UnBREAKable
by wolfpack
Summary: AU: Rurouni Kenshin, DNAngel, YuYu Hakusho, Inuyasha, & Trigun cross! Ok, I suck at summaries so just read this please! ::puppy dog eyes:: SEQUEL TO TSUKAMARU KAI TENSHI! R
1. Discovery of the forgotten note

**A/N: **Incase you missed the summary:

_A/U: Kat now lives the life of the rich and the famous. Kenshin is now a part of her dead and buried past but what happens when her kids stumble upon a wish orb? And what will Kat do when she is forced to uncover her past? (Anyone wonder what Kenshin looks like with wings and a halo?) SEQUEL TO TSUKAMARU KAI TENSHI… THE SCARLET IBIS! Trigun, Inuyasha, Rurouni Kenshin, YYH crossover! R&R _

Welcome to UnBREAKable! This story is currently under construction (which for most of you familiar with my posting methods may come as a shock since I usually only post when a story is finished) and I don't know where to go with the end! So I'll need your help around chapter 10! Any idea at all would be helpful from as mean as killing off the characters to something really fluffy. Feel free to email/ IM me too (the info for that is in my bio)! 

Helpful Key:

Sakura - Kat's; golden eyes and jet black haired girl

Kageunsei - Tanya's; purple haired grey eyed boy

Katakana - Vixen's; red haired, green eyed, fox eared girl

Thomas - Jasmine's; orange haired, blue eyed boy

Ah yes… And…

Welcome to the story that never ends… 

**_Dedicated in loving memory of Devon Lee Eggleston_**

Unbreakable

**Chapter 1**

Discovery of the forgotten note

*ten years later*

"You know my mom would kill us if she ever found out we went in here," Sakura said to the other three people in the room. 

"Yah and?" Thomas asked as he rummaged around in a box of musty old things. 

"Bet these things haven't seen light in years," Kageunsei commented as he searched through a stack of papers. 

"Well, I'm bored," Katakana said as she set down a dusty book she had been leafing through. 

"You mean to tell me that you dragged me all the way up here for nothing?!" Sakura growled as she looked at the stairs that lead down from the attic they were in. Sakura sighed and began to flip through a stack of thick books piled next to her. She started when a piece of paper fell out of one of the books. 

"I found something!" Sakura announced to the group as she picked up the folded piece of paper. She read aloud, 

_"__Dear Katsura,_

_You know I love you right? If you're reading this I'm probably either dead or as good as dead. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me. You don't know how much I would have liked to see Mayonaka grow up. He's done well in you're care and you've seemed too have managed well without me but I know you better than anyone. I'm sorry you've had suffer because of me. Don't go beating yourself up because of me. After all, knowing me, it was probably entirely my fault. _

_I would have been the happiest man in the world if we had married. I want to tell you that I don't blame you for loving Vash. He's obviously proved himself worthy. He's never left you're side and he's always been there when you needed him most. I hope you're future with him is as good as I hope it to be. Your happiness means everything to me even if it means you're happier with someone else. I can't lie and you it doesn't hurt to see how much you how much you love Vash but I know you're happier with him than you were with me. _

_Don't morn my passing too long or you'll have lost Vash as well as me. Remember to not blame yourself. I love you and I prize you're happiness most. _

_With all my love,_

_Kenshin Himura/ Hitokiri Battousai/ Shinta Himura_

_May you're life be filled with happiness." _

The group of teenagers frowned as they reread the note over Sakura's shoulder. "Who's Mayonaka?" Thomas asked. 

"Who cares who Mayonaka is? I want to know who this Kenshin is!" Katakana said excitedly. 

"Calm down will you?" Kageunsei said, "The note was written years ago." He paused, "Hey Sakura, your mom's full name Katsura?" 

There was a pause as Sakura stared at the note. Then a very angry and cold voice came from behind them, "I thought I told you this place was off limits." 

They turned around, pale faced, to see Kat standing on the ladder with her head poked through the opening. "Get out now. Your punishment will be decided later," Kat said as she descended the ladder. 

They sighed and followed her down. Sakura paused and snatched the note off the floor where she had dropped it in surprise and put it in her pocket. 

_'Did my mother have some secret love life?' _Sakura asked herself as she came to the bottom of the ladder. 

"Watch it," Thomas said as Sakura almost stepped on him. 

This way. Saku, the amber colored wolf barked. 

Sakura sighed and followed the wolf as she escorted them to the dining room. 

(**A/N: If you don't want/ are too damn lazy to read the previous sequels it may help you understand if you read the last three chapters of Tsukamaru Kai Tenshi… The Scarlet Ibis. Thanks for reading! Hope you like this story so far! The chapters will lengthen soon too! ****PLEASE REVIEW!!!)__**


	2. Make a wish

**A/N: **Thought I'd post another chapter so as you guys could get an idea of what you're reading. There are three sequels that come before this story (I know it sounds like a lot but it really isn't too much!) but if you don't want to read them it might help to just read the last three chapters of The Scarlet Ibis. If you're really bored you can just read all the sequels and if you REALLY want to make me happy, you'll review every chapter! I love reviews, no matter how short or long they are (heck all Tanya ever says is 'good job'). I forgot to mention in the summary on this story (in case you missed it) that this is a Trigun, Rurouni Kenshin, Inuyasha, and YYH cross! Enjoy!

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**_UnBREAKable_**

Chapter 2

Make a wish

Dinner went as expected. Sakura had watched as her father, Vash, wolfed down his food. She didn't blush anymore, in fact, she had gotten used to her father's terrible manners. Even her 'adopted' uncles (Knives, Kurama and Inuyasha) didn't eat as messily as Vash and they were demons (not including Knives as we all know he's an angel)! 

The tension in the room was thick and the teenagers in the room dreaded what their punishment would be. In all their lives they had never been allowed to enter the room. They were allowed everywhere else in the mansion but that one room and, being as curious as they were, they couldn't help but wonder what was in there. 

Sakura tapped her knife in Morse code to the others, 'I'm going back there as soon as I can. Who's with me?' 

A sceries of tapped 'I am!' followed. 

Katakana's ears swiveled and flicked with excitement. Her emerald eyes danced in the light of the candles surrounding them. Sakura could tell by the look in Kageunsei's grey eyes that he couldn't wait to explore the room more. Thomas' piercing blue eyes stared back at Sakura and she blushed and looked away. 

More tapping could be heard and Sakura looked around for the source. Inuyasha was beginning to become suspicious and his dog ears flicked madly with each click. 

'Don't you think you should give your mother a rest?' the tapping asked. 

'What?' the rest of the group tapped out. 

Sakura dropped her fork in shock when she located the source. It clattered onto her plate and made everyone else at the table look up. "Sorry," Sakura muttered as she picked up her fork. 

'You know Morse code?!' Sakura tapped to her father. 

Vash pretended not to hear and went back to wolfing down his food. 

'Meet me in the attic as soon as you can!' Sakura tapped. 

'Ok,' were the responses.

^_^

Sakura had taken the scolding from her mother lightly. All Kat had told her to do was to keep out of the room. Sakura acted guilty and promised she'd never return to the attic. As soon as her mother left, she slipped out and headed off down the many-roomed hall. 

^_^

"So what are we looking for?" Sakura asked as she pushed a lock of her black hair behind her ear. 

"No clue," Thomas said and sneezed from inhaling too much dust. 

Katakana shifted through some boxes and came across an interesting one. It was sitting all the way in the corner and had carvings on it. 

She was shocked to see it didn't have a single speck of dust on it, "Hey come look at this." 

Everyone gathered around her to peer at the box, "Open it!"  

Katakana's hands shook from excitement as she opened the lid of the engraved mahogany box. An orange light filled the room as soon as the lid was cracked open. They gasped at the sight. Two orange, softball sized, orbs sat in a small creator of velvet at the bottom of the box. 

Sakura was the first to overcome her shock. She reached over and lightly touched one of the orbs. It was strangely warm and the lighter colors inside it shifted to where her finger tips rested. Sakura picked it up and studied it carefully. 

Thomas picked up the second orb with less care than Sakura had demonstrated, "I wonder what they are." 

Katakana put the box down, "They're beautiful whatever they are." 

Something caught Sakura's eye and she wandered over to see what it was. "A diary?" she asked herself, gaining the attention of everyone else in the large attic. 

Sakura opened the small book and watched, aggravated, as the pages crumbled and disintegrated from age and weathering. She tilted and blew on the book to get the paper pieces off. The only page left was the last one. Everyone had gathered behind her to see what she had found. 

Sakura leaned against a desk and watched out of the corner of her eye as Thomas shifted the orange colored orb to his right hand, "What's it say?" 

Sakura squinted at it and attempted to read what was written even though parts had disintegrated and read aloud (**A/N**: I know, I know, the dates and time are off. The whole story seems to take place in the same time period (evident by the play stations in the 'game room') but it's too late to go back and fix things now. There will be no future gismos or gadgets since I originally made the Hearts sequels to take place within one year (one turned into five and so on) The gang in the attic are all 17 years old.)

**"****April, 6th 1989****,**

**…Aerosmith is an awesome band to travel with…We've already preformed twelve shows & the fans love us! …I only wish Kenshin was here to see us. Vash and I are getting married soon. His skills haven't gotten rusty at all over the years! …The mansion has been picked out by Tanya. We'll all be living there… Kenshin's as well as Kageunsei, Suzaku & Mayonaka's memory will live on…**

**As always… NOT TO BE READ TILL THE DAY I'M DEAD & BURRIED!**"

Sakura stopped reading seeing as the page was worn too much to see the very last entry. 

Kageunsei puffed himself up in annoyance, "I was named after a dead guy?!" 

"I'd like to know who all the people mentioned are," Katakana said thoughtfully. 

Thomas rolled his eyes, "This Kenshin sounds interesting." 

"With a name like that, of course you'd be interested," Kageunsei muttered. 

"I just wish we could have met Kenshin," Thomas said while holding the orb. Everyone nodded in agreement. 

"I wish we knew who all these people are," Sakura said. 

Rei appeared, her grey undercoat beginning to stand out against the brown from shedding. 

The wolf growled and snapped her teeth Leave. 

The teenagers looked at each other in confusion. 

NOW! the wolf snarled. 

(**A/N: **It's beginning to unfold. This story DOES take place with the other characters, not just their kids! You just have to wait a few more chapters for everyone to appear and say more then one sentence! **PLEASE REVIEW!!!)**


	3. Appearances

**A/N: **Anyone wonder why I'm in a bad mood…? -_-^

I got a flame so I asked what was wrong with my stories (of course I was polite) but look what I got back! 

----------------------------

Here's the reason why it was so tough to read. Yes there were spelling errors, and a lot of them. Why would I want to take the time to read something with so many spelling errors. As the read, how would I know, much less care how much time you had to make it. Writting, and how well you do it is a reflection on what kind of person you are. If you make spelling errors, gramerical errors, make poor sentence structure, vauge detail as to where the person is, or what they're doing, why would I take the time to read it? Yeah, no one is putting a gun to my head to read it. But you put it on fanfiction.net, meaning you wanted someone to read it. That tells me also that you posted it because it was worth reading. 

Here's my plan of correction. Scrap the entire story. Don't listen to what everyone else on your review list is telling you. You're not doing a great job. They're being polite. After you delete your story, rewrite it. But rewrite it with the above points in mind. Make it something I, the reader would want to read. Also, scrap all the cliche anime stuff. Get rid of any original charecter with a Japanese name. YOu may be asian for all I know. It doesn't matter. As a writer you should be honest with yourself. You speak english. From what I can tell, rather well. Lose any romance in this particular story you might have too. That's also too cliche. A lot of Cowboy bebops charm was that Faye had a thing for Spike, but nothing ever happened. 

I could tell you more, but I'm busy writting my cowboy bebop trigun fan fic right now. I write fan fics when I'm having writers block. If you write what you know, you'll be a good writer.

----------------------------

You guys don't really think this do you?! You're not just being polite are you? I can take the truth and if I'm **this** bad them I'll trash my stories and be pissed at the world for giving me cursed writing skills. I know I make mistakes but look at how many this guy left in his email! That's more mistakes in his email than all the mistakes in two of my chapters! I wasn't the least bit rude to him when I asked why my stories bit, how mean and rude! (aka. I think he was a complete ass). 

Compare this with the nicest review I got:

-------------------------------

Hello,  
I have read all the stories before this one and I have one thing to say. . .or give blatant praise. ^-^ How about that? I love all your stories. You are incredible. I would just like to compliment of how talented you are. Much admirations are evoked from you to me. You have my eternal admiration. This fic is propitious and prodigious. The flow of words are pageantry display of imagery, magniloquence, and intellegence. You truly deserve every bit of praise ever said to you. Your unwonted proficient endeavoring eminent conspicouos writing skills are one of the best I have EVER seen. Your talent within the writing exceed the limits. Simply amazing, if I say so myself.  
  
There is no need to belittle yourself by saying you don't deserve every praise given to you. Any lavish praise and blatant adoration given to you is pavcity in the amount of proficience,and endeavoring effort put in this fic. You are a goddess surely in the writing world. Your writing talent is far beyond what I've ever witnessed in my short life time. All I can say is that this is truly incredible. Your skills rival that of the most brillant writers in the whole world. Your talents never, ever cease to amaze me. You are truly one of kind. You will remain an inspiration. Always. Forever.   
  
I can say with no hesitation that you are a true artist. I myself aspire to be a writer and you have greatly inspired me. I honestly hope I will one day obtain skills even remotely close to your talents! As people must say to you often I am absolutely blown away by your talents. Your words are so eloquent they make me feel as though I am insignificant. I am truly envious! Not only do you have yourself yet another fan, but someone who aspires to be at least half as talented as yourself!   
  
Please don't confuse me with a mere sycophant, but I can't resist to eulogize about your exquisite literate skills on reading your fics. Once again this authentic placid talent that stirs in the abysmal depths of your mind should be commended as I hope I have stressed enough. I am captivated by your work. I've found precious few who could match your talent. I am grateful for your sharing work of beauty, mystery, dark poetry and magic in prose and imagery.  
  
Thanks for gracing us most mercifully with this work of art of which I will endeavour to wait with patient enthrallment for your next chapter. I await your most anticipated chapter.  
  
And so I must bid you farewell ". . .leaving rose petals on the floor for you to find when the day expires. . . " which I hope are worthy for such a person of your skills.  
  
"Fare thee well and if forever still fare thee well."   
  
You are also my new favourite author! ^-^x Amazing absolutely amazing *bows as she departs back to the shadows of whence she came*

---------------------------------

What the hell am I supposed to believe?! In the one year of writing I've done, this is the first time I've EVER received a flame. So I suppose that you guys like me but I can't help but wonder…

Anyways, sorry for the long note! Enjoy?

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**_UnBREAKable_****__**

Chapter 3 

Kat gazed out the window wondering what her daughter and her friends had found out. Rei had told her they had read an entry from her diary and Kat had begun to panic. Only when Rei told Kat that they were confused by the passage did she calm down. Saku apologized again for letting the teens get passed her. 

"Saku! I don't blame you! At least they didn't see too much," Kat said. 

They'll ask questions now that they know about Kenshin and the others. Rei warned. 

"I won't answer," Kat told the wolf confidently. 

They'll find out sooner or later. the wolf pointed out. 

Kat sighed and fiddled with the bed frame, "I just don't feel ready to tell anyone else yet." 

^_^

Sakura opened the secret passage between her and Katakana's room, "Think of anything?" Katakana shook her head and moved to let the other members of Bishoujo, their small band, by. (**A/N: They're named after their parent's band, Bishounen.) **

"I looked through the library's records of all our families. Found nothing," Katakana said as she sat down on Sakura's bed. 

"Did you get busted for going back?" Thomas asked Sakura. 

She shook her head, "Not yet anyways. Mom's too mad to even speak to me." 

Kageunsei ruffled Saku's fur as he sat down next to the amber wolf, "You wouldn't happen to know anything about the real Kageunsei would you?" The wolf stiffened instantly as all the muscles in her body contracted. The wolf managed to slip off the couch. 

I know nothing. was the blunt answer. 

Thomas lifted an eyebrow, "It's a bit too obvious she knows something." 

"Leave her be," Kageunsei said, "Whatever it is, she didn't seem to like the subject." 

"But I wan-" Sakura was cut off when she got the chills. 

Goosebumps coated her bear arms and the temperature in the room dropped. The window flew open and banged against the wall. Everyone's attention turned to the drapes swirling in the wind. The room was dead quiet as the group sat staring confused at the window. 

Sakura shrugged off the strange feeling, "Must have been-" 

A figure appeared in the center of the room and effectively cut Sakura off. It was a man, red haired, purple-eyed wearing the strangest clothes any of them had ever seen. He had wings and a halo and gazed at them as if he had never seen people before. 

He stared at them a moment longer before falling over with shock, "ORO?!"

**(A/N: **Yes short but you can blame my flamer for that! Damn flamers! But I suppose it was bound to happen sooner or later… -,.- I suppose I can only learn with flames. But do I really miss that much on spelling? DON'T ANSWER THAT! I'm **_fourteen_ for crying out loud! I haven't had _that _much experience in writing. English no longer teaches spelling and grammar either. I'm sick of people telling me about my spelling! You're entitled to read these. It's not like I have you at gun point! I'm starting to get pissed… so I'll just stop now. (DAMN MY SPELLING!) **PLEASE REVIEW!!!)****


	4. Gunsmoke trouble

Gots nothin' to say! 

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**_UnBREAKable_**

Chapter 4

Kenshin?! Rei asked her voice heavy with confusion. 

Sakura stared dumbfounded at the translucent man in the center of the room. 

Rei went up to the red haired man and sniffed. You're… she trailed off. 

Kenshin sat up and looked at the people in the room, "Hello. Uh… could you tell me where I am?" 

Thomas got over his shock and walked over to Kenshin, "You're in Bishounen & Bishoujo's mansion." Thomas made to pat the man on the shoulder but his hand passed straight through him. 

Kenshin shuddered, "Could you not do that? I hate it when people do that." 

"Y-you're an angel…" Sakura said. 

"No wonder no one was willing to talk to us about him," Katakana muttered. 

Kenshin smiled sheepishly, "Guess I'm not in Heaven anymore. Did you say Bishounen? That sound's strangely familiar…" 

"Any idea on how he got here?" Kageunsei asked. 

"None whatsoever," Thomas replied. 

"I'm sitting right here you know," Kenshin muttered. 

Sakura sat next to Kenshin and stared at him as if she was looking at him for a second time. Her golden eyes inspected him, pausing when they examined his wings and halo. 

"Any of you just so happen to see an orange glowing orb?" Kenshin surprised Sakura when he spoke and the poor girl almost fell over from heart attack. 

Thomas, with his wild imagination, wasn't surprised or shocked to see Kenshin at all. For a guy who still believed in Santa Clause, you wouldn't expect him to be shocked with miracles or even alien sightings. "Yah we did. What of it?" Thomas asked. 

"You didn't happen to be holding one and talking about me were you?" Kenshin asked while he began to feel unnerved by Sakura's intense golden stare. 

"Uh… come to think of it… we were kind of talking about you," Thomas answered. 

"And do any of you know a woman named Katsura?" Sakura spoke, "I'm not too sure but I think that may be my mother…" She paused when Kenshin's face lit up with a look of recognition. 

"Does your mother still go by Kat?" the red head asked. 

_'So the diary DID belong to my mom!' _

"Yah she does," Katakana said. 

Kenshin stood up with lightening fast speed, "I must go find her!" 

He raced out the door and the first one to stand and follow him was Sakura. She was a bit stunned to see Kenshin spread his wings and take flight down the massive hallway. A few silver feathers floated to the floor in his wake. 

Kenshin had to fold his wings a great amount to get them to fit in the hall. With a wing span of over fifty feet, he was a bit shocked to see that he could even take flight in the hall. 

Sakura made to pick up one of the feathers but her hand passed straight through it and the feather disintegrated leaving golden sparks. Sakura felt the presence of the others as they walked dazedly out of the room and follow her down the hall. She stood and took off running down the hall after the mysterious man. 

^_^

When the others caught up with Kenshin, they found him standing in the doorway of the kitchen staring with eyes glazed over at Kat. She was helping the master cook chop carrots for the stew to be served at dinner. Kenshin was just staring at her as if she was his long lost lover. He stopped leaning on the door frame and walked over to Kat. She looked up and smiled. Kenshin smiled ear to ear as if he had just been given a million dollars, "I missed you." 

Kat took a few steps forward and passed through Kenshin, "Dinner will be ready in a few minutes." 

Kenshin stood there as Kat passed back through him to get to her vegetables. His smile slipped off and he tried desperately to gain her attention. Kat looked up a few times but only because she was confused to see the group of teenagers standing there looking utterly confused. 

"Kat! Kat? Can't you see me?! It's Kenshin, you know, the one who will love you till the day you die?! The one who you had Mayonaka with? The one who was there to see both Kageunsei and Suzaku die?! The one who's been in heaven for the past five years and purgatory for the years after I died?! CAN'T YOU HEAR ME?!" the red head screamed. 

It finally clicked. The group now knew who most of the story that lead to the death of Kenshin. They didn't yet know of Kenshin's death or that Suzaku and Kageunsei were wolves but they knew enough. 

"Mom," Sakura asked, gaining Kat's attention, "You don't see him?" 

Kat was puzzled at the question. Her sixth sense was picking up another unseen presence in the room but dammed if she could see whatever it was. Kat wanted to tell them she could feel something but they would think she was crazy. 

"See who? Vash? Your father was last seen at the pool," Kat covered. 

"FATHER?!" Kenshin whirled around and glared slightly at Sakura, his eyes gaining flecks of gold. Seeing that the child was just as confused as him, he turned back to yell at Kat, "YOU MARRIED HIM?! YOU MARRIED THAT DIMWIT?!" Kenshin sighed when he got no response. "Maybe Vash or Knives can see me? They're already angels. Might as well give it a shot," he muttered to himself. 

Sakura's mouth dropped open. _'What did he say?! My father and uncle are angels?! Does this mean I'm part angel?'_ Sakura watched as Kenshin headed to the door to the family room. 

She followed and saw him reach the stairs to the first attic in the house (**A/N**: Kenshin can't walk through walls even if he is somewhat of a ghost. There is more than one attic in the mansion.) Sakura almost slipped on the marble stairs that lead to the largest attic in the house. She got to the top just in time to see Kenshin step out on to the balcony. 

His wings were spread wide as he extended them to full length (**A/N**: Each of Kenshin's wings is about thirty feet long.). Kenshin flapped his wings once; just enough to get him onto the balcony wall, and then jumped off. 

Sakura crossed the polished marbled floor as quickly as she could without slipping and leaned over the balcony. Kenshin had landed and was now heading for the pool, where Vash and Knives sat. 

^_^

Katakana slipped as soon as she reached the top of the stairs to the attic. She hit Kageunsei first and he grunted as he fell back onto Thomas. 

Katakana flailed to get her balance but it was Thomas who stopped them from tumbling down the stairs, "Real smart Kana." 

"Thanks Tom," she replied as she walked through the door to the attic. She gasped when she saw what Sakura was about to do. 

"Sakura!" she tried but it was too late; she had jumped off the balcony. 

Kana (**A/N**: I'm sick of using her whole name, Thomas will now be called Tom and Kageunsei will be called Kage. All nicknames of course.) reached the balcony and leaned over the railing to see her friend land safely on the ground below. 

_'We're on the third floor now. HOW THE HECK WAS SAKURA ABLE TO DO THAT?!' _

Tom came up behind her and leapt over the wall to the ground below. Kage grabbed Kana around the waist and haled her over the edge too. He let go of her as soon as they had landed and laughed at her bemused face, "What? Like you didn't know you could do that already." Her face told all. "Oh, you didn't know you could do that," Kage said then changed the topic, "We better follow the others before we get left behind." 

Kana nodded and followed Kage as he led the way to the pool. 

^_^

Sakura came up behind Kenshin just as he reached the edge of the pool. Hearing the commotion, Vash turned to see what was going on, "Something wrong Sakura?" 

Sakura stood there and shook her head. Knives sat up from where he was waiting for Jasmine to return with the sun tan lotion, "Hey Vash isn't that… Kenshin…? Yes I remember now. Guy was just as psychotic as Legato." The sapphire-eyed plant was quickly loosing interest, "Yes, incase you're wondering, I can see your wings. Doubt my brother will be able to see you at all though. Enjoy being dead?" 

Kenshin was surprised to find that Knives could see him perfectly. "Incase you're wondering, which I'm sure you are," Kenshin shot back sarcastically, "I did have _fun_ being dead." 

Knives ignored him and went back to reading one of Kat's old novels titled Dreamcatcher. Vash started at the other voice and wondered why the heck Knives had addressed the voice as Kenshin. 

"Kenshin?" Vash asked wanting to see if he would get an answer. He stepped out of the pool and walked up to Sakura. 

"I'd like it if you didn't walk through me," came an irritated voice. Vash had gotten the chills as soon as his skin brushed with Kenshin. He was spooked out of his mind when he heard the voice and fell backwards into the pool. Sakura laughed as her dad resurfaced gasping for air. 

"So, you can see me?" Kenshin asked. 

"No, but I can hear you," Vash said as soon as he recovered from his shock, "So you're back? Where are you hiding? I can hear you perfectly and I can feel your presence but where are you?" 

"I'm standing right in front of you moron," came the blunt reply. 

"So my angel powers aren't what they used to be on Gunsmoke," Vash frowned, "I still don't understand why Knives can see you and I can't." 

Knives snorted, "I was always stronger than you. Being the slightly older brother you can't expect to have better powers than I." 

Vash rolled his eyes, "You know very well that we're the exact same age to the second… Still, I don't… It doesn't make any sense that you can see him and I can't." 

"There's only one explanation for that," Knives smirked evilly, "There's a problem back on Gunsmoke." 

Vash frowned, "Then why aren't you affected?" 

Knives snorted, "I thought you to be smarter then that… Nevertheless, the reason you are sick and I am not is simply because you must have contracted part of the virus when you were young. Perhaps you spent too much time around the other plants when you were young? Anyways, the problem is that the plants you contracted the virus from must be dying out. We are so far away from the plants back on Gunsmoke that you are hardly affected at all. The virus runs off the energy from the plants, sucking them dry. I'm the only one with the cure." 

Kenshin sat down and listened to the plants chatter away. He and the rest of the teenagers dangled their feet in the water and listened intently. 

"What do you mean you're the only one with the cure?!" Vash asked. 

"I was born immune to it, the cure is in my blood," he stated. 

"Then we have to get back to Gunsmoke!" Vash exclaimed. 

"Don't you think I've tried that?" Knives snarled, "I've been trying to find a way back ever since I arrived here." 

"We could ask Kat if we can use the orbs!" Vash suggested. 

"My offspring used one to bring Kenshin back. He wasn't specific with his wish though, so that would explain the wings. There's only one orb left and there'd be no way to return back here," Knives shot down the first idea. 

"What about the wolves? You could ask them," Vash suggested. 

"I don't know if they have enough power to get us back," Knives said a hint of tiredness in his voice. 

"We've got to try something," Vash said. 

Knives stared at his brother feeling a tad sorry for him (well as sorry as he could feel being as callous as he is). "You've lost a lot of energy the past years. I bet you don't even have enough to summon the angel arm," Knives said. 

"If I need to I can," Vash said, "But if this keeps up, my lifespan will be cut short and I may not even live as long as Kat." 

"Wouldn't **that **be sad," Knives said sarcastically. 

**_'Rei!_****_ Saku! Need your help!' _**Vash called to them telepathically. 

The two wolves appeared within an instant of being summoned You called? 

"We need to get back to Gunsmoke," Vash told them. 

Rei used her powers to read Vash's mind (**A/N**: Vash's mind can't be read unless he wants it to be. We know this since Knives was never able to control Vash. Saku isn't reading his mind because as strong as she is, her powers are pathetic compared to Rei's.) Gunsmoke. Depleting power. Don't know if I can get you that far or even if I can get you back. Perhaps if I join with Saku's power to get you there? the wolf asked herself. 

"Do whatever you need to too get us there. Not for my sake but the entire planet's. The virus will kill not just me and Knives but all the other plants too. Without the plants, life on Gunsmoke cannot exist," Vash explained. 

Rei nodded I'll see what I can do but in the mean time, you should get Knives to rest. He'll be making a long journey. 

"What do you mean have **Knives** rest? Aren't I going?" Vash asked. 

You will be too weak to make the journey and besides, I don't have the power to send both of you. I hardly have the power to send one. Rei muttered the last part. 

"Only one will be going…?"

(**A/N: **Life sucks… **PLEASE REVIEW!!!)**


	5. Until we meet again

**A/N: **You know what would be really weird? Seeing Knives dressed up as the MSN butterfly romping through a field… Just a thought… 

A new favorite: ellipsis (that's what you call these things … right?) 

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**_UnBREAKable_****(A/N: **I finally figured out why I called this story what I did you won't find out to MUCH later though! I also need your input to the end of the story. EMAIL ME for info!)

Chapter 5 

You didn't mention the other side affect did you? Rei asked. 

Knives cracked an eye open, annoyed that he had to get sand up his ass from sitting smack-dab in the center of the Zen garden, "Thought it would be fun to find out for myself." 

You realize of course I have no idea how far away this place is? For all I know I could be sending you to an early death. Rei muttered. 

Knives snorted, "Just get on with it." 

Rei wiggled her toes in the sand of the garden and smiled to herself as the fine white grains rubbed between her toes (**A/N**: Anyone one know what wolves toes are actually called?). 

How long is a year there anyways? Rei asked Is it longer or shorter than one on Earth? 

"Same," came Knives blunt answer. 

Rei continued to ask questions about the planet to pass time as she powered up. Saku was sitting next to Rei focusing and concentrating her power, getting slightly annoyed that their voices cut through her subconscious like a knife. After a few minutes Saku announced that she was ready for the power transition. 

Rei nodded Just lightly touch noses. And I'll hopefully have all the power I need. Saku nodded and they touched noses. A bolt of white lightening stretched from both noses a moment after they parted. (**A/N**: No my wolves are NOT gay, I just couldn't think of any other way to transfer power.) 

The air around Rei crackled with electricity Now hopefully I won't live up to my full name, Reikoku ne? 

Saku panted from the loss of energy she suffered Just get it over with so as I can regenerate. 

Calm down. I'm getting to it. I'm just trying to locate the planet…Got it! Rei exclaimed. I'm not even going to bother telling you just how far away this is… You ready Knives? 

"I've been ready for the past-" 

Good! Then…let's…GO! A bolt of white lightening shot out of Rei and hit Knives. He didn't even flinch, not even when a translucent glowing ball of white lightening encased him. 

Good bye...Knives… 

**_'Not goodbye. Just a farewell…Until we meet again, Reikoku.' _**

****

Right. Meet…again. The wolves muttered. 

(**A/N: **Sorry this chapter was so short! The wolves do not accompany Knives to Gunsmoke although I see now that it would make it MUCH easier on the story to rid of Saku. For one, Saku and Sakura are confusing me @_@ and second, it's hard to keep track of all the characters. I can't change it now though since I've got this written to around chapter 15. I can't post the rest yet because I'm still debating on what to end this story as. **PLEASE REVIEW!!!)**


	6. Spikes

Happy New Year guys! Knock yourselves out! 2004!!!

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

Chapter 6****   

"So he's on his way?" Vash asked. 

For the last time, I HAVE NO IDEA! Rei growled. 

Vash whimpered, "I was just asking." 

Yeah, for the hundredth time… Rei muttered. …I've told you that I don't even know if I've blasted him into oblivion. 

"I'd be able to tell if you did that. There's a special link all plants share with each other and you can literally feel when it breaks," Vash explained. 

I'm not too worried about Knives; I'm more worried about him being on the planet all alone. Didn't he have a history for hating humans? Aren't you worried he'll destroy all the humans and make the planet into an Eden for only plants? Rei asked voicing her fears. 

Vash shook his head and shrugged, "I have faith in him. I don't think he'd be so cruel as to do that. After meeting with Jasmine, he may not look like it, but he's changed a lot. She's an amazing woman to get my brother to do something that great." 

I guess we'll just to wait and see. What about those energy spikes and losses he mentioned? Rei asked. 

"What energy spikes?!"

^_^

 "The guys are acting strange," Tanya commented. 

"What kind of strange? The 'I got a major secret' strange or the 'insanely happy' kind or is it the-" Kat rattled off a few before Tanya stopped her. 

"It's the 'I got a secret strange' the kids are acting odd too," Tanya said while staring out the window. Kat shooed away her multiple hair dressers when they began to start using their suffocating sprays. "How many hair dressers do you have now?" Tanya asked. 

"Half as much as you do," Kat replied while making sure her pedicurist didn't use too much polish. 

"Ouch! Geeze!" Tanya hissed as her manicurist took out her problems on Tanya's cuticles. The manicurist apologized in French and Tanya rolled her eyes, "Like I knew what that meant." 

"You should," Kat said to her friend, "You took French for three years-" 

"And failed all three years," Tanya muttered. Jasmine sighed, "Has anyone seen Knives?" 

Vix entered the room and her hair stylists (which out numbered Tanya's four to one) began to instantly swarm around her. They drew combs, brushes and hair spray but Vix waved them off, "Just came to get my nails done." 

"More like get her claws done," Jasmine joked. 

Vix's ears twitched with all the different noises in the room, "Kat, if you want the polish to last longer, you'll let your pedicurist add that extra coat." 

"Like she'll listen. I've been telling her that for the last fifteen minutes," Tanya said as she stifled a yawn. 

"Don't we have an awards ceremony tomorrow?" Kat asked. 

"Did I hear something about an awards ceremony?" Sakura asked when she entered. 

"Haven't seen Knives have you?" Jasmine asked Sakura as soon as she entered. 

"Yah," Sakura yawned, "He went back to Gunsmoke to fix the plant's virus." 

"WHAT VIRUS?!" 

^_^

"What do you want to do?" Tom asked Kenshin. 

"I don't know what do you want to do?" Kenshin asked back. 

"You know for an angel you're really boring," Tom muttered. 

"Are you forgetting you're also part angel?" Kenshin asked, "You're no more boring than me." 

"I wonder if I can fly," Tom said. 

"I've heard that your father and uncle had a flying contest once," Kenshin said, "I'm not quite sure you know how to tap into your power though." 

"You're right," Tom said annoyed, "I've not the slightest clue. Being only half angel I'd not be surprised if I wouldn't even be able to summon the angel arm." 

"Don't be so blue. It's not like you'd ever need to use the angel arm," Kenshin said as he stretched one of his wings. 

The ground beneath them rumbled and shook. A blinding white light shot through the one of the doors of the garage and took half the roof with it. The beam continued to plow through the neighbor's house. 

"Energy spike?" Tom asked Kenshin. 

"Energy spike," he replied. _'Hate to see what he's like at full power.'  _

(**A/N: Give me a break! I'm only 4 chapters away from where I've posted! I need more time! LOL **PLEASE REVIEW!!!)****


	7. Dreams

Guess I forgot to mention what an energy spike was. Well, it's just exactly what I said it was… (Kind of hard to explain). It's a spike in power. When Vash gets too much power, it has to get out some way (through his angel arm). Vash also will experience energy loss. This causes his hair to turn even blacker. (If you've read the manga you know that when Vash's hair turns completely black, he dies). 

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

Chapter 7   

"Vash, why didn't you tell me about the energy spikes?" Kat asked as she entered the living room. Kat groaned to herself to see that all the seats were taken. She was tired from her photo shoot (**A/N**: I don't think I spelled that right.) for the cover of a magazine and all she wanted to do was get off her feet. 

"I didn't want to worry you," Vash answered as he watched her look for a place to sit. 

"You mind moving over?" Kat asked Vash. 

The needle-noggin was splayed out across the couch suffering from temporary energy loss and didn't want to move. Kat saw him hesitate so she just came over and literally sat on him. Kat rested her head on his chest and breathed in his scent. She smiled to herself. Vash always seemed to smell faintly of sand and dirt even though he hadn't been anywhere near the stuff. Kat also noticed that he smelled of doughnuts and alcohol. 

Jasmine sighed, "I'd have thought you guys would be nice enough to at least tell me where Knives went but no!" 

Kat groaned, "You're not the only one who didn't know about it. What if the spikes in energy could do more damage next time?" 

"More damage?!" Tanya growled, "Like what?! We already got at least three hundred paparazzi outside the gates wanting to know what happened and the neighbors want to know too." 

"You'd think they would have shut up. I mean we paid them for the damages," Vix said as she toyed with a lock of Kurama's hair. 

"Yeah, you'd think so, but after all the years of being hunted by cameras you get used to people nagging you," Tanya said as she shooed away one of the maids that was attempting to dust around her. 

Inuyasha sneezed as some of the dust the maid had brushed off a counter tickled his nose. Light snoring from the couch reached the room's occupants heightened hearing. The ones who had heightened senses turned to see Kat snoozing on top of Vash. Her deadweight didn't seem to bother the also lightly snoring Vash.  One of Kat's arms dangled of the couch into Rei's ruff. The wolf looked just as tired as the sleeping couple. 

Rei had accompanied Kat to the photo shoot and had endured the six hours of posing and bright flashing lights. The cover that they had done was for _Entertainment Weekly _and both of them were on it. 

Kat had stared in a movie some time ago and it was just now coming to theaters. Rei had played in the movie as Kat's character's sidekick and was also needed for the cover. The movie had just opened two days ago and had already made over fifty million at the box office. 

Being as famous as Kat was, everyone was a bit surprised that the movie didn't make even more than it had. 

Tanya glanced at the clock, "I'm off to bed. It's going to be a long day tomorrow." 

Everyone agreed and slowly wandered off to leave the discussion for a later date. Kat shifted in her sleep as she felt the presence of eyes watching her. In her dream she could clearly see Kenshin watching over her from the doorway. 

_'But it's just a dream right?' _

(**A/N: Yeah, yeah. I know it's short so I'll post two today! I'm still working on an ending and I don't know if you'll like what I come up with… Bear in mind that each of my stories has a unique ending, so if you don't like this story's ending, not to fear! The next one will be better… I promise! But the end isn't for another about twenty (don't quote me on that) chapters. So there's still time to change the ending! **PLEASE REVIEW!!!) ** **


	8. Award show filler

Longer chapter than I remember it being… -,.-

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

Chapter 8          

"Vash have you seen my lip-gloss?" Kat asked her husband. 

"How on earth would I know what that was?" he asked. 

"I'll help if you give me a doughnut," he offered. 

Kat glared at him, "You'll gain weight if you eat too much! But I really need my lip-gloss or Kikyo will kill me." She paused and commented, "You know for someone I hired she sure acts like she's hired me… Fine you can have a doughnut if you help." 

Vash smiled and tossed her the lip-gloss she was looking for. 

Kat glared at him, "You had it all along!" 

He just smiled. 

Kat pulled a doughnut out of nowhere and chucked it at him. It connected with his face and Kat smiled as she heard the sounds of him falling off the chair he had been perched in, "If you need me I'll be in the dressing room." 

^_^

Of course it wasn't just a dressing room; it was more like an oversized beauty salon. Kat felt herself wanting to sneeze from the powder that was being applied to her face. 

"Did you find the gloss I asked for?" Kikyo asked. 

Kat handed it to her and Kikyo paused a moment before asking the person next to her if it was the right color, "Sora, does this go with Kat's dress?" 

The girl working on Jasmine's makeup turned to inspect the peculiar shade, "Not really. May I suggest this color?" The woman handed Kikyo a darker shade of red, "It will make her teeth look even whiter. Red seems to do that." 

Kikyo lifted the cap off the tube of lipstick and studied the color, "Amazing Sora. Well done! This matches perfectly." 

The girl smiled at Kikyo's comment and went back to applying powder to Jasmine. Kat hated all the makeup they used on her. Kat was already pretty enough not to need any but everyone insisted on her wearing way more than she ever needed. 

Kikyo paused as Kat let out an involuntary cough from inhaling too much powder. 

"Done!" Kat's main hairstylist announced as she added sticks to hold up the magnificent bun on Kat's head. Her other heir stylists began to add hairspray. 

"Now for the dress," Kikyo announced to the others. 

"I hope you picked something good," Kat teased. 

"For a three hundred mill it better be good enough for you," Kikyo replied icily. 

"THREE HUNDRED MILLION?!" Kat shouted. 

"The whole thing cost that much," a shy hair dresser whispered, "The dress itself was only two hundred fifty million." 

"And may I ask why it was that much?" Kat demanded. 

A group of tailors rounded the corner carrying the dress she was to wear. Kat instantly knew why it was so expensive.

^_^

"…And were back! Good evening! For those who are just joining us, the ceremony is about ten minutes away from starting. Now for more commentary on tonight's fashion. Over to you Bob…" 

"Thanks Janis. It's five fifty here and the show is about to start… And here comes the bell of the ball, Katsura Saverem!" 

The announcer pauses and the camera switches to show someone stepping out of the limo that just pulled up to the red carpet. Diamonds glitter like thousands of tiny stars from the high heels that appear from the door. The announcer misses his queue as he gapes at Kat's dress. 

"…Oh! And what an absolutely stunning dress worn by the thirty year old actress! Isn't it amazing that she hasn't seemed to have aged a day over twenty five…?" 

Of course, being part angel, Kat would never look a day older than what she appeared to be. Her last name is the one everyone called her by now. Vash had adopted the name a long while ago and Kat had agreed to stick with it. They had also long ago figured out that Kat was in reality, Rem's ancestor. Therefore, it was only right for her to accept the last name. 

"…Rumor has it the dress cost over two hundred million. As you can all see… it's a bit obvious that this is no rumor! Diamonds and rubies border the stitching; many appear to be around the neck line. The fabric of the dress almost appears out of this world. It hasn't been confirmed yet but the dress appears to be a cross between silk and charthouse. It couldn't be charthouse though for most of you fashion experts know that the fabric is highly illegal. The black translucent covering and the red of the true part of the dress blend quite well which is why Katsura has been named 'best dressed' tonight. The dress is odd and the style not usually seen. The crimson dress she wears appears to be fit for a model on the catwalk but on this superstar… it looks absolutely stunning! The dress appears to look a bit like something from a prom but the dress is cut to fit her curves and, unlike a prom dress, it doesn't have the usual large 'hoop' feel to it. A bit revealing but not too much so; the dress trails behind this lovely vixen about five feet. The necklace Katsura is wearing is one of the largest and most expensive around. Rumor also has it that it is more expensive than the hope diamond. The diamond that hangs off the choker is a three and a half inch tear shaped ruby. It hangs from a diamond encrusted white gold chain which in turn leads up to the magnificent choker she is wearing. Made of nine thousand one hundred and fourteen diamonds, this baby comes in at a stunning four pounds! How do you think she can even walk straight with something that weighs that much? Back to you Janis…" 

Of course the trick was that Kat was strong. Being one third angel, one third battousai, two sixths fox demon and two sixths dog demon Kat could be wearing a twenty pound necklace and still not have much trouble with it. She knew that the only reason it stunned people was because of the cost and weight. There weren't many necklaces that surpassed two pounds in diamonds but it was absolutely baffling to everyone else as to why hers surpassed most stunning of the stunning. 

Her bracelet was now being discussed but Kat couldn't hear over the roar of people asking for her autograph. Cameras clicked from everywhere and the lights of video cameras followed her every move. 

Vash appeared from the limo behind Kat and she was grateful for the shift in attention. He was wearing a tux, nothing special or really original except for the fact that his boutonniere was a crimson geranium instead of the usual rose. 

Attention shifted once more to Rei as the grey-brown wolf emerged from the limo. Announcers began to comment on the collar Rei wore. It weighed about six times as much as Kat's necklace and it gave off an eerie glow from all diamonds shining in the light. Not even Kat knew how many diamonds were on the wolf's necklace but she guessed that it was in the hundred thousands. A sapphire and diamond custom made tiffany & co. cuff/ bracelet reflected the lights of the cameras. It was made mostly of diamonds except for the brand name, which was written in sapphire. The world's most famous couple resisted the urge to squint against the glare of the lights. 

They paused to sign a few autographs and occasionally a few fan girls would feint if Vash got too close. Their idling disgusted Kat and she was flushing red from anger but none of her emotions shone through the layers of make up. 

Another limo appeared behind them and Kat turned to see Tanya and Inuyasha step onto the red carpet. Inuyasha wore a tux that didn't appear to be much different from Vash's and Tanya wore a lovely black 'mermaid' dress that sort of flared just below her knees. 

As soon as the couple got out of their limo Vix and Kurama's limo arrived. Kat had to keep from dropping her mouth open at Vix's stunning and revealing dress. It was of course crimson in color and _very _short. Kat was surprised that Kurama had let her wear it. 

Kurama was in human form (as was Inuyasha and Tanya, being the night of the full moon) and wore a white tux. 

Vix's ears were cleverly covered by a black hat and Kat could tell that the hat must have been itchy by the expression on her face. Her friend's dress also had a clever design that fluffed up in the back to hide her tail. All of the photos of Vix were said to be computer animated and the public bought it but most of the photographers had to be paid well to keep their mouths shut. 

Kat was surprised to see Jasmine step out of Vix and Kurama's limo. Her dress was light blue and brought out the stunning color in her eyes. Of course all of them had stunning dresses and diamond necklaces but they all agreed that Kat's was the most stunning of them all. 

The group posed for pictures a few more minutes before entering the building the awards were to take place in. 

^_^

Kat shifted uncomfortably in her booth with the rest of the group. Every so often cameras would come around to film their reactions and it began to unnerve them. The ceremony was half over and Jasmine was the only one in the group to have won a special award. She wasn't too pleased to have won something like 'youngest actress to make over twenty five million in their first year of film making.' 

Kat was having a hard time keeping awake since it was so boring. She had long since met all of her idols and had come to see that none of them were worth idling. For example, it had come as a shock to Kat to hear that someone she had adored from childhood had been taking heroine. 

Stars and celebrities no longer interested her. The only person she had met that had really surprised her was a famous artist named Yoko Kanno. He appeared to be the only one untouched by stardom. 

Kat let her thoughts get carried away. 

"…And the award for the worlds most famous and cute couple goes to…" there was a dramatic pause, "…Vash and Katsura Saverem!" 

"Hey! Hey Kat you won!" Tanya said as she poked her friend. 

"Wha…? Oh! OH!" Kat stood up quickly and shook Vash awake. 

He cracked an eye open and shook off his sleepiness before the cameramen could film him. They walked up to the stage and the announcer presented them with their award, "Congratulations! Please, would you like to say something?" 

Kat hadn't prepared for a speech but she managed to think of a few things, "I'd like to thank my friends who voted for me anonymously thousands of times. This one's for you! No but seriously… I couldn't have done it with out my fans… and my needle-noggin of a husband!" Kat paused for cheers, "I never expected to be famous let alone the world's most famous! I mean, it came as a shock just for us to be invited to play with Aerosmith for the first time. I couldn't have done it without my friends! You can thank Steven Tyler for making us famous." 

Vash stood to take the microphone from Kat and even took a breath to speak but then surprised everyone by kissing Kat. The crowd applauded and whistled obviously enjoying the only interesting part of the show. They parted soon enough and took their seats. Cameras swarmed around them and they fidgeted nervously obviously still not used to all the attention. 

The announcer came to the stand again, "For best dressed… out of everyone who attended…" the crowd grew silent, "Katsura Saverem!" 

Kat was surprised that she had to get up again. She made her way to the stand and spoke into the mike, "I love this dress! You have to thank Kikyo for helping to pick it out. I don't think any of you will ever some across another like it though because, like everything else I'm wearing, it's custom made," She laughed, "Thanks again!" Kat molded her dress a few extra seconds before returning to her seat. 

Tanya and Inuyasha were called up for a few more awards and Kat and Vash were called up for things like 'richest couple' and 'most popular' and 'most beautiful' and 'longest successful marriage'. 

Jasmine won a few others and Rei even won a few for being the 'richest animal actor' and 'largest land mammal to star in a movie' and 'most stunning jewelry'. 

Vix and Kurama flushed when they won their awards for 'most computer animation in photos'. Both knew very well that there were no affects for their tails or ears. 

The last award was for the entire group. This award was cleverly named 'largest band to tour/ most successful band in the past twenty years.' 

The awards were over soon after and everyone began to part. The group hung around a while longer for photos and interviews before leaving for good. Cameras swarmed around them and they were shielded from the rain by the massive amounts of umbrellas. The group gave few more comments before all piling into one limo. 

Kat almost fell asleep instantly and Vash let her snooze on his shoulder. Jasmine smiled at 'the most popular & rich couple' and wished that Knives had been there for his award of 'most staring roles as a villain'. 

They piled their numerous awards in the center of the limo and gawked at them. 

"What a night," Kurama said as he shifted to fox form. 

Vix took off her itchy hat, "Got to agree. Kind of boring though." Everyone who was awake nodded. 

"Can't wait to get back to sleep. Thank god we don't have anything to do tomorrow," Jasmine said. They nodded and yawned wondering if they'd be able to make it back to the mansion awake. _'What a long night!'_

(**A/N: Kids don't go to ceremony since they weren't nominated for any awards. Kind of long, kind of boring. Nothing really to do with the story line. Just a filler. ****PLEASE REVIEW!!!)**


	9. Strange dreams of the past

Haha… *coughs* I'm so sorry! I didn't know that Kanno was a girl! So sorry! 

Oh yes, I'd also love it if you read my new story called **_The Telltale Heart_**. 

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

Chapter 9 

"My feet hurt," Kat muttered to herself as she sat up in bed. 

"Well with all the collagen they stuck in your feet I wouldn't blame you if your feet hurt," Vash laughed. (**A/N: Older actors get collagen stuck into the balls of their feet so their able to wear high heels.) **

Kat hit him with her massive fluffy pillow, "You know very well that I don't get collagen implants!" She drew back the translucent curtain on her side of their custom made canopy bed and hopped off. Her feet landed with a soft thud and Kat narrowly missed landing on her shoes. 

Their bed sat up farther than most and it was a three feet jump to the floor. Vash shuffled to his side of the bed and drew the curtains. He threw on some light clothes and his red duster coat then continued to brush his hair. 

Kat slipped into a pair of jeans and a designer shirt. She combed her hair and ran her fingers through it knowing that her hair dressers would want to fool with it later. She stepped over the pillows that littered the ground in their massive bedroom and lit a fire in the mini hearth in their room. 

The huge ceiling above them was coated in live lilacs, orchids, roses and morning glories. Their room was the architect's dream since no one could figure out how they had gotten live plants to grow among the rafters (of course this was Kurama's doing but it wasn't like they went around blabbing his abilities). Kat picked up her discarded dress and walked over to her closet. She opened the door and stepped into the room she referred to as her 'closet'. Rows and rows of clothes, shoes, purses, hats and other accessories lined the walls. Kat hung her dress, shoes and jewelry on the back wall in a special moth-proof glass case sort of thing then shut the door and walked back over to Vash. 

Vash scooted over and let Kat curl up with him on the over sized daybed perched in front of the fire. Kat leaned against him and Vash leaned sideways, too tired to support her weight. 

The back board of the daybed dug into Kat's side and she scooted over to use Vash as her human pillow. Kat traced the markings of the mahogany sakura trees with her fingers and wondered faintly how much it had cost. Some of the money they made went to charities but most charities were too proud or modest to accept such large amounts from the couple. Kat closed her eyes and decided she hadn't slept enough.

^_^

Kenshin had watched as Kat woke up. It frustrated him that he couldn't tell her how lovely he thought she looked. He had attempted to take out his anger on the bed frame but he had just passed through it entirely which only managed to anger him further. Kenshin gave up trying to talk to Kat for that day and decided to see what the kids were doing.

^_^

"…So he says 'You'll never work in this town again!' And that's when I turn and give him my signature wink. You should have seen the expression on his face!" Kana laughed. 

"You actually said that to old Mr. Wilson?!" Sakura asked. 

Kana just continued to laugh. Kenshin yawned, "I'm bored stiff." 

"Well maybe you'd have more fun if you joined in on the conversation?" Kage asked. 

Kenshin huffed, "I would but I have no clue what you're talking about." 

Sakura watched him while the rest of the group talked. He sat against the wall with one leg sticking upward and the other laying in a half Indian-style. One hand was placed firmly on the ground, palm digging into the carpet as if it was attempting to bite him. The other arm rested on his upward knee. A sheathed sword perched on his shoulder. "What do you use that for?" Sakura asked indicating to the sword. 

He looked up at her, "Huh?"  

"Your sword. It's reverse blade," Sakura commented. She blinked and felt something pass through her. The next second she could see Kenshin resheathing his sword. "What did you just do?!" she asked. 

"I use my sword for fighting of course," Kenshin answered. 

"Of course…" Sakura answered. 

Her mother came in the room, "Sakura, who are you talking to?" 

"My new friend…! Mr. Ant!" she covered quickly. 

Her mother blinked, "That's funny, I thought I heard the sound of a-" Kat paused and mentally slapped herself. '_I must be going crazy… I thought I heard the sounds of a sword resheathing.' _

"So you can hear him, just not see him?" Sakura asked her mother, "Funny, it's the same way with Vash…" 

"What?" Kat asked. 

Her daughter freaked out, "Never mind!" Kat stood in the doorway a few seconds longer before shrugging and moving off. "Say guys," Sakura gained the attention of everyone in the room. "I had a really weird dream last night. I was in this little house in the middle of the woods. I could tell that the time wasn't of the present; it was back in the past. From where I stood I could see sakura trees. Snow and petals coated the ground and I know it was strange since sakura only blooms in spring. There were quite a few rooms in this house. One was a massive kitchen, I think three were bed rooms, there was a large bathroom with something of a lake for a tub, the family and living room, a game room and this other really strange room filled wall to wall with fish. I wandered around the rooms, examined a few really dusty unreadable pictures and then I felt something watching me. I turned to see a many tailed white fox staring at me. He took off and I lost him in an empty room filled with nothing but a sword sticking out of the ground. A blue ribbon was attached to it and I found this odd since it was a reverse blade sword. A thought whisked through my mind and I instantly knew the name of the house I was in… It was called 'The Hut'."  

Kenshin had taken on a pale shade and was staring blankly at Sakura. The rest of the group laughed, "Strange dream." 

"But it wasn't a dream…" Sakura protested, "It was almost as I was really there…" 

(**A/N: The past is once again coming back to haunt them… ****PLEASE REVIEW!!!)**


	10. Something's Gotta Give

**A/N: **This is the last chapter I've written since I can't find an ending. This is the FIRST time I've actually gotten writers block this bad! This is also the first time I've posted a chapter without the following one written… No joke, if I don't find an ending, this story's going to end up in my failures! **ANY ideas at all are welcome! **The person who comes up with the best ending gets it posted! EMAIL ME!

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

Chapter 10

"And you say this was a dream?" Kenshin asked. 

"Well, it sure felt real," Sakura said. "I could almost feel the breeze on my face." 

Kenshin frowned and wondered why Kat hadn't told them about the hut yet. '_There must be some reason…' _

^_^

Vash lay sprawled across the couch with ice packs covering his arm. Kat sat on the edge of the couch staring at Vash with a worried expression. "Let me guess. Energy loss?" Kat asked him. Vash groaned. "It's a lot worse than you let on isn't it?" Kat didn't need for him to answer. 

Vash groaned again and for a split second she thought it was in pain but as soon as foot steps reached her ears, Kat knew that is was a groan of annoyance. One of her bodyguards attempted to rid of a persistent reporter. 

"Female, age thirty, five foot one, one hundred and thirty pounds… How annoying… It's Amelia. I can hear her high-pitched voice all the way from here. She wants another interview for People and she's brought someone else with her," Kat reported as soon as she picked up the slightest of sounds. 

Kat grit her teeth as soon as she heard, "Katsura, darling! How have you been?" 

Kat wanted to run and hide and for the sake of Vash, who was too tired to answer questions, she met the reporter half way. "Morning Amelia," Kat smiled as best as she could. The reporter moved on to what she referred to as the 'parlor' which was where all the interviews were held. 

"Where's your charming husband today? I don't think I've seen him yet," Amelia said as she sat down on one of the velvet chairs. 

Kat took a seat across from the reporter, "He's feeling under the weather. I don't think he's up for an interview today." 

Amelia frowned. "That's too bad. Tell him that I hope he gets better," and almost as an afterthought she added, "The poor darling." 

"What did you want to ask me today?" Kat said becoming a bit blunt. 

"The press wants to know how much money you own… and I must say I'm curious to find out myself!" Amelia thanked the butler when offered tea and waited for Kat's response. Kat smirked _'Let's see if this annoying bimbo is any good at math…' _ "Well…" Kat paused for emphasis, "I'm not sure it's very polite to tell." 

The other person that had arrived with Amelia wandered into the room and muttered an apology about getting lost. "Oh please do go on," Amelia persisted and dismissed her partner's rudeness. 

"Let's put it this way… I alone have enough money to spend $10,000 a minute for the next 85 years," Kat said with her attention focusing on Amelia's partner. 

Amelia noticed Kat's gaze, "Oh, this is Alex. He's my sister's boyfriend." 

"You alone have over 500 billion dollars?" Alex asked. 

"You're really good at math," Kat commented growing more uneasy by the minute. Rei wandered in and snapped at Alex. The wolf bared her teeth and a throaty growl could be heard. 

Alex grew pale and backed off as Rei passed him. "Shouldn't that beast be muzzled?" Alex asked hoarsely. 

Kat's anger flared. "If you knew anything about Reikoku, you'd know that she had a mind of her own. I don't control her, she controls herself," she used the wolf's full name to show she was displeased with Alex's actions. 

"Get away beast!" Amelia said as Rei passed her. 

The wolf looked pleadingly at Kat and the superstar smiled slightly. Amelia screamed as her scalding tea spilt all over her lap. Alex jumped and knocked the coffee table. It shattered on impact and this gave Kat the thing she needed to make sure Alex wound never been seen here again. 

"You whelp!" Kat screeched at the boy, "That table was priceless!" 

"I'll pay for it!" Alex defended. 

"Ok…" Kat pretended to calm down, "Well then, that's going to be five hundred grand." 

Alex grew a few more shades of white, "I don't have five hundred grand…" 

"Well then that leaves one more option…" Kat smiled slightly and Rei picked up the hint. The wolf snapped at Alex and barely missed sinking her teeth into his flank. 

^_^

Tanya heard the screams even before the two reporters flew out the door. She jumped to avoid them and asked, "What was that? The fourth reporter you've scared away this week? You remembered to collect the film right?" 

Kat walked to the door to help her friend with her purchases, "I _always_ remember the film and that was the seventh reporter. No one calls my 'dawgs' beasts." They laughed at Kat's pitiful attempt of what they nicknamed 'rap language.' "So what did you buy?" Kat asked her friend. 

"A dress for the chrysanthemum festival. Can you believe that I was invited?" Tanya laughed. 

"I can't believe you're going!" Kat snorted. 

"Oh come on! I'll remember to bring extra security!" Tanya promised. 

Both remembered the year that one of the guests had been shot while attending the festival. "I just don't want the same thing happening to you…" Kat said as she inspected the colorful dress her friend picked out. 

"I know but I'll be careful," Tanya reassured her friend. 

^_^

"Let's go to the beach and have some fun!" Vash said feeling better than he had in a while. 

"Vash, we can't have fun, it's a private beach. Meaning that there's NO ONE else on the beach!" Kat complained. Vash gave her a confused look. "You can't have fun if there's no one around!" Kat said. 

Kage could be heard from the next room over belting out a beer commercial, "I love… Football on TV, shots of Jena Lee, hanging with my friends… AND TWINS! And I love you too! That's the love song!" The seventeen year out burst out laughing and a few others joined in on the laughter. 

"Come on Kat! We could rent a boat! After all, I can't do it without my first mate!" Vash grinned stupidly. 

"You're hopeless," Kat muttered. "Tanya, when's the festival start?" 

"In two hours!" came the reply. 

"I suppose we could rent a boat…" no sooner had Kat spoken when Vash ushered her outside. "But my clothes," Kat protested. A butler bowed to her and held up one of her favorite bathing suits. Kat frowned and spoke to Vash, "You knew I'd agree didn't you?" 

He grinned innocently. Kat rolled her eyes and stepped into their floating mansion. 

^_^ 

"Vash are you sure you don't want to go back?" Kat asked him as he leaned over the side of the ship to spew. Kat had to wait since Vash was too busy reliving his lunch to answer. 

"I'll be fine," he insisted as he sat on top of a chest full of life jackets. 

"You sure you'll be ok?" Kat asked worriedly. 

Vash nodded and Kat gave him a concerned look. She sat down next to him and stared out across the ocean. They had anchored since Vash only became sicker when the boat was in motion. (**A/N: When the boat is moving across the water with the engine helping, not the waves.) **

A playful dolphin had wandered up to the boat and Kat thought of climbing into the water with it. There was a small click as the captain slid the glass door to the cabin shut. He was carrying a bucket of fish and Kat watched amused as he proceeded to feed the energetic bottlenose. Kat caught the movement as Vash's hand flew to his chest. Her eyes widened in horror as she wondered if he was having a hard attack, "Vash! What's wrong?" 

His expression changed from shocked to annoyed in a split second. 

Kat sweat dropped as Vash pulled his cell phone out of his chest pocket. It was on vibrate and Kat figured it must have spooked him. 

Vash spoke into his small cell phone, "Hello…? Yes I know she went to the ceremony… Do I know what happened? No, why…?" There was a long pause and Vash's expression became guarded. "Thanks, I will," with that Vash hung up. 

Kat watched him search for something to say. His jaw muscles tightened and his brows furrowed. "Vash, what's wrong?" Kat asked. 

He sighed, "Tanya and Kageunsei have been shot. They want us to head over to the hospital right away." 

Vash watched as Kat's face paled, "How are they doing?" 

_'How do you think they're doing?! They've just been shot!'_ his mind screamed. "It doesn't look as if they'll make it. The person who shot them is dead; he killed himself, so we'll never know what his reasons were for shooting Tanya and Kage." 

Kat rubbed her temples and spoke slowly, "One thing I don't understand… With all the body guards we have, how could something like this have happened?" 

"I don't know," Vash said as the boat began to pick up speed.

Kat fell silent and was aware that Vash was no longer throwing up. _'One thing I'll never understand…Why, even after he knows that there's no need to act stupid, does he choose to do so anyways?'_

**A/N: ***cries* that was pretty bad… and it wasn't even a filler! Did I mention that this is the last chapter I've written? I need ideas! **Please give me ideas! **I'll use the best idea you have for the ending! (This means I want you to choose the ending!) **PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	11. Visiting Hours are Over

HA! I'm back… finally ^-^ Sorry it took me so long to update but I just couldn't think of where to go with this. I first thought of a dream sequence but then decided against it since it's been done too often. I still haven't thought of the perfect ending so I'm still open to ideas! 

Change in plans: Thomas wasn't shot, Kageunsei was. (I fixed the last chapter to say so!)

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

Chapter 11

"Tell me what happened again," Kat asked anyone who was listening. 

"She was shot, that's all we know besides the fact that whoever shot her killed himself," Kurama said. He was sitting to Kat's left on a wooden bench located in Tanya's hospital room. Vash was sitting next to Kat looking drained and wearing his orange glasses. 

"Think he was working for someone?" Kat asked.

"The fact that he killed himself is something to consider but I was thinking the same thing," Kurama answered. There was a short pause then he asked, "Has anyone seen Vix or Katakana?" 

"Not since yesterday…" Kat said. "Come to think of it, I haven't seen Jasmine or Thomas in a while either…" She changed the subject, "Do you think Inuyasha will be ok?" 

"Why do you think someone would shoot Tanya and Kageunsei?" Sakura asked. She was sitting in a chair next to her dad looking just as tired as he was. 

"I really wish you guys would stop speaking as if I'm not here!" Tanya yelled from her bed. Kage stirred in his sleep but didn't wake. He was in a bed to the right of Tanya.

Kat ignored her friend and kept her attention on her husband and daughter, "Are you two feeling ok?" 

Sakura shook her head, "It feels as if all the energy is draining from my body…" 

Vash yawned, "Same here." 

Kat noticed something peculiar, "Vash, did you do something with your hair?"

"No, why?" he asked.

Kat sat up and began to run her fingers through his hair.

"What are you doing?" he asked confused.

"Your hair, it's turning black. Almost all of the roots are black," Kat said as her panic rose. She stood and began searching through Sakura's hair, "Your roots are completely black…"

Rei looked up from Vash's feet. Not good. It means that they're using their inner energy to fuel their activities. Everything they do uses up that energy. If their hair turns completely black, they'll die.

"Why hasn't my hair turned black?" Kat asked.

Could be a number of reasons but I'm guessing it's because you weren't born a plant. Rei said. 

'_I can't loose them…' _"Is there anything we can do to help?" Kat asked as she toyed with Vash's black roots a bit more. 

Nothing but pray and hope Knives fixes this problem. 

"Visiting hours are over," a nurse said as she leaned in to tell them. 

Kat sighed, "Get well soon Tanya."

Tanya laughed, "I'm part demon! I'll be out of here in a matter of days!"

Kat helped Vash up and Sakura trailed behind the group all the way to the car.

Inuyasha rode shotgun, Kat drove, and the rest of them were piled into the back. 

Kat's thoughts were distracted as she pulled into the drive way so it wasn't until Kurama snarled that she snapped to attention, "Oh my god…" 

(**A/N: **Yes, my signature cliffy! Don't worry; I'll have the next chapter written soon enough! Until then… **PLEASE REVIEW!!!)**


	12. Ashes, Ashes, We All Fall Down

BUWHAHA! I **just **finished writing this. I'm still working on getting over my writer's block and as soon as I can find out where exactly to go with this story I can get chapters written faster. Forgive me for the delay! I had finals and as you know, they're very stressful! Well, enjoy and…

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**_Unbreakable_**

Chapter 12

"Oh my god!" Kat slammed on the breaks and skidded directly into one of the other cars parked in the driveway. 

Everyone's attention was focused on the house. They slowly stepped out of the car and watched as one of the upper rooms smoked as flames licked at what was left of it. Debris littered the ground around them and continued to drift down from the burning room. 

Kat snapped out of her daze and noticed that the car she had rammed into was a police car. 

"Whose room was that?" Kurama asked with his gaze still on the flames. 

"It was our room," Vash growled.

"Another attempt at killing us?" Kat asked. "Why would anyone want revenge on us?" 

No one answered her questions and soon the distant screams of fire engines could be heard. The police man who owned the car Kat ran into ushered them off to the side and out of the driveway to ask them questions. His gaze remained on Rei who stared back at the man with an icy glare. 

^_^

*a few hours later at night*

Kat shuffled through the remains of the bombed room that had once been hers and Vash's. Her heart once again had taken on the numb feeling that comes with the death of someone near you. 

They had gotten a call from the hospital that day (after the police had finished their interrogation) saying that Tanya had died from her injuries and that Kageunsei wasn't any better. 

The tears threatened to spill over and Kat had a hard time swallowing past the lump in her throat. She watched where she stepped making sure that she wouldn't fall through the burnt floor. 

Smoke still spouted from parts of the rafters and it smelled strongly of ash. Kat stepped over what had been her shoe collection and spotted something shiny. She walked slowly over to see what it was and let out a choked gasp. It had been the dress she had worn to the award ceremony. She pulled it out from under a pile of burnt books and melted glass to see that it was in perfect condition. The diamonds on it sparkled in the setting sun and the fabric glowed red. 

'_But how?'_Kat wondered. 

She spotted something else hidden under her dress. It was a large, almost poster sized, framed picture of their group. The glass of the frame had cracked and a few shards fell out as Kat picked it up. From where she was she could hear the phone ring for the third time. 

No one bothered to pick it up and a man's voice came over the phone, "We're sorry to inform you that Kageunsei…"

Kat didn't need to hear the rest of what he was saying to know that the doctor had called to tell them he had died. The tears spilled over and little clouds of ash were sent up as her they hit the floor. 

Kat's legs buckled and she collapsed onto the floor sobbing. 

She felt another presence next to her and she growled, "Go away…"

There was no answer and Kat wiped her tears away to see who it was bothering her. Her brow knitted in confusion; there was no one there. She could still faintly feel the presence of someone in the room though. Kat closed her eyes and tried to use her mind to make an image of who it was but it came up blank. 

"I can't see you, but I know you're there," Kat's voice drifted across the seemingly empty room.  

She could pick up the faintest sounds of clothes rustling and a muffled surprised voice but nothing more. 

'_I can feel them there but I can see nothing…'_ Kat thought to herself. 

She squeezed her eyes shut as tightly as she could and concentrated. She used an old form of meditation someone had once taught her and made her mind go completely blank, devoid of thought and feeling. Then she pulled up only one thought, to find who ever it was within the room. 

Her golden eyes slid open and she was met with a saddened pair identical to hers. "Kenshin…" his name slipped off her lips in the form of a whisper. 

His hair was down; having escaped the band it was usually tied with and it stirred with the ash in the small breeze. Kat noted that something was different about him but she couldn't place her finger on it. 

"You can see me and hear me?" the Battousai's slightly startled voice asked. 

Kat lunged at him and pulled him into a bone crushing hug. 

His image shimmered and he thought she would pass directly through him. His eyes glimmered with curiosity to see that Kat hadn't passed through him. In fact, she was squeezing him tightly. Feeling rushed back to him in an instant and his lungs burned for the air he had no longer needed being dead. _'I'm alive?!' _    

Rei poked her head in having picked up a new scent. Kenshin?!

He let go of Kat and she met his confused gaze. "Something wrong?"

"I'm supposed to be dead remember?!" he yelled before cracking up. 

He smells of both the Battousai and Kenshin… Rei warned. 

"My sides must have finally mixed," Kenshin said as he sat up done with his fit of laughter. 

"What are you doing here anyways?" Kat asked.

"To tell you the truth? I have no idea," he laughed. 

 "How did you get here?" 

"Wish orb. You can blame the kids for that," he replied absently.

I don't understand. Wouldn't the Battousai have been a hellion and Kenshin an angel? Perhaps you're plant angel powers somehow managed to fuse them together and bring him back? Rei suggested.

"Am I that powerful?" Kat asked Rei.

The wolf shrugged and came over to sniff Kenshin. He spied her and smiled genuinely. His hand stroked the course topcoat of Rei's fur and his fingers mingled with her soft undercoat.  

Kat was puzzled by him and she wondered how the hell everything like this always had to happen to her. She was confused too because, once again, Kenshin had the eyes and voice of the Battousai. His personality had changed too. He was more of someone Kat had expected him to be on first meeting him. His Rurouni side had been a bit too sweet to the point where it spooked Kat at times and his battousai side had been too hard to deal with and had always unnerved her. Now Kenshin seemed to be perfectly balanced, not completely good, but also not completely bad.  

He caught her staring at him. His eyes hardened and took on a fiery hue. Kat got a chill that ran through her spine. His eyes seemed to have changed back into the killer they had once belonged. But as soon as he had leaned over enough for Kat to have to lean backwards to avoid touching him, he burst out laughing. 

His eyes dropped their fearsome look and gained something Kat had never expected to see. She had spotted happiness. 

Completely puzzled, Kat just sat there while Kenshin laughed away. He stopped after a while and stared at Kat, eyes glistening and a large smile plastered on his features. His hair appeared to be fire, the blood red and golden rays bouncing off it and the wind rippling through it, giving it a life of its own. 

Kat smiled and it matched his big grin. She hugged Kenshin again and began to cry. 

Alarmed, he pulled away and stared at her. Before realizing that she needed to be comforted.

She's been through a lot… It's nice to have you back... Kenshin, Battousai, whoever you are… Rei got up off the ash covered floor and padded out of the room through the hallways to find something else to do.  

(**A/N: **Hope you liked it! I'll have the next chapter up as soon as I write it! That's right, I _actually haven't written it yet… I'm determined to finished this story though so no worries! **PLEASE REVIEW!!!)**_


	13. Freaks, Geeks and Weirdos

Well this chapter is kind of strange but then again, I was once again watching Family Guy and had to stop half way through this chapter so that's why the end kind of got screwed up… Yeah

**_FAN ART- _**If you guys want to start drawing scenes from my stories I'll post them on my site (send them through email). I think it'd be really awesome to see what you guys think of when you read my stories. One of the reasons I don't use much detail is since I leave most of it up to you (the other reason I don't use much of it is because there's only so much I can think of -_-^). 

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**_Unbreakable_**

Chapter 13

"So where's Jasmine?" 

"Caribbean, on a three month vacation." 

"And she didn't tell us?"

"Had to leave right away."

"And Inuyasha?"

"Went back to his time and I have a feeling we won't be seeing him much anymore." 

"And Vix?" 

Kurama's fur bristled and he hissed, "I haven't seen her in the past two weeks but Katakana is missing as well."

"You think she ran out on you?" Vash asked as he sipped a martini, something he wasn't overly fond of. 

"Could be," the fox demon replied not wanting to talk about it.

"What about Thomas?" 

"Went with Jasmine."

"Seen Kat lately?"

"On the roof. Wouldn't bug her though. She really misses Tanya and Kage… We all do."

"What about Sakura?" Vash wondered where his daughter had wandered off to.

"I think she really misses Kage. I mean _really misses him," Kurama said. _

Vash nodded but decided now was not the time to talk to his daughter. Rei yawned at Vash's feet and rolled over to get her back to the fire. The cushion she was laying on shifted as the stuffing moved from side to side to balance the wolf's weight. 

Vash yawned having seen Rei do it and decided he was going to go get some sleep. Then he realized that his room had been blown up. He cursed silently and just ended up staying where he was on the massive fluffy blood-red living room couch. 

As soon as he closed his eyes he was asleep.

^_^

"The stars are beautiful," Kenshin commented.

Kat smiled a little, "They sure are." 

She had her head resting on his shoulder and both of them were gazing at the clear night sky. Kenshin had his arm around Kat, his golden eyes giving off an eerie glow. She had ceased crying and he was trying his hardest to keep her mind off her dwindling numbers of friends. His hair was still down and the wind licked at it playfully letting it mix with Kat's. Her own golden eyes gave off the same strange glow which was the effect the moonlight had on them. 

Kat sighed, "How much time do you think you have left here?" 

 Kenshin flicked his gaze down to her. His eyes reflected sorrow, sympathy, regret and remorse. Kat shivered under his haunting gaze. 

"To tell you the truth," he sighed, "I could be swept away at any moment. I really have no clue when I have to leave or even if I have to…"

He trailed off when Kat wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his shirt, "I've missed you so much! You can't leave! You just got back…"

She paused when she felt him hug her back just as tight, something he rarely did. "I don't want to leave either and I won't as long as I have the freedom to stay." 

Kat smiled as best as she could. It came out lopsided but it was enough to get the message across. 

"Come on, let's go back inside," Kenshin said as he stood. He helped Kat up and wrapped his arms around her waist for support.   

They headed inside and shut the heavy charred soundproof door behind them. Kat yawned as she walked down the large red carpeted stairway. Her free hand slid down the gold (plated or solid, she couldn't remember) banister while the other one remained locked securely over Kenshin's arm. They were passing through the living room when Kat spotted Vash sleeping fitfully. 

He was muttering slightly and his hands kept twitching. One leg as well as an arm dangled over the couch onto Rei, who was sleeping peacefully. Kat slipped free of Kenshin's grasp and kissed Vash lightly on the forehead. The blonde quieted slightly in his sleep and stopped muttering. Kenshin took a step closer and as soon as he moved Vash's eyes shot open. In less than a second, both of them had maneuvered around Kat and had their weapons drawn. 

She had blinked at the second they had moved and had missed the weapon drawing. Now both men stood off to the side, Kenshin with his sword at Vash's throat and Vash with his gun at Kenshin's head. Vash's glare was fiercer and unfocused from being forced out of his slightly drunken sleep. Kenshin was uncertain of what was going on but he wasn't taking any chances. 

"You're back?" Vash asked as more of a statement. 

"Here to stay as long as I can," Kenshin confirmed. 

Vash scoffed something he never did unless he was around his brother and clicked the safety off his gun.

"Vash? WHAT ARE YOU DOIN-?!" Kat's yell was cut short by the sound of Vash's gun unloading.

Her expression swiftly changed to an array as emotions battled for position of her features. 

Something behind her exploded into dust and flakes. Kat turned around to see that the granite floor behind them had acquired a large hole. She swiftly looked back to see Kenshin with his sword extended, having completed its deathly arc. The sword's blade rested in the air about six inches away from Vash's neck. 

The blonde stared at the blade for a moment before his eyes bulged, "SCARY!" 

"Y-you're not dead?" Kat asked a bit bewildered.

Vash rubbed his neck while Kenshin examined his head. "Nope," they answered.

"Good… BECAUSE I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Kat roared.

The two men ignored her and Vash grabbed for Kenshin's sword. His hand passed through it. 

Kat came over and lightly touched Kenshin's arm just as Vash brought his fist down on the red head. He had expected it to go through but he hit skill. Both cursed loudly, another thing they didn't do often, and glared at each other. Kat moved away and watched as Kenshin made to hit Vash with the blunt side of his sword. It passed through him and Vash twitched. 

Kat watched confused.

Rei sat up having been awoken from her sleep. Kenshin can only interact with living things so long as he's toughing Kat... now shut the hell up!

All eyes darted to the wolf. 

Rei ignored them and left the room to join Sakura. They watched as Rei trotted off down the hall with her wolf's bicycling tireless jog. 

Kat coughed to catch their attention, "Our room's been blown up, all the guest rooms are being used and I'm not sleeping on the floor. Any ideas?" 

Kenshin sheathed his sword and Vash placed his gun back into its holster. 

"Isn't there a couch that opens up?" Vash asked.

"There is in the billiard room…" Kat said the first place that popped into her head.

The two guys stared at her thinking how odd it would to sleep in a room reeking of smoke.  

"You have a better idea?" she said catching their expressions. 

"We could borrow that tent in the garage."

"Or sleep on the roof." 

"In the car?"

"On this couch?"

"In Vix's or Jasmine's rooms?"

"Kick Kurama out of his room?"

"Get a room at a hotel?"

"Get Rei to take us back to the hut."

"The secret room behind the bookcase."

"The tree house."

"There are futons in the cupboard."

"Oh, what about the attic?"

"Or the empty pool house."

"The other secret room with the door behind the janitor's closet." 

"No, Vix keeps all her exotic pets in there…"

"And you would know this because?" 

"I was bit by her armadillo."

"They have no teeth…"

"Oh wait… That was a dream… Or was it?"

"I'm leaving now…" Kat excused herself while the two psychos had their 'fun.' She decided that she'd just grab the couch in the attic. Kat was half way up the marbled stairs of the attic when she began to wonder what the hell the two had been blabbering about. 

'What do I care? Freaks…'

(**A/N: **I kinds wanted the reunion to be a little more formal but this was the best I could come up with at the moment… I could rewrite it… In a few years… **PLEASE REVIEW!!!)**


	14. My Bloody Valentine

Sorry for the change between italics for thoughts but I get confused on which was which since I use so many between stories. 

So here's what the chart should look like (although I mix these up sometimes on accident):

'meow' –telepathy

'**_meow' _**–plant speech

'_meow' –_thoughts

meow -wolves speaking

Oh yeah, I also attempted to make a blueprint of what the mansion looks like but it's harder than it looks! I've found that the rooms aren't positioned correctly on the blueprint and that if I attempted to put all the rooms where there supposed to be (how I see them in my mind), there'd be two kitchens and about twenty hallways… -_-^ 

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**_UnBREAKable _**

Chapter 14

'_That was one of the stranger dreams I've had in a while_…' Kat thought as she woke up. _'Ha! Like Kenshin's really back…' _She yawned and sat up. Then she spotted a red head sleeping soundly next to her. She blinked still groggy and poked the mass of sleeping bag next to her. _'Maybe it wasn't a dream. But that means Tanya and Kage are…dead.' _ 

"Crap," Kat said allowed. 

"What?" two sleepy voices answered her.

Vash's aqua marine eyes cracked open and were met with a pair of amber ones. Vash smiled thinking it was Kat and the eyes took on a look of confusion, disgust then finally laughter. Then Vash realized that the eyes didn't belong to Kat. He bolted into an upright position and Kat opened her mouth to warn him but it was too late. 

Vash slammed his head on the marble shelf above him and cracked it slightly. "Ow…" he whispered.

Kat scooted over and helped Vash sit up. Kat shoved Kenshin over a little more to make room and ended up making him fall off the edge of the bed. He let out a small 'oro?!' as he hit the floor face first.

"Sorry Kenshin!" Kat said as she unzipped his sleeping bag so he could move. 

He let out a small irritated sound when he felt the cold rush into his bag. The cold feeling stopped as soon as Kat let go of the bag. He sat up and to his irritation, passed directly through the bag. 

"Are you ok Vash?" Kat asked as she lightly toughed the spot where he had head. Her golden eyes were full of concern.

'_Well, I at least know who she gets the golden eyes from…' _"Ow…" he replied.

_'This sucks. I can't touch anything unless I'm touching Kat.' _ Kenshin sighed and stood up. 

"Going somewhere Kenshin?" Kat asked as she saw him head for the door.

"Not really. I'm just going to see how thick the walls are," his voice dimmed as he passed through the door. 

Kat sighed, "We need to do something about that…" She paused to look back at Vash. 

He was lying next to her with his eyes closed and beads of sweat had formed on his forehead. 

"Vash… What's wrong?" Kat asked him.

"Hurts…" he said just barely above a whisper.

"What hurts? Your head?"

Vash nodded slightly. 

"Is it another energy spike? Like when you blew out the garage?" 

He didn't reply and Kat's concern began to grow. Then she noticed something else, "Oh god! Vash!? Your hair…" 

**_'…It's turning silver…'_**Kat rummaged through his hair with her finger tips to see that each and every strand was starting to turn silver from the roots up. Kat's dread began to grow as she was faced with another new possibility: loosing Vash. _'If this is a plant related disease then why don't I have it? Wait…' _

"Sakura!" Kat bolted from her sleeping bag and took off down the stairs, through the kitchen and down the hallway to her daughter's room. 

(**A/N: **They were in the attic.)

The door to the room flew open with a bang to reveal Sakura lying in her bed, sweating and panting. 

Kat ran over to feel her forehead and pulled her hand back in shock when she felt the heat scorch her hand. 

"Rei!" Kat called for her guardian. 

The wolf materialized next to Kat, read her mind, and quickly pulled Sakura off the bed to the bathroom. Kat followed closely behind.

The tub filled itself with ice cold water and the massive wolf heaved the black haired girl into the tub. Kat watched in horror as Sakura began to twitch violently.

"She's having a seizure!?"

She's going into shock. It's the cold water that does it. There's no way that I could have cooled her down fast enough without Sakura suffering even more. 

"Can't you stop it?!"

My powers are limited. It took almost everything I had to get Knives to Gunsmoke. Don't we have a first aid kit in the house?

"Yeah, but it doesn't have any sedatives in it!" Kat grunted as she attempted to lift Sakura out of the steaming tub. "Don't just stand there!"

Kat flashed an irritated and impatient glance at Rei but almost dropped her daughter when she spotted the expression on the wolf's face. 

Rei's icy blue eyes were round with shock and all the muscles in her immense head were contracted with terror.

Kat turned to look at her friend was staring at.

No don't-!    

A piercing scream echoed through the halls of the mansion. The windows rattled in their sills and Kuroneko darted for cover. 

The scream ended with a muffled chocking sob. 

Rei pulled gently at Kat's clothing to signal it was time to leave. Blood trickled across the once ivory tiles and crimson trails flowed from Sakura's mouth. The body ceased twitching and went completely limp. 

Kat began to hyper ventilate, sucking in big gulps of breath to calm herself but it only ended up with her stomach emptying it's contents. 

Rei watched with all the will power she could muster as Kat passed out face first into the bodily fluids spilled across the floor. 

(**A/N: **That was the most disgusting scene I've ever written. Sorry if this cased any problems for those of you with weak stomachs!)

^_^

I'm guessing Thomas must be dead too.  

"Most likely…"

Being half plant, they couldn't survive the energy loss. I can't figure out why Kat hasn't suffered any of it yet. I can only guess how much longer Vash has got left. Did you see how his hair is turning silver?

"Yes, that I did…"

Can I ask you one thing?

Kenshin lifted an eyebrow.

Why are you wearing that? 

Rei looked up at the red head to see he was wearing a pink feather boa, with an old fashioned hat, costume jewelry and a red glittery spring heart headband. There was a strange star tipped wand that was blinking sticking out of his hakama. 

Kenshin looked at the wolf through his heart shaped sun glasses, "I have no idea."

Isn't it Valentine's Day?

"I have no clue; I've been dead for the past few years. Time has no value where I came from." 

Kuroneko poked his head out from under the couch and batted at the pink boa. Kenshin glared at him from under the brim of the hat. 

Rei sneezed as one of the feathers the black cat clawed out landed on her nose. 

Kuroneko's tail puffed as he was hit full on with the blast. His fur lay matted against his skin dripping with snot. The cat took off and dragged Kenshin off the couch as he was caught in the boa. Kenshin passed through the coffee table and eventually through Rei, whose fur stood on end. 

"I never cared for Valentine's Day…" Kenshin muttered with his head still through Rei. He sat up and his voice grew louder, "Here's a helpful hint: DON'T DIE!"

Some Valentine's Day. There's no one to celebrate with and no one's in the mood for celebrating.

"Is Kat still knocked out?"

Yeah, she's up stairs sleeping.

"Is she going to be ok?" Kenshin asked as he removed the hat.

Rei slipped the head band back on him and removed the glasses as she replied. I don't know. She answered truthfully.

Kurama's light snores could be heard from the couch. He had cried himself to sleep. He was so week that he had to remain in his human form. 

Rei glanced at the news headline which read: 'Our Favorite Foxy Ladies Vixen and Katakana Found Dead This Morning!' It went on to say that they had been killed in a plane crash returning home from a photo shoot in Hawaii. 

_'Is everyone dying? Could it be my fault for spending all this time away from heaven?' _

Kenshin!

"What?"

I asked you if you had to go back. Your objective was to stay here long enough for the kids to figure out your past but with them gone, what's stopping you from coming back?

He shrugged and looked at the wolf with thoughtful eyes. His gesture and meaning was completely thrown off by the comical headband and boa but the message managed to get across. Even Kenshin didn't know how long he had left.

Do you think spending this much time away from the other realm has affected your spirit?

Kenshin sighed thinking it was a rhetorical question. Then he stood up, "I'm going to wait until Kat wakes up."

'_I think it's best to leave her alone…' _Rei thought but let him go. Kurama stirred in his sleep and began to mutter. Rei jumped onto the couch next to him and he quieted instantly. Rei could feel his arms wrap securely around her and his hands stroked her ears a bit before he dozed off into a deeper fit less sleep.  

She signed. _'It almost wants to make me wish that I didn't have to wake up tomorrow…'_  She buried her nose in her massive tail and fell asleep almost instantly. 

(**A/N: **Sorry for the odd chapter! Also sorry that I haven't updated in a while. Please forgive me! This story has to have some kind of action… which I'm still debating on… I'll try to hurry and write the next chapter! **PLEASE REVIEW!!!)**


	15. French Vanilla Romance

_Not so important-_ I got my Belldandy Oh My Goddess figure in the mail today! Me so happy! It's so pretty! I have the limited edition red with wings version! I also have Urd in limited edition white. Beware my collector's items! Buhahaa….?

_More important- _I'm guessing I forgot to explain things… hehe… Yes, the thing that killed Sakura and Thomas (and is working its way into Vash and Kat) is the disease the plants are carrying. As you should know, Kageunsei (I made another typo in the last chapter, it should say Kageunsei is also dead, not Thomas!) and Sakura are both half plant, their bodies can't handle only being part plant so they died… sucky explanation but close enough… At least I got the point across, ne? 

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**_Unbreakable_**

**Chapter 15**

Kurama, you're dreaming. It's just a dream! Please calm down! Emerald eyes flashed open and met the icy blue ones of Rei. The wolf stared back at him concerned and slightly frightened for him. 

Tears ran from Kurama's eyes and he just seemed to notice that he was crying. His crimson hair, which had grown past his butt in the last few years, had come loose from the black band that usually held it together. 

His wave of crimson fire burned across the pallid couch and licked at the oaken floor. His expression was of shock and it took a moment to realize that he had been dreaming. 

Rei was about to ask what he had been dreaming about when Kurama pulled the massive wolf into a bone crushing hug. Rei stiffened a moment from being surprised before laying her head across his shoulder. She sighed and picked up the faint scent of rose. 

Are you ok? she whispered.

Kurama's fingers sifted through her fur seeking comfort. The crystal tears continued to flow and stain Rei's coat. 

'_I wish I could cry… to release and express my emotions as easily as he can…'_ She began to hum, hoping to soothe his tattered mind. 

Been a long road to follow

Been there and gone tomorrow

Without saying goodbye to yesterday

Are the memories I hold still valid?

Or have the tears deluded them?

Maybe this time tomorrow

The rain will cease to follow

And the mists will fade into one more today

Something somewhere out there keeps calling

Am I going home?

Will I hear someone singing solace to the silent moon?

Zero gravity what's it like?

Am I alone?

Is somebody there beyond these heavy aching feet?

Still the road keeps on telling me to go on

Something is pulling me

I feel the gravity of it all…

^_^

"Death, death, death!" a maid screeched to the others. "I'm leaving before I turn dead!" she said in her Hispanic accent while waving a feather duster for emphasis. She took off her apron and tossed it onto the coat rack by the main door. 

The other maids jumped at the slam the large mahogany door made as it hit the frame. It rattled the windows and the maids ducked in fear they would shatter.

"Perhaps she's right!" a Chinese maid spoke up as soon as she was sure her colleague was gone. 

"It's true that there seems to be more deaths than usual and I'm not happy about stumbling in upon our deceased mistress Sakura but we owe it to the members of this household to stay here," a slightly-too-intelligent-for-her-job maid pointed out. 

"Owe them for what?" someone lest interested challenged.

 "Tell me," the smart maid countered, "What were you paid at your last job compared to this one?"

 Silence…

"I thought so! You see? We are well over paid for our services. Mistress Katsura even still insists on her keeping the maintenance of her own room…" _'When it was still there…' _

"She's right!" a half-Scottish, half-polish maid answered.

"Everyone in favor of staying!" a butler yelled as he raised his hand.

"Aye!" 

^_^

The mourning rays disturbed Kat's closed lids. _'Don't wake up! Don't wake up!' _Kat groaned as her eyes opened to be hit fill on by the sun's rays. 

She rolled over and sighed as she caught the lengthening silver hair of Vash's head. Ever from where she was, she could feel the heat radiating off of him. _'How high can his temperature get before…? Don't think about it.' _ Kat rolled over onto her stomach and hugged her pillow. 

Her mind raced with the events of the day before and she attempted to shut it out but after a while she noticed it was no use. Kat sat up and noticed a figure in the corner of the room. It was Kenshin, sleeping soundly in the bay window, the rays of sun lapping and teasing at his features. Dust particles floated on the beam of light streaming through the window and pooling on the floor below. 

Kat rubbed her eyes but no matter how many times she blinked, the faint outline of wings and a halo wouldn't go away. She climbed out of bed and the covers reached out for her to come back. Kat took her throw blanket with her, wrapping it around her body, and walked silently over to where Kenshin slept. She got within ten feet of him when his eyes opened to see who it was. He appeared to be still sleeping but Kat knew him better. 

"Getting rusty are we?" Kat teased him.

Kenshin dropped the act instantly and smiled at her, "Me? Never!"

Kat laughed then switched moods. "You were dreaming about the past again weren't you?"

"I go through all the trouble to hide it and here you are bringing it up…" he teased while still trying to cover it up.

"Still hurts to talk about it?" Kat asked as she sat down into his lap.

Kenshin shivered with pleasure. It was as if he had just drunk a cup of coffee after being frozen for years on end. He pulled Kat closer and she leaned her head on his shoulder affectionately. _'I still haven't chosen between them… It's like having to pick between lipstick and lip-gloss!' _She laughed silently. 

_'She seems to be in a good mood today.' _Kenshin stroked her hair affectionately, "Yeah. I suppose it does."

"Even after all this time?" Kat stated in understanding more than a question. 

"Hmm…" Kenshin made a purring growl kind of sound to acknowledge he understood. 

Kat sniffled as she felt a wave of tears threaten to overcome her.

Kenshin picked up the feeling, "What's wrong Kat?" His hold tightened around her and he glanced around the room looking for anything that may have upset her.

"What's wrong?" Kat whispered, "My friends are dropping like flies, my daughter and son are both dead, Suzaku is dead, the plant disease is beginning to infect me…" Kat caught his doubtful stare. "Don't look at me like that! I know I look fine but I can feel the energy slowly draining from me. If Knives doesn't do something soon…" She paused and changed subjects.

"Not to mention Vash looks about to croak! But the worst thing is… the worst thing is that you're dead but still here…" Kat paused again and could feel her cheeks redden and her eyes become puffy.

"I can leave…" Kenshin said in a hurt and surprised tone.

"You don't get it do you?!" Kat half snarled. "I still love you… but I'm married to Vash, my dumb blonde and love him too. Is it wrong to love you both?" She began to cry harder.

Kenshin pulled Kat closer and buried his nose in the nape of her neck, "I won't tell you I know how you feel because I don't and I won't tell you I'm sorry because it's not my fault and it's not yours either… but I can tell you that love works in odd ways. That it's sometimes impossible to know if you're making the right decision. You don't have to pick between us because you already have us. I'm fine with it and I'm sure Vash is too."

_'That is by far the most inspirational thing he's ever said…' _Kat sighed through her hiccupping tears, thought of saying something, then deiced against it. She just turned around and buried her face into his hair. 

Kenshin wasn't too happy at the moment but he accepted the fact that she could love both of them at the same time. All he wanted to do right now was sob just like the woman in his arms was doing but for her sake and his, he decided against it.  

Kenshin took in a large breath to calm himself and stole the blanket wrapped around Kat to drape over them both. 

^_^

How much time passed was hard to say but Kenshin was just happy Kat was feeling better and had stopped crying. His shirt was damp where her tears had leaked through but that was one of the last things on his mind. 

"I can make us a cup of coffee," Kenshin offered.

Kat nodded in agreement and let herself be dragged off to the kitchen. She sat down on one of the high stools at a table that ran along the stove and counter. Her feet dangled and searched absently for a rung to rest on. 

Kenshin cursed the coffee maker for having a fresh cup already there but he figured Kat wouldn't notice or care if he threw it out to make another one. _'I hope she likes French Vanilla…' _

Out of the corner of his eye he caught Kat attempting to smile. Her face looked like something out of a horror magazine. Sad people smiling just didn't look right. Her eyes were empty and covered with a mask of happiness that only came with years of experience but Kenshin's skillful gaze could see straight through to her soul. 

"You don't have to be happy all the time," he told her. 

"I hate being sad," Kat told him.

"You can't control all emotions… besides, if I can see through your expression, who's to say everyone else can't?" he asked reasonably.

Kat's lips turned up in a true recognizable sarcastic smile, "I hate you sometimes…" 

"Coffee's ready," Kenshin said as it began to bubble and hiss.

"I keep forgetting how fast that thing is…" Kat commented. 

Her acute hearing picked up the sounds of two figures approaching. She was sure Kenshin had felt them come in too. "Smelled the coffee you freeloaders?" Kat asked jokingly.

"Nothing like the scent of French Vanilla," Kurama said.

I'm not really into coffee, but I'll have a cup… or bowl… of it.

"I hope I made enough!" Kenshin thought allowed.

He poured out equal amounts and passed one to everyone in the room all the while keeping an eye on Kurama and Rei. _'Something's changed between them…' _

_'Kenshin feels it too.' _Kat pretended to ignore it and hoped Rei wouldn't read her thoughts.

"This is really good! Why does it always seem to taste better when Kenshin makes it?" Kurama asked.

"Are you saying I suck at cooking?" Kat teased.

Kurama laughed, "No, you're cooking is wonderful! It's just that Kenshin's coffee is to die for…! So to speak…"  

"Use anymore enthusiasm and I'll mistake you for a queer," Kat muttered laughing slightly.

"Mistake me for a queer and my rose whim may be visiting you soon…" Kurama threatened while his eyes turned gold.

_'I really hope he's joking… perhaps it's time to stop teasing him?' _Kat's expression gave away her slightly stunned feelings.

Kurama burst out laughing, "I'm sorry Kat, I was just joking! What could make our one-fourth yoko this on edge?"

Kurama caught the pain in her eyes and instantly switched his attention elsewhere.  He concentrated on transforming back to yoko. 

Kat watched with interest as his hair grew a few inches more and turned silver. His eyes turned completely gold and ears began to sprout from his head while his other human forms disappeared. She loved the way his tail sprouted; gracefully and flowing like a river to stop a few inches above the tiled kitchen floor. 

He smiled down at her with fanged teeth. 

_'He's so hot! I wish Kenshin had ears like that!' _Kat reached up to tweak one.

Kurama let himself purr, something very degrading for a demon lord, but he knew it would cheer her up. 

Kenshin smiled to himself. _'I bet she wishes I had ears like that!'_

Rei took off for the door, throwing an excuse behind her. Drank too much coffee!

The rest of the group laughed and for a moment longer, their troubles were cast aside.

(**A/N: **Longer chapter than I normally do (to make up for the 'short' chapters of Telltale Heart). Hope you liked it! I'll get to writing the next chapter! **PLEASE REVIEW!!!)**


	16. Can you see the darkness of heart?

Ok, I've decided to completely alter the story line to get this damned thing off the ground and back into production. New changes – I'm adding the cast of D.N.Angel so do you're research (there's links on my bio and I'll finish the sites as soon as I can). Reasons as to why I'm changing it – I've completely fallen for Dark, there was no where else to go with this story, I've almost completely forgotten Kenshin and Vash's personalities and I just could not get over my writers block. I really hope you can deal with the changes but I promise it only makes this story even more exciting…

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

****

**_UnBREAKable_**

****

**Chapter 16 **

 "Can you tell me what this looks like to you?" the psychiatrist asked Kat.

"Me shoving that card up your ass if you ask me that again," she snapped back irritably.

"You're not feeling well are you?" he asked.

"No, I'm not, but I'm not paying you one grand an hour just to tell me that," Kat clipped.

"Want to tell me what's wrong?" he asked.

"To tell you the truth? No I don't," Kat said as she sat up, "But from where I sit I see I don't have a lot of options." She paused before taking in a deep breath, "Let's see… My ex husband killed my first child as well as his spirit guardian, was killed then came back to life as an angel. I don't understand what the hell made him have the two different personalities but for the moment he seems to be controlling both quite well. My daughter just died recently from being murdered by the same people who killed my best friends. My current husband is sick from a disease that's spreading around on his home planet and if his neurotic brother doesn't save him soon he'll die. I also have two demon friends, one still missing and one heart broken. Then there's Rei, my spirit guardian who seems to have recently picked up an attraction to one of the demons. Where does that leave me? A complete wreck caught up in the middle of a complex love triangle with everyone I know either dead of dying… Are you satisfied?!" 

 Kat sucked in a huge breath and sighed feeling much better to have that off her shoulders. Her shrink blinked in surprise, "What?"

Kat stared back at him just as surprised. _'Since when are shrinks surprised?' _

_'Patient seems to be completely incurable. She makes up illusions that are surprisingly convincing. She is also very stressed and appears very worn out.' _

**'I can read your thoughts asshole better watch what you think,'**Kat glared at him. "Still don't believe me? Kenshin where are you? Pick something up or whatever."

_"Me do something? Why do I have to? You have powers too…" _Kenshin's voice whispered through the room. 

"I can't believe you followed mere here. Rei, you can come out too," Kat growled. 

The wolf appeared with in a foot of Dr. Smith and his glasses slid off his nose and onto the floor. Rei shifted forms to a human and picked up his glasses, "Here you go, sorry to startle you."

"Nice trick you picked up Rei," Kat said. "When did you pick that up? I see you haven't lost the tail yet."

"It's my signature," Rei said as she sat down next to Kat. 

Kat turned her attention back to her shrink, "Believe me now or must I continue."

"By all means, continue…" Dr. Smith said shocked to no ends.

Kat closed her eyes and concentrated. Hollow cracking and popping sounds could be heard and in an eruption of feathers, white wings began to sprout from Kat's back. Bones grew from where none had been before and it was extremely painful. Kat felt none of the pain though since she was too busy concentrating on transforming. 

She flicked her hair over her shoulder and opened her eyes, "And that's only the half of it." Her image flickered and she appeared next to Dr. Smith, "I have incredible speed as well as numerous powers." Kat levitated a book shelf then selected a few books titled 'Chicken Soup for the Grieving, Romantic, and Pet Lover's Soul.' "But one thing I can't do," Kat said as she kissed Kenshin on the cheek, making his appear with an armful of her deceased friend's pictures, "Is bring the dead back to life."

"What about him?" the shrink asked, mind running on autopilot, gesturing to Kenshin and his halo.  

"Wish orb, a gift from Vash, I think it was. The kids got a hold of one," Kat said as she picked up the pictures of Mayonaka, Katakana, Kageunsei, and Sakura. The pictures disappeared as soon as she touched them. 

"These," Kat said holding up the pictures of Kageunsei, Saku, and Suzaku, "Were our guardians. And these two…" Kat held up the disappearing pictures of Kageunsei and Suzaku, "Were Kenshin's guardians. Suzaku, the white one, representing his pure and sweet side, and Kageunsei representing his darker and more mysterious personality, the Hitokiri." 

Kat held up the last three pictures of Tanya, Jasmine and Vix, "These were my three best friends, all now dead."  

There was a long pause as no one dared say anything. Then Dr. Smith, still recovering said, "Even though it will take me months to recover from the shock I've just seen, I must say that you are handling this situation quite well. However, I cannot prescribe pills for you since I have a hunch that you'd be completely immune to them."

_'You can hear me right?' _Dr. Smith asked thinking.

**'Loud and clear…' **Kat thought back.

_'May I suggest something? If you're so called 'love triangle' is too stressful, why not introduce a new man and break off with the other two?' _

**'I love them too much to do that,' **Kat said before letting him continue.

_'If you love them that much, then I know that you'll make the right decision. But a word of advice, if you want what's best for you and them, I suggest ending it. As for grief, it's something that will take years to over come and off the record, do me a favor and kill the bastards who murdered your family and friends. It will for sure serve as a good pain medication.'  _

**'I like your prescriptions, thank you for your help,' **Kat said as she stood up.

"It was the least I could do… Now if you'll excuse me, I may just go see a shrink myself…"

^_^

_'Where is he? Where is that bastard?' _a dark from flew over head searching for the artifact that had been stolen by his other self. _'I'll get you for this Krad!' _He narrowly avoided hitting a building. _'Another me? Impossible! An angel walking on earth with a female thief? What the hell is that walking beside them?!' _ He banked off course to check out his new discovery. _'Krad can wait…' _

^_^

"That was tiring," Kat said to Kenshin.

"You feel ok? It takes a lot for someone human to conjure wings," Kenshin said.

"I know, but Dr. Smith needed his spiritual awakening," Kat joked. 

Kenshin sighed, "Don't push yourself too hard ok?"

Kat smiled and kissed his cheek, "Yes dad."

Kenshin glared at her and Kat just smiled back. Rei laughed at the two. Then all of the sudden, Kat's smile dropped off her face as she turned her head skyward and listened. Her golden eyes blazed with curiosity and fear.  

"What is it?" Kenshin asked.

"I hear something and let me say this, its way too big for a bird…" Kat trailed off as a large dark object landed before her. 

It shifted positions and Kat could hear the soft rustles of feathers, "You carry no weapons that I can hear on you but you wield quite a bit of power, I'd have to say you'd be just about my rival." 

"Just about? That's it? Then perhaps I should perform for you…" two lavender eyes stared at them from the black mass of feathers.

"No need," Kat said brushing the person off. From the pitch of voice she could tell it was a human male… well not quite human… "So what is a magnificent creature like yourself doing out here in the middle of the night?" Kat asked as she approached.

"I could ask the same of you. My name is Dark," he said as his wings unfurled to reveal a muscular boy looking around eighteen but he carried the air of someone much older and Kat guessed he was. 

"I'm Katsura, my friends call me Kat," she said as she shook hands, her own wings unfurling to compete with his. 

"You're not human?" Dark asked.

"Neither are you," Kat said a bit cocky. "I'm dog demon, fox demon, plant angel, angel, battousai, and human. The man standing behind me is Kenshin, which is where I get my battousai side from. Behind him is Reikoku, better known as Rei, and she is my wolf guardian kind of like your wings."

"You say Kenshin is a battousai?" Dark asked.

"He's dead and this just so happens to be his nicer side," Kat explained.

Kenshin drew his sword in a split second and cut Dark's attack in half. His eyes blazed gold and his wings and halo were a bit faded.

"Impressive," Dark said allowed.

"You think that's something? Wait until you meet Vash, Kurama and Inuyasha," Kat smiled. 

Dark smirked back, "You impress me the most. I'm surprised you noticed my wings." 

"What kind of creature is it?" Kat asked.

Dark's wings collapsed into feathers and a white blob resembling a rabbit appeared in his hand, "This is With. He's a demon who has been serving the Niwa family for hundreds of years." 

"Kawaii," Kat said as she stroked With. Then she paused and stood up straight, looking at Dark as if he were a ghost, "You resemble Kenshin. Who is your other side?"

"Daisuke Niwa." _'She impresses me more by the second…' _"I'm known as the phantom thief and I am forever cursed to steal artwork until I can get a body of my own. I must admit though, of all the people I've shared a body with, Daisuke is the one who's grown on me most," Dark said.

"You say you want your own body?" Kat asked and watched as Dark gave her a questioning look. "Well, you've certainly found the right people…"

**(A/N: **How was it? I hope you liked it! WOW! Three updates today alone! I'd say that was a great present to you guys ne? Well I'm off to Hawaii tomorrow so I'll work on this when it get back! **PLEASE REVIEW!!!)**


	17. I like to keep it DARK

Another sort of a filler but I figured you guys would like it just the same! Enjoy! 

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**UnBREAKable **

**_Chapter 17_**

"Not doing very well is he?" Riku, one of the maids, asked as she glanced at Vash.

"You should mind your own business," Risa, Riku's sister, said as she dusted off some picture frames. 

Riku sighed as she rubbed her own wet cloth over an old picture of the blond. It had been taken with Kat, Sakura, and Saku while on a vacation to Hawaii. "I just don't understand why they haven't called in a doctor yet," she said as she placed the picture down. 

"He's not human that's why," Risa said as she moved on to dusting off the counter.

"Not human?" Riku echoed.

"You're so stupid sometimes! I'm guessing you didn't read our contract. One of the lines specifically says that any 'secrets' of the families living here is not to leave," Risa sneezed as she inhaled some dust. "I'm not saying I know what that man is but I know for sure that he isn't human."

"Saying things like that will get you fired!" Riku protested. Her gaze landed on the famous super star. _'He sure has been sleeping for a long time…' _

"Come on, we've got one more room to dust before our shift is over," Risa said as she walked out into the hall.

Riku shut the door behind her and turned around to come face to face with Inuyasha. She dropped her cleaning supplies.

The dog demon grumbled about annoying humans and noisy house keepers, "What do you want wench?"

"Nothing!" Riku said as a defense then she calmed down a bit, "It's nice to see you again Inuyasha." 

"Feh," Inuyasha mumbled as he turned his back on her and continued off down the hall. 

"Riku! Where are you?" Risa yelled from the next room over.

"Coming!" Riku yelled back to her younger sister.

_'This house gets stranger and stranger…'_

^_^

Kat sneezed loudly. 

"Are you coming down with something?" Kenshin asked as he, Dark, and Kat soared over the city. The wind whipped through his hair and caressed his cheeks. He was surprised that the wind rushing over their feathers made no sound. '_Just like owls…'_

"Maybe," Kat said in answer to his question. Then she spotted the villa, "This is where we land." She tucked her wings into her sides to reduce the drag as she plummeted swiftly towards the ground. 

Kenshin followed and glanced at Dark, who seemed to be a bit shocked at how large the place was. The red head touched down next to Kat and grimaced at the crunch her wings made as they melted away. 

I beat you here. Rei smiled in her wolf form as she greeted the three at the door. 

Dark stepped through the door and was surprised at how elegant the place was. His black outfit seemed out of place with the colors in the room. The first thing he noticed was the marble staircase that lead up to the second floor. His gaze wandered around looking at the artwork and furniture. Out of the corner of his eye he caught Kat's outfit melt and change into elegant lounging clothes.

Kat caught him staring and smiled, "Rei is the cause of that. I must warn you of the other things in this house, most of which are magical or tend to change on a regular basis. I as well as some of the other residents here have powers but I'll leave it up to you to discover what they are."

"You said you'd be able to help me get my own body?" Dark asked.

"Rei, I need a temporary sealing spell. Can you come up with one?" Kat said as she began walking up the stairs.

Already ahead of you Kat. Rei said as she turned to Dark. The wolf turned to see that Dark was still watching Kat. She's beautiful isn't she? 

Dark snapped his gaze to the wolf and smirked, "A fallen angel."

I warn you though; there's quite a few people who already love her. Most of which end up dead or heartbroken. I know it's rude to say so but there's my warning. I smell dog demon. Inuyasha must be back. Rei flicked her gaze to the silver haired hanyou as he walked down the stairs. 

Dark watched unmoving, still not exactly sure what to make of the house or the people who lived there. 

"What's up bird boy? Long time no see Kenshin! Rei…" Inuyasha greeted as he passed by. 

"Nice to see you too dog boy," Kenshin said as he trailed after the demon on the way to the kitchen. 

Right, Rei said, let me see… She shifted to her human form and waved her fingers around her neck. A strange necklace appeared around her neck. It was black, made of leather, and very stringy. Rei moved her hands away from her neck and stretched them towards Dark. He stepped forward and felt the leather of the jewelry brush gently against his neck.  

Rei lowered her arms and quickly kissed him on the cheek. Two rings appeared on the end of the necklace and Rei explained. The kiss was to seal the spell. It's only considered temporary because if one of the rings falls off, you return to normal. On the other hand, if you give a ring away, the spell will become permanent and the other spirit who you share your body with will separate and gain a body of its own.

Rei felt that her answers were a bit curt but it was the only way she had ever learned to deal with these situations. Her eyes widened as the little white demon landed on her shoulder. 

"Kyu!" the little white puff exclaimed.

Rei paled as she stared at the strange creature. 

"Have fun With," Dark said to the puffball now on Rei's shoulder. He disappeared up the stairs after Kat.

_'But there's more to the spell…!' _Rei stiffened as the puffball rubbed against her neck. Laughter sounded behind her and Rei slowly turned around to see Kurama staring at her. He was in his demon form and Rei remained unmoving as Kurama waltzed up and picked With off her shoulder. 

Kurama sniffed the smaller demon with curiosity before placing it on his shoulder, "Don't worry, he's harmless." 

Rei starred at the rabbit looking demon with disgust. 

"Kyu!" With exclaimed as Kurama stroked him.

^_^

 Kat yawned as she opened the door to her makeshift room. Moonlight spilled through her window and Kat glided over the wooden floor. She threw open the window and sucked in a breath of fresh air. _'It's so beautiful out tonight!' _

Kat stepped back then flexed the muscles in her leg and took a flying leap out of the open window. Her feet skidded across the marble balcony on the other side and came to a stop right at the railing. Kat sighed and leaned against the cold stone gazing out into the bamboo forest. 

A black blur skidded to a halt next to her, "Not as easy as it looks." 

"Did Rei give you the spell?" Kat asked.

Dark was surprised by her clipped comment but remained unfazed. "Yes," he replied looking out into the rustling forest. 

Kat spotted his necklace. _'Was he wearing that before?' _

Dark caught her gazing at it and he reached back to remove one of the rings. The metal was warm against his palm and he clasped it tightly. The leather of the necklace dangled out one end of his hand. 

/I'll disappear if you give that to her…/

//You won't disappear, you'll just get a new body.//

/It's almost as if you want to get rid of me./ 

//You know I'd never do that Daisuke.//

/But still-/

//So long Daisuke. I know we'll meet again…// 

Kat was shocked when she felt the soft black leather rub against her neck. Her hand went to inspect it and it clasped around the identical ring that was hanging there. _'Rei didn't tell him the other half of the spell…' _Kat smirked and looked at Dark's matching necklace. 

"Too late huh?" Rei said as she leaned against the window panting. "You want me to tell him?"

"I can do it," Kat said without looking back. 

Rei shrugged and disappeared from the sill as if she had never been there. Dark awaited the news.  

 "The other half of the spell says that the one you give the ring to has to return your feelings. Daisuke has already relocated to a new body so the first half of the spell is complete," Kat explained. She paused, "If the spell isn't completed…"

"Let me guess, I die?" Dark cut her off.

Kat looked away from him out over the sea of trees. Tears began to form in her eyes, "I'm sor-"

Dark cupped her cheek with his hand and made her look at him. His violet eyes were soft and forgiving. He leaned forward and kissed her. 

Tears spilled over his hand, apparent of Kat's shock. Dark could tell she had been broken one too many times. Her emotional scars ran deep, far greater than his could ever have been and his heart wrenched to know that she felt that way. 

Kat let the tears flow. It came naturally to her, for over the past years many had fallen. She didn't pull away and this surprised even her. Perhaps it had been too long since she had someone hold her like that. 

Kenshin watched from the window. His hair caught in the breeze and he felt a small weight lifted off his shoulders. Still, his eyes blazed with jealously and mistrust. _'If you break her heart, I'll _**kill**_ you.'_  

(**A/N**: I hoped you liked this chapter! I'll have more up later! Until then, read **Comfortably Numb! **It's really good and has more of a complex plot than usual. **PLEASE REVIEW!!!)**


	18. Shards of Memory

Hello! This chapter just demanded to be written so here it is!

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**_UnBREAKable_**

****

**Chapter 18**

_'It's my curse. Everyone I love ends up getting hurt somehow. I'm not saying I love Dark but I'd be lying if I didn't say I had feelings for him. Now if I can't fall in love with him, he'll die. I know it's not entirely my fault but I still feel guilty. Vash still hasn't woken up either. He seems to get worse every day. His hair is completely silver and has grown so long it spills over the bed and onto the floor. I fear he may die; his fever is literally cooking him from the inside out. I don't even know if he'll survive the week. Rei and I have tried everything we can think of to cure him, you'd think that both out magic combined would be enough but it just isn't. _

_Kenshin isn't doing so well either. He seems to be low spirited ever since Dark kissed me and I can't blame him. Is it bad to love more than one person? I still have feelings for every man, demon and human alike, living in this house. Kurama has always been a small crush of mine and I'm still attached to Inuyasha. I love Vash but not as much as I used to and I feel terrible for it but I suppose there's nothing I can do. Kenshin is another story entirely. I still love him (how could I not?) but ever since he murdered Kageunsei and Mayonaka, even if it was his battousai side, I still feel uneasy around him. His golden eyes remind me too much of the killer that lives inside him. Kenshin says the battousai is gone but is it true? Can I trust him? _

_I'm falling apart at the seams. My life is too stressful being torn between loves and stardom. I don't want to disappoint my fans but I constantly wonder if it'd be better to fake my death and move back to the hut. With the way my heart's crumbling, I won't have to fake my death._

_Dark hasn't returned from wherever he went. I'm guessing he went to say goodbye to Daisuke and tie up some loose ends. It's been a long time since he left though and I hope he'll be ok. Since Dark has nowhere else to live, now having a body of his own, I've given him Mayonaka's old room. We have carpenters working on restoring Vash and my room and we also have some working on tearing down Sakura, Thomas, and Katakana's rooms to make Dark's new room bigger. Jasmine and Knives room is still empty and untouched and I fear that it will remain that way permanently…_

_I'm going to find the killer who murdered my friends. I'm going to make his suffer just as much as I've suffered. There's no news on whom or where he is and the police are still working on finding him. For his sake, he had better hope the police find him before I do…'_

Kat stopped writing in her diary and looked down at Vash. He was squirming in his sleep and Kat stroked his long hair to calm him down. Kurama was snoozing on one of the sofa in the room in fox form. Kat could see his feet twitch from time to time. Rei was staring into the fire at the foot of the couch Kurama was sleeping on. 

Kat yawned and stretched as she sat up. Her feet padded across the wood floor to join Kurama on the couch. He shifted in his sleep and Kat pulled his head into her lap, stroking his silky silver fur. Kenshin appeared next to her and Kat leaned on him to use as a back support. 

"Inuyasha is the only one not in here," Kenshin commented. 

Kat sighed and buried her head into the folds of his clothes, "He's out at a photo shoot and he's staying in a hotel for the night."

"Hum…" Kenshin nodded as he gazed off into the flames. 

Kat breathed in deeply and closed her eyes, letting the tiredness seize her body and numb her mind. She felt Kenshin rests his head on hers and become heavier as his muscles slackened. His breathing became deep and Kat was content for the moment. Sleep wasn't kind enough to take her though and she fell in and out of consciousness, drifting from thought to thought.  

^_^

Glass shattered across the floor, raining down onto the wood panels, glinting in the moonlight. His body hit the floor with a thundering crack as the floorboards split on impact. Glass shards coated him and dug into his skin. Blood ran down his face and oozed from the various cuts and gashes that littered his body. One eye had swollen shut and his hair was matted in various places from his blood and his enemies. 

Dark lay panting on the floor, eyes shut tightly to lock out the pain. He could feel broken pieces of glass pressing up against uncovered skin, including his face. His thoughts raced and he fought to remain conscious. His breath came out ragged and fast and he knew that his only hope were the people living in the house he had crashed through. Wings fluttered in the distance and Dark heard the mad laughter of Krad, his worst enemy, as he neared.

The glass crunched under the other demon's feet. Dark heard the glass crack by his face and felt the presence of his enemy standing next to him. His muscles tensed as he prepared for the blow he knew he would receive. 

A sickening crack sounded as Krad's leg splintered Dark's ribs on impact. Dark was slammed into the wall, instantly winded, a new wave of pain rushing over his damaged body. He coughed and felt the warm familiar liquid drip from his mouth. 

_'Damn it! This can't be the end!' _

Laughter filled the room again as Krad smiled at his enemy's misfortune, "Did you really think I'd let you get away with stealing the Ice Crystal?" His voice neared and Dark heard him lean down to survey the damage. "I feel sorry for you. Does it hurt?" Krad stroked Dark's face gently, "I'm sure it does but what better way to die then by the hands of me? You're so beautiful you know that? It almost makes me sad to have to kill you." 

Krad's grip tightened on Dark's jaw before the next blow was dealt. Bruised and badly battered, Dark knew that he was done for. The darkness was beginning to creep over his limbs and take hold of his mind when he heard something stir beyond Krad. 

^_^

Kat had awakened when something come crashing through the window, slamming itself against the wall beside her. Her eyes shot open to see Dark, badly bruised and bleeding like crazy, covered in glass lying in a crumpled heap against the wall. She was about to stand and help when her senses told her that something else was coming. Kat rolled off the couch and waited for the thing that had followed Dark, golden eyes glowing, muscles tensed and waiting the fight that would surely come. 

^_^

*CRACK!*

Krad was almost knocked off his feet as something collided with his jaw. His eyes darted to see that Dark was still lying on the floor. 

Kat panted, adrenaline pulsing through her veins, eyes blazing, and fully alert. Her fist was curled still curled from the blow she had dealt to the blonde angel looking figure. She waited for him to stand up straight before speaking, "I don't know who you are, but if you think you're going to come in here and hurt my friends, you're sorely mistaken."

"I'm Krad. Who are you?" the psycho 'angel' asked, making his voice calm. His eyes blazed with anger and hatred. 

"I'm Katsura Okamimure and I'm going to kill you for hurting Dark," Kat growled as the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end. Even though Krad appeared harmless, she could tell he was as unbalanced and powerful as he pretended to be. 

"He's just using you. The Phantom Thief Dark Mousy lives for the thrill of deception and stealing. Someday he'll deceive you, for after hunting him for hundreds of years, I would know."

"Let me be the judge of that," Kat bit back, eager to tear him apart. The battousai inside her screamed for blood shed.      

In an instant Krad had pinned Kat to the wall. His weight pressed upon her frame and he brought his face inches from her. "Aren't you fearsome," he mocked.

Kat felt his breath against her neck and it drove her to the brink of insanity. She brought fourth her inner power and let it coarse through her, stinging her skin. It crackled around her and all of the sudden slammed into Krad, throwing him backwards, singeing his clothes and enraging him. Kat glared at him, "You better believe it."

Krad shook himself off and winced. _'I underestimated her power… ' _"Bitch," he hissed as he drew his sword.

Kat sidestepped and her hands flew out to grasp the metal of the sword thrust at her. It cut her palms and she felt its power lap at hers. Her grip tightened and blood began to run down her arms. She felt Krad press down harder on the sword and Kat could feel it rubbing against the bones of her hands. She bit back the tears of pain and applied pressure to the sides of the sword feeling it strain against the force. 

*SNAP* 

Krad stumbled forward as, to his amazement, his sword snapped in half. 

At the same time Krad stepped forward, Kat met him halfway and drove the tip of the sword into his stomach. She felt it puncture his abdomen and his legs collapse to slump against her.  Kat knew something was wrong the instant the weight against her became lighter. She drew back to see a blue haired boy bleeding to death in her arms. 

"Oh my god…" Kat sunk to her knees, still holding the boy in her arms. "Who are you?" she asked the still conscious body.

"Satoshi Hiwatari…" the boy coughed, blood running down his neck.

"What happened to Krad?" Kat asked as she examined the extent of the damage she had done.

The boy grunted in disgust, "He is the other me. Just like Daisuke was part of Dark…"

Kat felt the boy go limp and she felt a bit of relief, with the boy unconscious, she wouldn't have to worry about causing him pain as she tried to heal him. Kat only worried that the boy may never wake up. 

She first removed the sword tip from his abdomen then called to Rei, "I need your help my friend." Kat looked over to the couch to see what was wrong. Everyone was still sleeping soundly, indifferent to what was going on. "Hey! HEY?!" Kat yelled to get their attention. There was no response so Kat went to tending to Satoshi by herself. Her arms were coated in blood and it was almost impossible to hold up the needle she needed to suture the blue haired boy back together. Kat felt the needle pierce her skin a few times but she ignored the pain and continued until she was finished bandaging the boy before her. 

Kat hoisted him partly over her shoulder and tossed him a bit roughly onto the bed next to Vash. The Kat hurried over to tend to Dark. His battered and limp form was still in the last place it had fallen, not having moved an inch. Kat was afraid to move him, in fear of completely severing his ties to this word. Sucking it up, Kat lifted him up and rested him against her chest, tears streaming down her face. _'Yet another person who's in pain and it's my fault! If he dies…' _Kat sobbed as she blamed herself for Dark's misfortune. Her hands worked numbly to fix as much damage as she could. Feathers stuck to her arms, kept there by the dried blood, and Kat wondered faintly what had happened to With. 

^_^

Her hands shook from her rattled nerves but Kat finally managed to tie the last bandage into place on Dark. Her thoughts were biting and nipping to be answered and mulled over but Kat's mind was too tired to think of anything but how tired she was. She leaned against the wall, Dark in her lap, broken and battered to no end. Her hands were cut badly and Kat left them to dangle at her sides. She was covered head to foot in blood and she didn't want to think of what would happen if someone came in and saw the scene before her.

Kat kept her eyes open, wanting to stay awake, for Dark's sake but in the end sleep won her over and she collapsed against the wall, smearing blood from her clothes against the paint as she slumped forward.

(**A/N: **Sorry for the odd ending but it just had to end somewhere. More to come later! **PLEASE REVIEW!!!) ** 


	19. Eye for an Eye

Whoo! I'm on fire this week! Here's yet another chapter!

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**_UnBREAKale_****__**

**Chapter 19**

The pain was sharp and demanded attention. It dragged Kat from her depths of her dreamless sleep into the sun filled room. She blinked a few times then groaned and shifted. Her chest was numb from Dark leaning against it all night and the palms on her hands stung like hell from the sword wound. She also had a bruise on her back from where Krad had slammed her into the wall and a few glass shards were still clinging to her, embedded deep into her first layer of skin. As she moved around, the glass shards shifted and reopened the wounds they had created, the new blood running over the dried caked on her arms. Kat also had black and white feathers stuck to her from Krad and With. 

Kat took in a deep breath and began coughing violently. "Damn…" She muttered as her small fit stopped. Her eyes examined Dark, who was still leaning against her, dead weight pressing against her chest. The bandages she had tied on him were soaked with blood and Kat wondered if a good majority of it was Krad's. Remembering the angel looking demon, Kat turned her attention to the bed she had tossed the boy on. Her golden eyes caught his leg hanging off one of the sides of Vash's bed, confirming that he was still unconscious. 

She sighed and Dark rose and fell in tune her breathing. She could just barely feel his short and shallow breaths and she knew that if it weren't for her heightened senses, she could have mistaken him for dead. Her hand moved to stroke his hair and sharp dagger-like pain shot up her arm. Kat winced but after the first few strokes, the pain lessened and she relaxed.

Her mind wandered to the others in the room and she wondered why none of them had woken up yet. From where she was sitting, she could see Kurama's tails hanging off the couch, and part of Rei's head. Kat guessed that Kenshin was still sleeping soundly too.

_'I wonder if Krad cast a spell on them? If he did, it should be wearing off soon…' _  

Her thoughts trailed off as she felt Dark draw in a sharp breath. Just as Kat had done when she woke up, Dark began coughing violently. Only unlike Kat, his injuries were more severe, and his couching caused some internal wounds to reopen. A thin line of blood trailed from Dark's mouth and Kat wiped it away. Her clothes smeared blood across his face and she grimaced in disgust. Gently, Kat tucked his bangs out of his face. Her hand paused by his ear and she was shocked to feel his hand close around hers. Her fingers curled the slightest bit to tuck an unruly strand of hair back in its place.

Dark tightened his grip on her hand and Kat stopped to whisper, "You shouldn't be wasting your strength."  

Dark shifted the slightest bit against her, "Krad…?"

"Sitting on the bead over there-" Kat felt Dark tense and she immediately apologized. "He's unconscious and back as Satoshi…"

"You?" he choked out.

"My hands are cut pretty badly but my demon blood will heal it faster than it would normally take. I have a few bruises from when Krad attacked me as well as the usual cuts and scrapes, but other than that, I'm much better off than you," Kat teased as she laced her fingers in his limp hand. 

Dark seemed to have taken all he could for the moment and fell unconscious again. Kat felt his breathing even out and she feared that he might not wake up again. Carefully, Kat unwound the bandage on one of her hands. She looked at the partially healed wound before grabbing a nearby glass shard and slitting it open. Blood instantly began to pour from her new cut and Kat tilted Dark's head and opened his mouth. 

_'You need my blood more than I do…' _

She forced him to swallow, by stroking his throat and pressing down on parts of his tongue.  Kat hoped that her demon blood would be accepted by his for if it wasn't, it could kill him. Kat also knew that by giving him her blood, it had partly bound him to her for it was an old demon ritual to exchange blood between mates. _'Inuyasha and Kurama won't be happy to smell me as a part of him…' _

Kurama was the first to fight off Krad's sleeping spell. Kat could see his tails move as they fought the stiffness that was a side effect of most spells. He stood and shifted forms as he leapt off the couch. Kat watched as his foot slipped on a dried pool of blood. His ears swiveled and his eyes blazed from confusion. As he preformed a humanly impossible stunt (of twisting his spine) to avoid hitting the ground, he became fully awake and aware of his surroundings. 

Golden eyes surveyed the damage of his surroundings from the shattered window, to the unconscious boy on the bed, to the blood and feathers littering the ground, and finally to Kat. She was watching him from where she sat, crimson smeared down the wall where she had slid, blood coating her face, clothes and arms, and Dark, who was just barely clinging to life, lying in her arms pale as a sheet. 

He raced over and reached out to pull Kat off the ground. She snarled fiercely, golden eyes sending off warning. 

"If you move me, his wounds will tear again and he'll die for sure!" 

Kurama looked her over and saw that she wasn't doing much better than the purple haired demon. "You've seemed to have lost more blood than you should have…"

Kat was impressed that his first priority was to find out if she was ok, not what had happened to make her like this. She also knew what he was about to ask and she smiled from the irony, "I just gave some of my blood to Dark."

"Inuyasha runs within you already doesn't he?" Kurama asked hurriedly.

"Yes-"

"My blood is stronger than his…"

"You're full demon. I know," Kat said as she clenched her hands.  

"Then you know that fox demons are more powerful than dog demons?" Kat didn't know this but she let him continue. Instead of saying anything else, Kurama grabbed the glass shard that she had used to cut her hand and in one swift movement, he slit his wrist and held it up to Kat. When she didn't move, Kurama snorted in impatience and opened her mouth, pressing his slit wrist against it. 

"Swallow," he commanded when he saw blood began to trickle down her neck. She hesitated and Kurama's gaze softened, knowing that he was probably scaring her senseless. "I know that this will bond us together permanently and I'm also aware of the face that since you're already part demon, the bond will be stronger that it would if you were still human…"

_'But my blood was already on the shard,' _Kat thought. _'How ironic- I'm bonded to Dark by blood; he's bonded to me by curse. I'm bound to Inuyasha by power and Kenshin from love. Now, I'm also bound to Kurama by both blood and power.' _

Kurama stiffened as he felt something tingling through the slight pain in his slit arm. He glanced at the shard he had cut himself with and his eyes widened in shock. "You're blood was already on the shard…"

Kat felt his wound healing against her tongue and she took one last metallic swallow.

Kurama pulled his arm back to him and closed his hand into a fist as he watched the last of the cut heal off completely. His eyes remained locked on her as they examined her expression. He decided to let the issue drop for now. _'Oh what twisted webs she unintentionally weaves.' _"I'll go get some bandages and clean clothes. I'm guessing the others will wake soon. No need to worry about the boy," he said motioning to the bed, "I'll keep an eye on him."

Kat nodded, feeling her strength returning to her. She watched as her hand closed off. _'Both Kurama and Inuyasha's blood and power are working together to heal me.' _Kat removed the bandage from her other hand to find it completely healed. She leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes for a few seconds before hearing Kenshin shift on the couch. Her eyes opened and she saw Kenshin wake faster than Kurama had, his battousai side kicking in and flailing to make sense of his surroundings. His gaze locked on her and he smelt the familiar sent of blood before his eyes focused on how it was everywhere in the room. He sat up slowly and stepped off the couch and over to her, glass shards piercing his feet. Noting that she appeared fine, he asked the second question on his mind, "What happened?"

"Krad, one of Dark's enemies," Kat said in the shortest sentence needed.

Kenshin added up the rest of what happened and glared at the demon lying almost lifeless in her arms, "He's responsible for this? He could have killed you! Why wasn't I awake?!" 

Kat caught the fury, shame and worry in his voice. She reached up and grabbed onto a lock of hair, yanking it down to get him to shut up. After the second tug, he let Kat drag him off balance so that he ended up sitting next to her. "It was a sleeping spell. It's not your fault. I was fine on my own," Kat said. 

Kenshin gave her a quizzical look and Kat lifted a brow. She was still amazed that their bond was so strong that they could sill joke in the most unlikely places. 

"So you're ok?" he asked, just to make sure.

Kat knew that he already knew the answer so she nodded then paused, "Actually…"

 Kenshin gave her a look that said 'what have you gotten yourself into this time?' She sighed and said, "Kurama had to give me some of his blood to keep me from falling unconscious."

Kenshin knew that her wounds must have been more serious than she lead on for the demon to give her blood. He sighed and smoothed out her blood matted hair. His eyes were as soft as could be, "I'm not happy about this. How many people do I have to share you with now? You're bound to Inuyasha and Kurama permanently since their laws command mating for life, you're bound to Vash and I through marriage customs, not only that but I now have to share you with Dark, whose bound to you by a curse." He paused as Kat smirked a bit insanely. "That's not all? My god Katsura, I leave you for one moment and I find that you're either married or half dead." 

"I had to give some of my blood to Dark," Kat explained. 

Kenshin pulled Kat into a hug as best as he could without jarring Dark. "You're breaking everyone's hearts, my little princess."  

Kat hugged back, "I really messed up didn't I?"

Kenshin heard the tears in her voice, "Couldn't you have wished for something better?"

"There were a thousand things I could have wished for, but at the moment all I wanted was to be with you. I got my wish didn't I?" Kat's grip tightened as she buried her face in his clothes.

"It's my fault all this happened to you. If it weren't for me, none of this would have ever happened…" Kenshin's own voice was filled with pain and guilt.

Kat shivered as she felt tears trickling down her neck. She pulled back to see Kenshin had tears running down his face. "You're right, if it weren't for you, none of this would have ever happened," before there was time to hear Kenshin's heart shatter she continued, "But as bad as all of this has been, it has been just as good and I wouldn't have it any other way." Kat leaned in further and kissed him lightly. When she pulled away, she noticed something. "Kenshin, you're human again…"

"What?" he asked confused that the mood had been almost shattered.

Kat pulled him into a bone crushing hug, "You're alive again!"  

"How?" was all Kenshin could say.

Kat had not the slightest clue and it was written all over her face. Her attention shifted as she heard Rei stir. With Kurama's blood also flowing through her, Kat's senses had amplified even more. She could smell the blood covering her and could almost smell everyone's feelings. Her hearing had developed to where she could count how many cockroaches were in the house just by counting how many heartbeats she could hear. 

I hate spells. Rei muttered as she sat up, shaking glass shards from her fur. No need to explain, unlike everyone else, I can still read your mind. Only there's one thing I don't understand, why do you smell like Kurama and why does Dark smell like you?  

"I thought you said you could read my thoughts," Kat was a bit confused. 

Not all of them, when your mind is thinking that fast, it's hard to pick all of them up.

"Kurama had to give me some of his blood to save me," Kat told Rei as the wolf padded over to survey the damage. Kat watched as Rei sniffed Dark and nosed him gently. 

Then why does he smell like you? the wolf asked as she looked over Kenshin. You're alive again. The wolf commented as more of a statement. 

"You're the only one who doesn't sound surprised," Kenshin muttered. 

I've seen more amazing things, it'll take a lot more to surprise me.

"Why does Rei say Dark smells like you?" Kenshin asked.

"I had to give my blood to him. He's still dying…" Kat said sadly. 

"You can't give him more blood?" Kenshin asked.

"No, not right now anyways, my body needs to fully add Kurama's DNA to mine and if I did give Dark some, my unstable DNA and his could have a horrid reaction," Kat explained.

"This is too complicated for me…" Kenshin said as he leaned against the wall next to Kat. _'Circles and more circles.'_

'**_I smell sadness, Rei what's wrong?' _**Kat asked privately.

Nothing. Rei said back to Kat privately. 

_'Could she be jealous? Maybe Rei liked Kurama…' _Kat made sure to close off her thoughts from Rei. 

Kurama entered the room to see everyone else awake and Kat looking much better. He was carrying bandages, clothes, and a broom for the glass. Kat could see he had also brought along a few wet cloths and she guessed it was to wipe away the blood. 

First, Kurama lifted Dark as gently as he could onto the couch they had been sleeping on. Kat stood up and stretched out her stiff limbs. She brushed some of the dried blood off her arms and grumbled about needing a shower. She made sure that Kurama was doing a good job disinfecting Dark's wounds before disappearing to take a shower. 

^_^

The hot water felt good pouring down on her bare skin. It had taken over two bars of soap and a lot of scrubbing but Kat felt she had finally managed to get all of the blood off her. She checked her hands and arms for scars but as usual, she found none. Once again, her body had managed to come out completely unharmed. She wondered just how many more times she could get lucky. Her hand turned off the water and Kat grabbed a towel to wrap around her. She stepped out of the shower and onto the tiled floor then walked over to the mirror. 

After changing, Kat exited the bathroom and went back down the hall, brushing her hair as she went. 

^_^

When she entered the room, everything had been repaired and cleaned and it almost made Kat think that nothing had happened at all. The window was repaired, the glass shards picked up, Dark was bandaged and lying on the couch, Satoshi was also newly bandaged and lying still unconscious on the bed next to Vash, and Kurama was sitting at the window staring out into the backyard. Rei had disappeared and Kat could hear her downstairs talking to Inuyasha, who had just arrived home from the photo shoot. 

Kenshin was talking to Kurama (who obviously wasn't listening) and he looked up when Kat entered. Kat smiled back to him but sat down on the bed to check how Vash was doing. The first thing Kat noticed was that she couldn't feel any heat coming off of him. Kat wondered if he was getting better, she fingered his hair and noticed something else; the roots were blond instead of silver. 

"Kurama, Kenshin, Vash is getting better! Look, the roots of his hair are coming in blond!" Kat could hardly contain her excitement. Her attention shifted in a split second as the blue haired boy next to Vash stirred. The hair on the back of her neck rose as she watched his eyes open slowly.

Kat could tell he was wary of the strangers around him. He instantly recognized Kat and Kat could see his eyes glance over at Dark. For an instant, she thought she felt relief drift off the boy. She was a bit taken back by his blue hair and icy eyes but she said nothing as the boy sat up. 

"You're wounded yet you can still sit up?" Kenshin asked from the window. 

The boy glared at Kenshin and Kenshin, not liking the boy, glared right back with such intensity, it frightened even Kat. Kurama smelled her fear and, not knowing what was causing it, he walked over and stood next to her, "Want me to kill him now?" 

Kat glanced at Kurama, "Let's hear his side of the story."

"Is Dark alright?" the boy asked.

"What right do you have asking that question? You should know, you're the one who did this to him," Kat snapped.

Satoshi glared at her and Kat leaned forward, golden eyes blazing, to bring her face inches from his.

"You have the same eyes as Krad," he commented. 

"I have the same eye color as Kurama, Inuyasha, and Kenshin I do **not** have the same hue as your psychopath other half," Kat snapped. "Now tell me about your relationship with to Dark and Daisuke."

"I'm a member of the Hiwatari family and just like the Niwa's; each male member of my family has inherited Krad as part of their genes. Dark as you already know is the legendary phantom thief and it has been Krad's job for centuries to stop him. They are one and the same; they are two halves of a whole. As different as they are, they still seem to have some connection between each other. I myself hold no grudge against Dark or the Niwa's but it's Krad who wants everyone, including me, dead," Satoshi explained.

"What makes you turn into Krad?" Kat asked.

"His anger for Dark, I just loose control sometimes."

"Any way to stop this from happening?" Kat asked.

"Our family has tried to stop this for centuries; you really think there's any way to stop him?" the boy bit back.

"I could kill you," Kenshin offered, not liking the boy's attitude. "No more you, no more Krad."

"That's true, but I'm not exactly willing to be killed and if you try, Krad will just come out and stop you."

"Kurama, do you have any feathers left from Dark?" Kat asked.

"One, I was going to use it to see if it could make my flowers bloom faster," Kurama handed it to Kat without a second thought. 

"First things first, do you want Krad to remain with you? I can seal him away permanently so he never comes out again or I can put a lighter seal on him so he remains part of your mind," Kat said as she twirled the black feather in her fingers. "Either way you put it, last night was the last time Krad will ever walk the earth. Even if you don't wish to seal him, I'll pick one of your two options."

"He's going to come out as soon as you attempt to seal him," Satoshi warned. "I'd like it if he were removed permanently."  

Kat could almost hear the screaming of the psychotic demon in Satoshi's head he yelled at Kat hurry. She stopped twirling the feather in her fingers and pointed it straight at Satoshi, waiting for him to release Krad. In a few seconds, a whirlwind of feathers picked up and Satoshi sprouted wings. Kat waited for the transformation to be completed before she started anything. 

"You can't seal me," Krad said. 

Kat just smirked, "I can do anything if I have the right material." A black cloud began to pour from the feather in her fingers and it incased the two in a whirlwind of smoke. Krad's eyes narrowed and he rushed forward to attack. A black bolt of energy shot from the cloud and circled around his arm, binding his wrists then feet to an invisible wall.      

"Nice meeting you Krad," Kat said, voice dripping with sarcasm. "It was fun while it lasted but you must pay for what you did to Dark and what you've been doing to him and his family for years. Your punishment, I will wipe you off the face of the earth," the feather in her hand transformed into a sword and Kat slammed it into Krad's chest before he could even blink. His image flickered and Kat fell forward, out of the cloud and on top of Satoshi, as the spell was completed. 

She rolled off and spoke to him, "I'm sending you to live with Daisuke. As a favor for sealing Krad, you will never be permitted to see Dark again. Also, since your entire life has been devoted to killing the Niwa's, you and your future descendants must live to protect them." 

The feather disappeared with Satoshi and Kat fell back onto the bed behind her, "Same shit different day…" 

(**A/N: **Kinda long, kinda weird, I suspect you'll eventually get over it, ne? More to come later! **PLEASE REIVEW!!!)**


	20. Is this the real life?

Ok, as you know by now, this story lacks in plot but makes up for in sadness and fluff. So here is another 'plot less' chapter filled with pain and fluff! If anyone has any new ideas, **please **email me because I'm fresh out!

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Chapter 20**

_'Just another five minutes… If I wake up now, my dream will end!' _Kat refused to open her eyes for the sake of saving the dream she was having. Something kept tickling her face and leg though so it was hard for her to fall back to sleep. _'Oh man! Just when my dream was getting good!' _

Kat grumbled as she opened her eyes. The first sight of the morning would be imprinted on her mind forever. _'How cute!' _Dark was sleeping next to her and she noticed that it had been his hair that had woken her. It was wild and unbrushed and a few strands had been tickling her face. She blew on him to get the strands off her face and she smiled as his nose wrinkled. _'He's going to be ok…' _

Kat looked down at her leg to see what had been bugging it and noticed that it was Kurama's tail. She rolled over and sure enough, Kurama was snoozing soundly next to her. _'Getting a little crowded here.' _Kat saw his ear twitch and her hand reached up to tweak it. His eyes slid open before she could grasp his ear and he flattened them against his head to keep her off them. Kat pulled a face and leaned forward to hook onto one of his ears.

They flicked wildly between her fingers but as soon as Kat began rubbing, they stopped their struggling and Kurama watched her as she rubbed away. After a few seconds Kat picked up the faint sound of purring. Kurama noticed that she had heard him and he rolled over to make her let go of his ear, too embarrassed to let his purring get too loud.

Kurama almost rolled right into Kenshin who was on the side opposite of him. His eyes narrowed, unhappy that he had shared the bed with a former dead guy. He smiled with satisfaction as he heard Kenshin roll off the bed onto the floor.

Kat muttered to herself as she shoved Kurama off the bed. She heard him land on Kenshin, who had finally woken up and wasn't happy about being disturbed. Kat rolled out of bed and stepped on the pile of boys as she made her way out the door. Out of the corner of her eye she caught Inuyasha sleeping soundly on the couch with Rei. Kat guessed that Vash had been on the other side of Dark.

She made her way to the kitchen and was surprised to see the blonde sitting at the counter, looking completely stiff and tired. "Vash?!" Kat said in complete shock.

He turned around just as Kat embraced him in a bone crushing hug. She stood there a moment longer than needed, not believing her eyes. He smiled down at her, eyes happy and loving but with a guarded expression.

Kat frowned, "What's wrong?" A feeling of dread swept over her and she was shocked when the kitchen turned into a sakura forest. A wind kicked up and blew sakura petals around them. Kat could smell the flowers. "What's going on!?" '_Am I loosing him?'  _

Vash continued to smile but it was a sad smile, "Knives couldn't make it in time."

"What? I saw you before I fell asleep, you're nowhere dead, and you're recovering!" Kat said completely confused. '_He was just_ _sitting at the counter…He can't be dead.'_

Vash sighed and motioned to the forest they were standing in, "You feel it don't you? Somewhere deep inside you can tell this place isn't real." He picked a sakura petal out of his hair and watched as it withered in his hand.

"But…" Kat looked around. Everything there appeared real, she could smell the flowers and dirt and feel the wind across her face but she could also feel something else. It felt as if this place was hollow and as it ended just beyond her line of vision. "I don't understand…"

Vash stepped forward and pulled her into a hug. Kat could smell the dirt and sand as well as the faint smell of alcohol that he always carried with him even when sober. "This place isn't real. It's a meeting place between reality and where we go when we die. This is the last time you'll see me," he whispered into her ear.

Kat's heart fell but and her grip tightened around him, unwilling to let go. "You're not dead," she said more to herself than to him. "Knives made it, he saved the plants…" She choked and the ever-present tears returned to her eyes.

"Knives was killed before he could save them. You're the last plant left Kat," he broke the truth to her, voice hollow.

"You're not dead!" she yelled to him. "I won't let you die! It's not fair!"

"No it's not is it?" he asked. Vash knew that he didn't have to say anything else. There was no speech needed and frankly, he didn't want to give another one. He also knew what had happened the night before and he linked the connection between them, speaking in angel.

**_'I didn't want the last time I saw you to be sad…' _**

****

**_'What were you expecting? How am I supposed to react? Where do I go from here?' _**Kat asked as she sat down on a rock.

Vash sat down next to her and Kat noted how he seemed to float more than sit. **_'The sakura is beautiful isn't it? It always reminds me of life and beauty, I guess that's why I named out daughter after this beautiful flower. I suppose I'll be seeing her again soon…'_**

****

**_'Tell her I miss her…'_**

****

**_'I'll tell her more than that. We'll be waiting for you but don't be in a rush to see us again. In fact, I don't want to se hide or hair of you for the next eighty years!'_**

****

**_'Always the joker…'_**

****

**_'What better way to love life?' _**

Kat smiled and looked over the blonde, knowing that it could be even longer than eighty years until she saw him again. **_'I'm demon… So I won't be seeing you again for a while.'_**

****

**_'You're human, so don't make too many promises…' _**Vash looked to the sky and sighed. **_'Time's almost up.'_**

****

**_'I don't want to say goodbye…'_**

****

**_'Then don't,' _**Vash stood and pulled Kat up with him.

**_'Who will I practice plant speech with? You're the only one besides Knives who could ever do it,' _**Kat said.

**_'We'll see each other again. I wouldn't worry too much about it.'_**

****

**_'I always wanted a guardian angel but I had to give up so much to get one…'_**

****

**_'You've given all you had and more,' _**Vash agreed. **_'But you've also played with death one too many times. I cannot be a guardian angel. But you don't need me; you have Kurama, Kenshin, Dark, Rei and Inuyasha to look after you. I'm sure they'll do a great job.'  _**

**_'It won't be the same.'_**

****

**_'Of course it won't. There's no one else who goofs off as much as I do! Keep up the scowls and you'll be joining me sooner than you think! Besides, I've always needed you more than you needed me…' _**

Kat smiled and stepped forward to give him one last kiss. Vash pulled her closer and Kat could feel his presence leave along with the small world around her.

**_'I'll miss you…'_**

****

Her cheek was wet. The pillow was beginning to pick up her tears and Kat refused to open her eyes, the image of Vash still burned brightly in her mind. She could feel her throat constrict as she tried to stop crying. Her head hurt and her cheeks began to burn. She let out a small whimper and curled into a ball. Someone wrapped their arms around her and hair tickled her face, without opening her eyes she guessed it was Dark. He didn't say anything but he didn't need to; just knowing that someone else cared was enough.

The tears eventually stopped and Kat's pillow was as soaked as the person holding her. She opened her swollen eyes and saw that sure enough, it was Dark who had been comforting her. He had his eyes closed and Kat wondered if he had fallen asleep. She let out a sigh and her breath blew across Dark's face. He wrinkled his nose, to show he was still awake but he didn't move anymore.

Kat slid over, further into his embrace, and leaned her head against his chest. He wheezed and Kat wondered if she was hurting him lying like that. She made to move but Dark locked his arms around her middle. Kat shifted so her head lay against his shoulder and he seemed to relax a bit.

Kurama was staring at Kat with a sleepy expression, having been woken up by her distress and the smell of tears. Kat grabbed hold of one of his ears and dragged him over. Kurama tiredly scooted over and closed the space between Kat and the extra room she had. At any other time, she would not have liked the confined space, but at the moment she just wanted company. Kat felt Dark's breathing even out and she knew that he had fallen asleep again. Kurama remained awake and although he didn't say anything, Kat could feel the unasked questions swirling through his mind.

Finally, Kat just sent an image telepathically. Kurama shifted beside her and Kat began to rub his ears, not wanting him to see that she was crying again. His deep throated purr began to start after a few minutes and she felt him drift slowly to sleep, keeping his mind locked on her. Eventually, her own eyes slid closed to once again drift off to another world full of memories.

_Love dissolves as time transcends and passes us by…_

A bloody battlefield. A man stands over his lost love, listening to her murmur the last words she will ever say. I watch in sadness as the other woman reaches up to complete the scar on his cheek. I want to help but even if this were an event that took place in the present, I know that there would be nothing anyone could do for her. His scream echoes through the snowy evening, piercing the serene calmness of this horrid day. It cuts through my heart and even from where I'm standing I can hear his sobs. Do I dare interrupt him? It wouldn't be right to intrude but I can't help it, my heart goes out to him in his time of need; both of us have just experienced the loss of a loved one.

My feet crunch in the snow and he is too lost in his feelings to sense my presence. I am stunned; could this really be the legendary battousai? But I already know the answer; I of all people should know it, for he caused me as much grief and pain as he is experiencing now.

I drop to my knees beside them and can feel the blood begin to soak through my clothing. My hand reaches for his face and gently caresses the new wound there. My fingertips can almost feel the cuts and bruises denting his heart but I also know that amidst his pain he can feel my wounds, far greater than his.

"I'm the source of your pain?" he whispers.

I'm shocked that he said something but I say nothing knowing that he already knows the answer. My eyes survey the damage and I can't help wondering what would have happened if I had only been a minute earlier. I pull him close to me.

"I cannot lie to you; you have caused me much pain. However, you cannot keep blaming yourself, for it was as much my fault as it was yours," I say. I don't know how he knows me, for he has not met me yet but I can feel the connection between us just as he can.

I stroke his blood matted hair and can feel the snow begin to clump on certain parts of my clothing. He leans against me tired, broken, and wounded. I know that his cuts will heal but wounds of the heart are forever painful. I can feel his chest heave with sobs and I try hard to hold him without hurting him more.

"You know she loved you," I finally say. I can feel him nod against my shoulder, it's a small movement but I know it's all he can muster. I summon strength and power to my hands, it is foolish to waste my powers, but desperate times call for desperate measures. He doesn't even move as my hands glide over his cuts, healing them at thousands of times faster than normal.

"Do you love me?"

I was expecting him to ask but the question proved none the less still shocking. "Hmmm…" I rest my head on his shoulder; my breath comes out in puffs and tickles his ear. _'I don't know how to answer… He is different from my Kenshin.'_

"How do you know me?"

"If this was truly the past, we would have met already. Right about now, but this is not what it appears to be…" I answer with as much clarity as I can muster.

"Why are you here?" he asks, confused.

I hug him tighter, "I don't know." By now my own tears are flowing and I can feel them running down my cheeks into the show.

He lifts his head and his eyes lock with mine. It is an uncomfortable gaze but I hold it, letting him read me like a book. My gaze is ancient and mixed with the others I have shared my life with. Has it grown cold in the past few years? So cold that my own first love does not recognize me?

"Katsura…"

_'How does he know?! Unn, it doesn't matter…'_ He hugs me tighter than ever before, as if I'll die or be lost if he doesn't get a good grip. I kiss his head lightly and just let him hold me, wondering how long I'll be trapped in this memory.

After a long while, I can no longer feel my legs, they are completely buried in the snow. Kenshin had finally let go of me and was balancing precariously between consciousness and sleep. His golden eyes kept closing for longer and longer periods of time. I summon a thick fur coat from my imagination (courtesies of my demon powers) and drape it over him. His eyes open as he looks up questioningly at me. "You can sleep; no harm will come to you. I'll protect you, I promise," I say as his eyes slide shut, no longer able to stay awake.  

_'It'll take all most of my powers just to get back home. What'll happen to the Kenshin there right now if I take his past self back with me? Am I supposed to leave him here? Can I do that to him? No, I have to take him back with me.'_ I close my eyes in concentration and focus on getting home. The power engulfs us in a small glowing sphere and I wished that Rei was here to help me; her powers exceeded mine when it came to time travel. 

I can feel my body shutting down as Kenshin drifts slowly away from me. I reach out but my hand only swipes at air. Desperate, I try harder and my hand encloses around his wrist. I can't leave him back there. Not after I promised to protect him. But at what cost will this come?

Movement

Kat shifted in her sleep, the effects of her dream wearing off. _'Was that a dream? No, it was too real…'_

She opened her eyes and sat up, not caring that she wasn't allowing her body its usual right to wake up fully before she moved around. Her eyes scanned the room before realizing that Kenshin was lying right beside her. She was shocked to see that this wasn't her Kenshin, not the angel who had just come back to life, but the broken one who didn't even know her. He was wearing the same clothes, ripped and torn, stained with blood but her clothes were the same she had worn before she had gotten into her bed.

_'Is it possible that I retrieved him from his time through a dream? Who is this person?' _Kat noted how familiar he looked to her Kenshin only without the ageing or almost fatal emotional scars. Kat was almost happy that she had this Kenshin next to her, even though he had just suffered one of the most powerful blows to his life by losing Tomoe, he hadn't yet experienced anything she had caused him. _'I'll never let anything happen to him again. It's a promise I intend to keep.' _

"One of these days we should just time you how long it takes for you to pick up a guy," a familiar voice laughed.

"Kenshin…?"

"You sound surprised Katsura. Is it that surprising that you managed to drag him back from the past with you?"

"I can't see you," Kat said. _'I can't sense his presence either.'_

"You're angry because you can't sense me. Typical, you still let the battousai within you roam free. You know why you can't see me can't you?" he asked.

"You're about to leave me," Kat stated what she felt. _'Just like Vash did.' _

"Don't say it like that. You don't need me anymore. With my younger self here, you have all you can possibly hope for here."

"He doesn't even know me!" Kat hissed. "I don't think I can ever some to love him. You should be able to see how broken I am."

"No Kat, you are **Unbreakable. **No matter what happens, you will always move on… My time is up and I'm awakening to a new life, with a new future free from all of the past pain I've endured. Play your cards right, and I'll love you as much as I do now and if you're lucky, even more. Even now, I'm sure my past self is waking from his troubled sleep."

"But why do this?" Kat asked, thoroughly confused and distressed that Kenshin was leaving her.

"A parting gift since I myself have to return to heaven. You've bent the rules a bit too much and I've bent them once again. I love you, farewell," Kenshin's voice trailed off.

_'Vash said the same thing…' _"Bullshit," Kat muttered as she let herself fall backwards. Kat snatched the nearest pillow, placed it over her head and proceeded to scream as loud and long as she possibly could. Kat left the pillow over her face, feeling it get uncomfortably warm as it was heated from her breath.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" she yelled at the pillow. Her rage skyrocketed and she realized that it was only her selfishness that was causing her rage. She wasn't very sad that Kenshin had left, she was just mad. Everyone around her seemed to keep leaving and it wasn't helping her mental stability.

She could feel two eyes open and stare at her with broken hearted curiosity. "You'll get over it," Kat muttered harshly, her voice muffled by the pillow.

The pillow was lifted from her face and two golden eyes glared at her, "How can you be so callous?"

"With everything I've been through, it comes naturally kid," Kat said to him as she rolled over.

The smaller Kenshin stared at her back, "Then perhaps I can remind you what it's like to be free?"

Kat frowned.

"That's what I'm here to do isn't it?" he growled with anger.

"I never asked to bring you back. If you want, I can send you back right now, but what difference would it make?" Kat asked not really caring, she felt like a boneless blob at the moment. _'Is there nothing in my life that doesn't change?' _

"Tomoe is dead," Kenshin forced out through grit teeth. "Nothing in the world can bring her back to me. It doesn't make a difference does it?"

_'Two hopeless people with no meaning in life what-so-ever. How ironic that it should be he and __I.__' _"Dark, Kurama and Inuyasha are the other men living in this house. Kurama and Inuyasha are animal demons and Dark is… well… kind of like you. Not true demon, but not human either," Kat said as she stared at the opposite wall.

"Is this what the future is? Filled with demons?"

"No, it is just my life that is filled with them…" 

(**A/N: **I'm working on the next chapter so no worries… Uh yea, so I'm guessing that no matter how strange this story gets you'll still like it. -- Yeah, I'm aiming for less heartbreak and more fluff (I know you like that) so the next chapter will have a little more fluff! And I'm still working on a plot line… hehe **PLEASE REVIEW!!!) ** 


	21. Is it just fantacy?

Hehe… Whoo another chapter!

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**Chapter 21 **

_ 'What the hell is this?' _Kat stepped out onto the porch and picked up the newspaper. She read the title allowed, "Katsura Okamimure: Another Affair?" She glanced over the page to read that some asshole had leaked out information of Dark. _'It must have been one of the maids.' _"DAMN IT!" she cursed loudly, startling a few songbirds from a nearby tree. She proceeded to storm back inside and toss the paper into the fire.

Her ears picked up something, "What is that?" Kat walked around the mansion searching for the source of the noise. Eventually, her ears lead her to the music room. _'That's odd; no one's been in here for years…' _Kat slid through the doorway and made her way to the center of the room where she could see Kenshin sitting, back towards her, with a guitar neck sticking up from his lap.

The sound that greeted her ears was strange but none the less beautiful. _'It sounds like a koto…' _Her feet glided across the wooden floor and she kneeled beside Kenshin. Her eyes glided over how he played the guitar and she burst out laughing.

Kenshin stopped playing, "Do my notes amuse you?"

"Kenshin, your notes are beautiful but you play that guitar with a koto pick!" Kat took the guitar from him and proceeded to play 'flight of the bumblebee'.

Kenshin watched amazed at how fast her fingers glided over the strings of this odd instrument. He felt a bit foolish that he had tried to play it. This new world was confusing to him and he guessed that it hadn't yet completely dawned on Kat that he knew almost nothing about it. 

"I bet you're itching to get your daily practicing in," Kat said as her fingers stopped sliding over the strings.

"Perhaps I can join a dojo in this time?" he asked.

"No, your skills exceed any person or sensei that could teach you… Except for me. I have an idea, follow me," Kat stood and called Rei to her.

The wolf appeared before her. "We're going to the hut," Kat paused. "Kurama, I know you can hear me, are you ready to go?"

The demon appeared next to her and nodded, still a bit tired, "Where's Inuyasha?"

He left. I don't think we'll be seeing him again for a long while… Rei summoned Dark, who was still sleeping, to the room. His limp body hung in the air, suspended by magic, a blanket draped over him.

Before anyone could blink, they found themselves in the past, standing on the porch of the hut.

_'I never thought I'd return here…' _Kat thought to herself. She shook the memories away and barked to Kenshin, "Clean the floor of the dojo. It's in the east corner of the house. I'll join you in a minute."

 Kat watched as Kenshin swiftly headed in the direction she had sent him off in. She turned to Rei, "Is Dark somewhere in the house?"

Yes, he's in the large bedroom still sleeping his injuries away. Rei said as she trotted into the house.

Kurama rested a clawed hand on her head, "It brings back many memories doesn't it?"

Kat nodded, "I better go help Kenshin clean the floors."

_'There is no time for grief or sorrow. Time stops for no one and passes us by at a rate faster than most can grasp.'_ Kat was stirred from her thoughts as her mind returned to the task at hand. She dipped her scrubbing brush into the bucket in front of her and continued to wash away the silt that had built up since she had last seen the dojo.

Kenshin ran past her, feet thudding lightly on the wooden floor, a wet rag pinned under his hands acting as a mop.

Kat stopped scrubbing and smiled at him. Kenshin could see her smiling out of the corner of his eye and he hesitated, wondering what this strange woman wanted from him.

"I think that's good enough," Kat said as she tossed her brush into the bucket. "Let me change into something more suitable."

Kenshin blinked in confusion as her outfit changed from jeans and a sweatshirt to hakama and a tank top. A sword appeared in her hand and she unsheathed it.

Kenshin's eyes narrowed as he noticed that it was reversed bladed. _'What is she doing with that piece of shit?' _

Kat smirked at his confused expression and flipped the blade over to its cutting edge, "This belonged to you at one point. It was mage by the best of the best and this is the master forge sakabatou so I assure that it is not a piece of shit." Kat tensed and a leaf split in half before Kenshin's face.

_'She's fast!' _Kenshin had barely even seen the strike and he now listened closely to what she had to say.

"Your fate was changed the first day I met you. It seems that no matter what happens your life was always filled with pain and death to the very end. I cannot tell you of the former past we shared together mostly because it is now irreverent. What I can tell you is that we were once married and had a child," Kat said.

"Why did it not work out?" Kenshin asked golden eyes curious.

 "You'll have to fight me for an answer," Kat said, her own golden eyes gleaming.

His eyes narrowed. _'She's a woman. I cannot fight her no matter how good she thinks she is.' _

"Then I'll fight you!" Kat said as she attacked.

Kenshin blocked her attack with a bit of difficulty. It was only then that he began to realize the true extent of her powerful swordsman ship. Before he could even blink, she attacked again, this time faster and harder.

"Show me what you're made of! Don't be afraid to fight me! Let me see what the legendary Hitokiri is all about!" Their swords clashed and rubbed against each other. Kat ducked an attack and landed a foot on his ribs.

The blow knocked him back and he fell onto his knees. Kat was over in an instant, sword poised in a fatal position above his head. She thrust downward with all of her power and was surprised when her sword was sent flying out of her hand. She sped over to retrieve it and skidded to a halt in time to see Kenshin open his eyes. They were devoid of all emotion except anger and rage.

"Wonderful," Kat said to him. "You've stopped holding back."

"Bitch," he spat. "You're the one who's holding back!"

_'He knows that if I wasn't holding back I would have killed him by now. This must make his really angry.' _Kat smirked and lashed out, sword catching the tip of his and knocking away his attack.

CRACK

_'He used his sword to distract me and his sheath to attack me!' _Kat could tell that he had fractured some of her ribs and she could feel his anger dissolve. "It's not over yet," she hissed as her ribs mended themselves.

Kenshin's eyes narrowed and he drew his second sword.

"I can see you don't want me to hold back but if I don't, then there's a good chance I'll kill you," Kat informed him.

Another attack was thrown at her and it took all of her agility to dodge it. _'He's going to force me to fight him! He knows that there's a battousai locked away with in me.' _

Kat felt the next attack slice a piece of her arm. _'If that's the way he wants it, so be it!' _

Kenshin felt her power double as something stirred and awoke inside her. He caught a glimpse of her eyes and had a chill run down his spine. Kat's usual golden eyes had gained a red tint and they blazed with anger and the desire to kill.

_'Shit! Not only did I release the battousai but Inuyasha's demon form too! I'll end up killing him!' _Kat knew that until her now clawed hands dug into flesh and felt blood that she wouldn't be able to return to normal. _'At lease Kurama's side hasn't awoken…I can only pray it doesn't…' _Kat felt her mind cloud completely over as she lost absolute control of her thoughts and body.

Kenshin felt a spike of fear rise with in him and this only fueled his rage. He positioned for his next attack. His fingers clenched to his sword so tightly they began to cramp up. He waited for Kat to rush him before striking. He knew that this would be the final attack, the one that would decide who lived and who died.

 _'It reeks of blood.' _Kat lay face down on the floor she was lying on, face pressed into a puddle of cold thick blood. Her body was numb and ached all over and she couldn't remember what had happened. This scared her the most, she knew that she was lying in a puddle of her own blood but she couldn't remember why.

As her mind regained consciousness, she sat up and noticed the cause of her discomfort. A gleaming katana had been driven straight through her chest and was protruding out the other end. Kat snorted in surprise and gripped the handle of the sword. In one swift movement, she tore the sword out of her and tossed it aside. She doubled over in pain and felt more blood gush down her front but in a few seconds it healed and the pain died away.

Kat looked around and noticed that her blood wasn't the only one spilt on the floor. She smelled fox demon and human. Then she felt a presence behind her and she turned swiftly, kicking up droplets of blood to see Dark standing in the doorway surveying the scene. He looked much better but Kat could tell that he was still injured. She attempted standing but her legs proved too wobbly and she collapsed back into the puddle of blood she was lying in.

"I cannot believe that you created such chaos, and to think that you still had more tricks up your sleeve than this too," Dark spoke to her. He didn't run over to help her stand but just watched as she tried again.

Kat glared at him and made her way across the room on wobbly legs. She blinked to clear her vision and the sight before her surprised her to no end. The first thing she saw was Kenshin, lying limp in a puddle of blood like she had been, minus the sword that she had been impaled with. He was beaten up pretty badly though.

The next sight she picked up was Kurama, who was slumped against the wall, impaled with two swords, her own and the other one Kenshin had been using.  Kat staggered over and collapsed to her knees beside him. She tore the swords out of him in one swift movement. Not liking the grating sound they made as they scraped against bone and organs.

Kurama fell forward, no longer pinned to the wall by the two swords. Kat could hear his bones and tissue slowly repairing themselves. She felt ashamed that she could do it ten times faster than he could.

His eyes fluttered open and he glared at Kat with a disgusted look, "How could you let yourself go like that?! You would have been killed!"

"Kurama's right, if he hadn't stepped in at the last moment, you'd both be dead," Dark commented.

Kurama snarled at her and bared his fangs. Kat took offence, adrenaline still rushing in her veins, and snarled back at him, "I didn't awaken your powers!"

Kurama stepped down, "I know but I'm still angry with you."

Kat seemed to let out a mix between a hiss and a snarl but backed off and let herself calm down. She stood again and hobbled over to Kenshin, flipping him over to access the damage.

"He'll be fine," Dark said as Kurama passed him on his way out. "Will you?" he asked Kat.

She summoned her powers and changed Kenshin out of his bloody clothes then sent him back to his room. "Am I ever fine?" she asked then went to wait for Kenshin to wake up.  __

 "I don't know, are you?" Dark asked her retreating form.

(**A/N: **Whoo another chapter! Still strange but whoo! **PLEASE REVIEW!!!)**


	22. Caught in a landslide, escape from reali...

Whoo! Another chapter! Yea so… If you haven't noticed I've stopped using since they don't show up anymore! EVIL! So now instead I use the three equal signs ===

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**_UnBREAKable_****__**

**Chapter 22**

Kat left Kenshin's room, sure that he would be ok, and glided her hands over the area that she had been impaled. She shivered and wondered how she could have possibly lived through something like that. _'It was foolish of me to accept a fight. My skills are rusty and my muscles haven't had a work out like that in a long time. I suppose I was a bit too eager to start a fight but it gets harder and harder to back down from a challenge. I enjoy it too much to decline. It was still wrong to go full out on Kenshin though but he was angry that I was holding back. What happens if we fight again? Next time I might end up killing him…' _Kat shook the thought from her head and entered an empty room that she usually went to just for thinking.

Dark was sitting shirtless on the wooden floor, back towards Katsura, and she paused, surprised to see him there but took the time to let her eyes glide over his features. She could see his spine, a sturdy network of knobs running up and down his back covered in a smooth layer of skin. As he worked on the things in his lap Kat could just see the outlines of his ribs shifting positions whenever he moved. He was wearing black baggy pants that looked like a cross of black vinyl and leather and she could see the usual numerous belts draped across his waist and hips.

Silky and smooth, Kat wanted nothing more to go over and stroke his untamable lilac mane. It lay draped across his shoulders with the usual few strands sticking out to the sides as if suspended by wires.  His arms worked at the now visible sketch pad and she could see his muscles flex as his hands glided across the page. Curious, Kat stepped closer to see what he was drawing. Her feet glided across the wooden floor and the folds of her kimono increased as she sat down next to him.

Dark glanced over his shoulder at Kat, who had her head cocked in confusion, still unable to see what he was sketching. "Part of Daisuke still remains in my heart," Dark said. "I'm now able to sketch as well as him if not even better."

"What caught your interest enough to pause and draw?" Kat asked.

Dark nodded his head in the direction of the room across from the one they were in and Kat leaned backwards to see what was over there. Her eyes caught Rei, who was sleeping soundly, tail curled over her nose with a small bird resting on her back. "How strange," Kat commented.

"Hum," Dark agreed and went back to drawing.

Kat noticed that he appeared almost done and she yawned, watching him put the last few shadows in the correct places. "Beautiful," Kat said as she leaned her head on Dark's shoulder.

He tensed, feeling her hair slide over his skin and the silk of her kimono rub against it. He wondered if she was comfortable with her head resting directly over his shoulder blade. "I better go check on Kurama," she thought of an excuse to leave. Dark wondered why she would want to leave and his hand reflexively shot out to grab the long wing of her kimono to make her stay.

Kat wasn't expecting him do to this and he ended up tugging part of her kimono off her shoulder. Kat felt her kimono slip a bit and she looked down at Dark before giving up and kneeling next to him, attempting to fix her kimono. _'If I want to fix it, I'm going to have to retie it.' _Kat sighed and pulled on her other kimono sleeve, dragging it off her shoulder, too lazy to get up and go retie the whole thing.

"Funny how it takes so long to tie but only a few seconds and wrong moves to get it to come off," Kat commented. She took the sketch book and pencil from Dark and he watched as her hands became a blur across the page, moving almost too fast for him to see. A breeze swept through the open room and Kat let the pencil fall to the floor, its tip breaking on impact. Her fingertips blended in the various marks and Kat let the sketch pad sit in her lap, the picture finished in under a minute.

"I have no fun doing anything anymore," she explained. "I can do everything thousands of times faster than I used to be so I get bored easily."

"Then why do them as fast as you can?" Dark asked as his eyes widened the slightest bit catching a glimpse of the picture.

Kat handed the pad to him and stood up, "Because I can."

He heard her feet thud lightly across the floor as she left to look for the fox demon. _'Amazing…' _

Kat had sketched both of them sitting on the floor at the exact moment the wind blew through, catching their hair and clothes.

_'As much as I'm impressed, I also feel sad for her. What purpose does she have in life? How is she able to go on living?' _

Because she knows she will always have friends like you who care for her, love her, and cherish her more than your own lives. As soon as she looses all of her friends, then she will have no purpose in life but as long as you're there to care for her, she can go on living. Even after she's seen almost everyone she knows be murdered including herself, it's because of her friends she's able to move on.

****

Dark glanced at the sleeping wolf and shook his head, gazing outside at the scenery, lost in his own thoughts.

===

Kat scanned the high branches of the god tree with keen golden eyes a hundred times sharper than a hawk's.

The branches creaked under her weight but she was fast enough to move before they broke. Leaves drifted down from the disturbed branches but Kat paid no attention. Higher and higher she climbed until she reached the familiar fox demon perched on the thickest and highest branch of the tree.

"Ohayou," Kat greeted as she attempted straddling the branch.

Kurama opened an eye and regarded her with muted curiosity as Kat almost fell off the branch. _'She's over fifty years old yet she still has the mind and body of a teenager.' _

"Are you still mad at me?" Kat asked as she finally found a suitable sitting position.

Kurama shifted away from her and Kat thought it was because he was going to leave. "Don't go!" she said and reached out to grab his shoulder.

"Don't touch me!" Kurama hissed as he knocked her hand away.

The folds of his clothing shifted and Kat saw the wound on his shoulder, "What?" She locked onto his robe and pulled part of it off his shoulder, "You're still hurt…"

Kurama shook her off him, "Yes I am."

"But why?" Kat asked confused. "You're a demon aren't you?"

"Yes, I am a demon but so are you and wounds don't heal as quickly depending on who made them," he explained.

"I thought you healed as fast as I did," Kat said.

"I don't. No one does," Kurama said as he glared at her from over his shoulder.

"How long will it take you to heal?" Kat asked.

"About a week for it to close up, another few for the scaring to disappear," he said.

"I could heal you," Kat offered.

"I'll be fine," he rejected the offer.

Kat began to get fed up, "Stop being so callous and come here!" She grabbed him by the waist and pushed her palm up against his chest. Slowly, she could feel him relax as her power coursed through his veins, healing everything it could before returning to Kat for her own use. "Better?" she asked.

Kurama continued to stare at her strangely. "I don't understand," he finally said. "Not one of the people you knew ever had that kind of power. Vash had a little of it and so did I but how you ever managed to catch hold and manipulate it is still confusing me to no end."

Kat touched her finger to the branch and grew a small flower there, "I don't understand it either but I don't like to make you jealous."

"I'm not jealous," Kurama said as he met her gaze.

"Why are you so irritated?" Kat dropped her eyes and fiddled with the wing of her kimono.

"I don't know, winter is coming soon and I guess it always makes me sad since the snow kills everything."

"It doesn't kill everything," Kat said as she looked up at the gray sky. It was only then did she realize that it was getting colder. "Snow makes it possible for new things to grow when spring comes. Snow is pure and it irritates me as much as it does you."

"Why is that?" Kurama asked as he hugged her.

Kat stopped shivering and noticed that it was about to snow for the first time that year, "My memories are always filled with blood stained snow. Not a single year has gone by so far where I've just been able to completely enjoy it. I've either been to busy ignoring it or unable to enjoy it. Hopefully this year will be different."

"You sound as if you're staying here," Kurama voiced his thought.

"It's nice as hell to be able to get away from the media!" Kat said as she stretched and wrapped her arms around Kurama's neck. He hugged back, wrapping his arms around her waist and burring his face into her hair. 

Kat twisted around to sit in has lap and watch the first few flakes fall. "Something I don't understand," Kat thought allowed, "Is why I don't have a demon form. If I had fully awakened your powers, would I have one?"

"It is impossible to gain full use of my powers," Kurama said.

"Why?" Kat wondered.

"Humph," Kurama snorted and rested his head on her bare shoulder. "Because we haven't mated."

Kat flushed and sighed, "That makes sense." She reached up to stroke Kurama's ears.

"If you want we could…"

"No," Kat stopped him yanking on his ear. "Not unless you really want to."

Kurama leaned down and whispered into her ear, "But what if I do?"

"Katsura! KATSURA?! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Kenshin's youthful voice was muted by the falling snow. He paused at what appeared to be the forest's largest tree to take a breather. _'I would have past her already. It's taken me at least an hour to get here, thirty minutes if I'd been going at full speed. There's no way she could have gotten this far.' _"KATSURA?!" _'What's the use? Why am I looking for her again?'  _

"Shin…?" came a familiar voice.

"Eh?" Kenshin heard his real name almost be used.

Kat glared at Kurama. He had covered her mouth before she could correct herself and she was wondering why he wasn't letting her say anything else. **'Let me go!' **Kat sent telepathically.

**'Why so you can go to him?' **Kurama sent back.

**'What's gotten into you?' **Kat asked. **'You know if I wanted, I could easily overpower you.' **

**'Then why don't you?' **he asked.

Kat elbowed him in the stomach, hitting rock hard muscle but it was enough to surprise him and make him let go. She glanced at him before sliding off the branch.

Kenshin almost fell over from pure shock as Kat dropped down in front of him, "What's the matter?" She could hear the irritated sigh from Kurama somewhere up in the tree.

"Nothing, I just wanted to know where you were," Kenshin replied.

Kat eyed him warily, "Why?"

"I wanted to watch the snow fall with someone." _'I was worried when I found you weren't home.' _

_'Worried? He doesn't even know me! And I almost killed him yesterday…Strange boy, didn't know he was turned on by girls who could kick his ass!' _Kat picked up part of his thoughts. "Well I was kind of busy… Oh, have you seen Dark? He was acting kinda odd today," Kat said.

Kenshin bristled, "There's someone watching us…"

Kat rolled her eyes, "It's just Kurama."

"No, it's not," the fox demon said as he landed beside Kat.

She turned her attention to the end of the clearing. _'Damn! Why didn't I notice the presence before?' _"Show yourself!" Kat barked to the sea of trees.

"So eager to fight," a voice said. "You are so busy fighting yourselves, you failed to notice me."

"You're a wolf demon," Kat acknowledged. _'He must be stunningly beautiful.' _

"Correct you are," it said as it stepped out into the clearing.

Kat's face fell the slightest bit when she noticed that the demon was a female. It was in humanoid form, but still had a tail and dog ears, with black hair. The tail was fluffy and brown.

"My name is Mura," she announced.

"What is your business here?" Kat demanded as she stepped forward, curling her lip in disgust.

Mura smirked, "I'm here for that fox demon behind you. He's quite handsome."

"Back off," Kat hissed.

"Why is he already taken? You do smell an awful lot like him…" the demon said as she stepped closer.

Kenshin watched with an uneasy expression, he was still getting used to the fact that demons existed and this wasn't helping him.

"Well, not really…" Kat hesitated.

"Then he's up for grabs?" Mura asked as she passed Kat and stepped up to Kurama. She stood on her toes and bit his ear gently.

Kurama instantly attacked, snarling and slashing with fury. His claws managed to scrape Mura's arm and Kat smirked proudly. She stepped up to the demon and dug her own nails into Mura's arm, "Back off bitch." Then to the others, "Let's go."

Kenshin nodded and began to leave when Mura darted over to him, "Well what about this one? Not bad for a human… He reeks of human blood though; perhaps he's not fully human?"

Kenshin's eyes began to turn a deep gold, "Leave me wench."

"So cold to such a pretty lady. Please stay with me!" Mura cooed.

SHINK! Kenshin drew his sword and pressed it against Mura's neck, "I said **back off**!"

Kat began walking briskly towards Kenshin and Kurama followed. Kenshin resheathed his sword and began trailing after the group.

"You follow her like obedient dogs! You're treated like worthless scum! Passed around and around, and affected deeply by this pathetic human's emo-" Mura was cut off.

Kat was leaning on her right foot, arm thrust forward, hand empty of the sword there just moments ago. She smirked, "I guess I had to see blood stained snow again. It was worth it though."

Kenshin was staring approvingly at the impaled wolf demon. He hadn't even been able to register when Kat drew and thrust his sword, all he knew was that it was now sticking out of the middle of a demon. He watched as Kat waltzed over to Mura and grabbed the hilt of the sword, "You know, you never know when to quit and that _really _pisses me off!" Kat gave the sword a one hundred eighty degree twist before pulling it out. She watched as Mura stumbled backwards onto her knees. "Time to die!"

Kat paused as she felt something catch the sword before it hit the demon. She turned to see Kurama standing next to her holding the blade between his thumb and forefinger. "Why are you stopping me?" Kat growled.

Kurama let go of the sword and Kat stumbled forward, "You have no right to kill her."

"Keh," Kat muttered and tossed the blood covered sword at Kenshin.

The boy caught it, flicked off the blood and resheathed it.

"And what are you going to do with the wolf demon?" Kat asked Kurama. "I'm not going to let you bring her back to our home."

"Then I'll heal her elsewhere," the fox demon said.

"You'd do that for someone who insulted you?" Kat asked.

"It's surprising, you fell in love with someone who never kills yet you don't share the same ideals as him," Kurama said.

"Why do you care?!" Kat yelled at him.

"Because Kenshin was right, it's not right to ki-"

Kat flew at him, nothing more than a blur and he flinched thinking that he was about to be struck, skewered by her claws. He saw her arm extend for his neck but then it grazed by and he heard puncturing and cracking bone. Kat knocked into him and they both fell backwards on top of Mura.

"You see where not killing gets you?" Kat asked as she sat up and pulled her claws out of Mura's half transformed skull. "Kenshin suffered his entire life because he didn't kill anyone. Old enemies just kept showing up over and over again to seek revenge but he refused to kill and see where it got him? If I hadn't come, he would have gone on suffering even worse than he did when I was with him."

Kurama sat up and his face came within a hair of hers. Kat grabbed his shoulders and forced him to turn around and see the gruesome sight of the wolf demon she had just slaughtered, "You see?! If I had let her live, you'd be dead right now!"

Kurama winced at her words and wanted to look away from the slightly truly transformed wolf demon. He could see the fangs and elongated muzzle that had begun to form.

"I could never understand you Kurama," Kat muttered. "This must have been by far the stupidest thing you've done all year." Kat flicked the blood off her fingers and watched as the claws slowly disappeared, returning to normal human nails. Kat offered her hands to help Kurama up and he hesitated before taking it. Kat planted a kiss on his lips then whispered, "Don't scare me again ne?"

She turned back to Kenshin, "Ready to go?"

He nodded, still a bit shocked but able to at least get his feet to move.

===

The walk home was quiet and the tension between Kat and Kurama was extremely nerve wracking. Their feet crunched in the snow and it was taking a long time to get back to the hut.

"We should get a horse," Kenshin said.

"Why bother? They're hard to take care of and only you would need it," Kat said a bit bitterly.

"Only me?" Kenshin asked.

"It only took me ten minutes to get to the god tree," she replied. "We can still buy a horse if you want but by then you'll probably be strong and fast enough to get around better."

"Why not just summon a horse?" Kurama asked.

Kat slapped her forehead, "I keep forgetting I can do that… Ok then what horse should I get?"

"A fast one, one that's able to get us through the snow," Kenshin said.

"Then a shire it is," Kat said as she pictured the enormous horse in her mind.

In no time, she had made the magnificent animal appear out of thin air. With a small leap, Kat was able to land gently on its back. Kurama joined her with ease and they waited for Kenshin to get on.

Kat watched amused as Kenshin looked up at the horse that towered over him, "This wasn't what I had in mind…" Kat leaned over and offered her hand to pull Kenshin up. He took it and Kat hoisted him up onto the sturdy back of the black mare. She dug her heels in and tangled her fingers into its mane to keep from falling off as it raced though the forest.

Kurama sat cross-legged over the horse's flank and enjoyed the cold wind and snow that hit his face as they rode. Kenshin was having a harder time straddling the horse's back and he opted for holding on to Kat so he wouldn't fall off. Kat herself was thoroughly enjoying herself, it had always been a pleasure of hers to ride horses and this was her first time riding one in many years.

Kat's golden eyes slid over the trees as they passed by in a blur. She caught sight of something moving swiftly beside them, keeping out of sight so as not to spook the horse. 

I was wondering where you were. Rei said.

**'Nothing to worry about, we were just heading home.' **Kat sent back.

Kurama noticed that Rei had been following them and he watched as the wolf raced by just out of sight from the horse's line of vision.

I smell blood. the wolf said.

**'Nothing we couldn't handle.' **Kat assured.

Doing alright? Rei asked.

**'Yeah, I'm ok. What about Dark, he must be wondering where we are.' **

He's waiting back at the hut. Actually Dark was the one who made me go after you. Rei laughed. 

Kat smiled and directed the horse to the river. **'Tell Dark to meet us at the tree house.' **

The wolf nodded not caring if Kat couldn't see the motion before disappearing.

The horse burst through the forest of trees and thundered down the bank kicking up sand and snow. Its breath rose in puffs and finally Kat stopped it just next to the tree the house was in. Kat summoned a halter and put it on the massive horse then tethered it to a limb. She jumped off followed by the two boys and they waited for Kat to take the ladder off its hook.

Three pairs of golden eyes watched as a rung of the ladder fell into the sand. "It's been weathered beyond use," Kat stated the obvious. She picked up the wooden rung and held the rope of the ladder in her other hand. The boys watched as it mended itself.

"Go on up," Kat instructed. "I'll join you in a moment."   

They shrugged, not knowing or caring why they were there, and stood on the repaired ladder. Kat let go of the rope and watched as they swung out over the river. As soon as the ladder stopped swinging, they began to climb to the top and Kat could see the two men sit on the porch swing.

In a few minutes Kat could see Rei running across the sand and snow carrying Dark on her back. Before Rei could stop Dark jumped off and came running over to Kat, eyes filed with worry, "Rei told me you were in a fight."

"She shouldn't have worried you so much. I'm fine and so is everyone else. I just wanted you to join us," Kat said.

"Keh, I wasn't worried," he muttered.

Kat stepped forward and ruffled his hair, "Sure you weren't." Kat motioned for Rei to come over and Kat sat on her back, "Get on, Rei can get us up there."

Dark frowned but did as he was told. His eyes widened as Rei began to climb invisible steps up to the house. Her feet touched nothing but air yet her paws still flattened and spread as if they were walking on something. Kat slid off Rei's back when they reached the porch and she smiled at Dark's amazement at Rei's unique display of power.

She joined Rei, who was resting on the bench Kurama and Kenshin had been sitting on just a few minutes ago. She could hear them talking about various things inside the tree house. Dark looked disappointed that there wasn't any room for him on the bench.

He swiveled a chair around, and straddled it, resting his arms on its back to face her. He was happy to have at least some time to talk to her without the other men to distract her. Kat eyed him, "Something wrong?"

"You live such an interesting life," Dark commented.

"It still confuses you doesn't it?" Kat asked.

"More than you'll ever know," he laughed.

Kat overheard Kurama explaining electricity to Kenshin, who kept interrupting with various questions. "You'd be surprised. I used to be just as shocked as you once," Kat said.

"That's hard to believe."

"You get used to it if you've lived like this as long as I have," she replied. She had the faintest thought that in order to fully awaken Dark's powers she'd also have to 'mate' with him.

He sighed, "It doesn't tire you to live like this everyday?"

Kat shrugged, "Like I said, you get used to it."

"Would you mind if I stayed here with you?"

Kat smiled happily, "You didn't have to ask. You're welcome to stay as long as you like."

"Tell Rei I'm going to sit on her if she doesn't move."

Kat shrugged and shoved the sleeping wolf off the bench. Rei cracked an eye open and groaned but didn't move from the spot she had been shoved to. Dark joined Kat on the bench and rested his head on the screen behind them.

"How can you stand it?" he asked. Kat waited for him to finish. "I don't see how you can love and be loved by more than one person. It doesn't make sense how all of us could care for you that much all at the same time."

Kat sighed and kicked her feet, swinging them back and fourth, "I don't know either but it does get tiring and confusing. I don't know who to deal with it. The laws of this time say that a man can have more than one wife but I don't think it applies vice versa. It's hard on all of us, not knowing when or where to show our emotions or even how. We're too afraid of hurting someone else to let out true emotions show."  

"What about you? Is there anyone you love more than the others?" Dark asked.

"I couldn't tell you even if I tried. I know this Kenshin through and through but he doesn't know me. I do feel attached to him but I don't know if it's love. As for Kurama, he's a lot like my best friend only I love him a bit more than that…"

"What about me?"

"What about you?" Kat teased.

"Have I managed to seal your heart yet?" he asked, eyes hidden by his bangs.

"You stole it the moment you stole that kiss from me," Kat smiled.

"We haven't known each other more than a week…"

Kat silenced him with a passionate kiss, "I know…" **'Rei, we're going back to the hut. Keep the others here for us ok?' **The wolf sighed to show that she had heard Kat.

Dark took Kat's hand and closed his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Kat asked. She didn't get an answer but instead watched as Dark sprouted enormous ebony wings. "But I thought…"

 "I only used With because growing them would have damaged Daisuke's body," Dark explained. He took her into his arms and leapt off the porch.

"I have my own wings you know," Kat stated.

"I know," Dark said and continued to carry her back to the hut. Kat laughed and rested her head against his chest.

===

It was still snowing when they reached the hut. Dark landed by the porch and set Kat down gently. They walked inside together and Kat went to make tea to warm them up. Dark stopped her, his wings slowly disappearing, and said, "I have a better idea…"

Kat was gently dragged into a side room where Dark kissed her lightly. Kat could feel him tug at her obi and it slowly came undone.

"All that time it took you to tie it only that little tug to undo it," Dark murmured.

"Hum…" Kat mumbled against his lips.

**(A/N: **Ok, going to let you guys think of your own lemons here… -- I don't write them too shy so sorry if you're disappointed but as I've stated, this is a PG-13 story! Any who, that was a long chapter! I'll work on the next one as soon as my hand stops hurting… O.o **PLEASE**** REVIEW!!!) ** 


	23. I need no sympathy

Welcome to fluff city! cheers Yeah so… o.O

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**_UnBREAKable_**

**Chapter 23**

"Mmmm… Dark, what are you doing to by shirt?" Kat asked still half asleep.

"Too tired…" he mumbled.

Kat continued to feel something picking at the buttons on her shirt and she swung a groggy hand at it. Her hand connected with something and made a soft thud then a bewildered squawk. Kat opened an eye to see a colorful bird sitting on her chest. "Wha…? AAAHHH!" she screeched and stood up. The bird took off.

Kat swayed on her feet and realized that she was on an air filled mattress in the middle of the river. Her scream had woken Dark and he stood up, just as confused as she was. Only when he stood, the mattress began to tip. Kat managed to get out a small scream again but it was muffled as soon as she hit the icy water.

She surfaced and gasped, refilling her lungs with air and coughing to rid them of water. She kicked at the sheets that she was tangled in and managed to free herself. Then Kat looked around for Dark. Her eyes narrowed to see that he was already sitting on the bank of the river watching her with sleepy eyes.

Kat growled and paddled her way over to Dark who helped her out. Little droplets of water beaded and fell from the ends of his lavender hair. Small streams ran down his shirtless back and goose-bumps had begun to appear. 

Kat sighed and wrung out her hair, "How the **_HELL _**did we end up _here_?!"

Dark shrugged and attempted to brush the sand off his pants which only resulted in it sticking to his hands. He was still groggy and the rude awakening hadn't helped much.

"I'm going to murder them!" Kat screeched. She took off barefooted down the sandy beach, kicking up a storm as she nearly flew across the fine grains.

Dark stood and followed, noticing that his speed had increased tremendously. After a few more strides, he managed to catch up with Kat. _'How?' _

Kat noticed that he had caught up and she smirked. That's when Dark noticed that it was taking almost all of his strength to keep and almost none of hers. He wondered how far she could go on this speed alone.

When Kat noticed that Dark had begun to slow down, she matched her pace with his and together they raced back to the hut. Hair flying and clothes drying in the sun's rays, they took their time getting back to the hut.

Kat's eyes shone with happiness and her features were lit up brighter than Dark had ever seen them. He was proud and delighted that he was the cause of her happiness. _'Was it a gift that she let me share some of her powers? I've acquired so much more speed and yet it's only a fraction of what she has.' _ 

"I did copy some of my powers intentionally," Kat said as she picked up his stray thought. "I thought you'd enjoy them but you're correct, no matter how hard I tried, I doubt you're body demon or not, would be able to contain a whole lot more."

_'Then how is hers able to?' _Dark wondered.

"Stop worrying," Kat smiled. "Not even I know these things…"

The hut came into view and they spotted Kenshin sitting on the porch leaning on one of the support beams. He cracked an eye open, "How was the wake up?"

Kat eyed him warily. _'How much did Kurama teach him about modern times?' _"Cold and callous," Kat responded.

"Glad you liked it," Kenshin said as he let out a deranged laugh.

Sweatdrop_'I hope that's not his normal laugh…' _

Kat sneered, "This was your idea?" She picked up a wad of dirt and proceeded to grind it into Kenshin's scalp. "You suck!"

Dark raised an eyebrow and tried hard to ignore the two's antics. A wad of dirt managed to smack him directly in the face and his eyes widened with surprise. vein pop

SMACK! A huge clump of dirt pounded into Kenshin and threw him off balance. That's when all chaos erupted into a massive dirt war.

Kurama stepped out of the hut, in human form and went unnoticed by the fighting trio. Rei stepped out behind him and dove right into the middle of the fight, shifting to human form in order to lob dirt balls.

Only after the entire yard had been destroyed and all the dirt been pretty much used up did the war stop. The dust died down and the air cleared of dirt bombs. The four of them lay on their backs, now just mounds of dirt, laughing hard and clenching their sides.

Kat sent out a small ripple of magic to restore the yard and sat up with laughter still shining in her eyes. Kurama smiled at her, "Having fun?"

"You should have joined us!" Kat said as she tried to shake off the excess dirt. Her hands began to become visible from the mound of dirt she seemed to be incased in and she squirmed some more to break free. Proving pretty much impossible, Kat just sent out another shock wave to clear herself and the others of as much dirt as she could.

"So what's up with you?" Kat asked as she brushed some dirt from her hair.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You're in human form," Kat stated.

He nodded, "I need to regain some of my strength every once in a while."

Kat could tell he was lying but she didn't ask more about it. "I'm off to take a bath."

Two forms blew past her in the same direction she had been headed. "Hey!" she called after them and made a dash for the bathroom.

Kurama sighed. _'Of all the times, why did it have to be now?!' _

Kenshin came up next to Kurama, "You didn't tell her did you?"

He shook his head and Kenshin snorted, "One way or another she's going to find out…"

Kurama growled irritatedly and brushed the sweat off his forehead.

===

_'It's nice to be dirt free!' _Kat smiled to herself as she wandered the empty halls. Dark had fallen asleep already exhausted from their run in the morning. Rei was just being her usual self and sleeping until she was needed. Kenshin was off somewhere but Kat could only guess. Kat wandered to Kurama's room and opened the door. He wasn't there and Kat began to worry. She hadn't seen him since the dirt war and he had been acting strangely then.

With out another thought, Kat trotted to the door of the hut and stepped outside. She drew in a breath of the night air and relied on his scent to guide her. With in seconds she was darting across the bank of the river, sniffing every so often to see if she could still smell him. His scent was dulled from the water and Kat cursed herself for not having a better sense of smell.

Of all her powers, her sense of smell was the most underdeveloped.  Her nose caught something else missed with his scent but she couldn't place it even though it was faintly familiar. She had noticed it in Inuyasha once but he had disappeared before Kat could ask him what it was.

Kat reached the waterfall and searched all around it for her fox demon. Her nose suddenly began to stop working as if it had been plugged completely. It just shut off, she could still breathe through it but she just couldn't smell. Kat felt the hair on her neck stand up every time she got near the edge of the water.

She glared at the waterfall before wondering if there was a cave behind it. Her feet dug into the sand and her leg muscles tensed for the lunge she was about to make.

CRACK Kat landed smack against stone. _'I guess I missed the entrance…' _She dug claws into the side of the rock and strained to climb up the cliff face with the full force of the water pounding down on her. _'Kurama, I'm going to kill you!' _Her claws slipped on the slippery rocks and she felt something grab her wrist. She was dragged upward onto a ledge and then into the cave she knew had been there.

Her hand was released and Kat felt someone moving swiftly away. Kat had just barely noticed how hot and clammy the arm had been and she looked at her wrist to see if there had been a mark left there.

"You can't hide. I can tell you're there even though the spell you erected temporarily damaged my sense of smell," she said to the other person in the cave.

"You shouldn't have come after me," Kurama's voice rattled as he panted heavily.

"I was worried! How dare you think that I wouldn't come?" Kat said. "What happened to you?" she asked in a softer voice. 

His breathing became more ragged as she tried to near him. Claws lashed out at her, "Stay away!"

Kat snatched the hand and pulled hard to bring him into her line of vision. She gasped and instantly dropped the hand, letting him squirm away. "What's…? I don't understand…"

"Every demon goes through this," Kurama gasped. "It's just harder for animal demons, and even harder for dog types."

"What are you talking about?"

Kurama suddenly began to wheeze and he fell over in pain. "Kurama!" Kat yelled, catching him in her arms. His skin was clammy and extremely hot, the spell broke and Kat's sense of smell returned. It was almost over powering and suddenly Kat was glad that her nose wasn't better than it already was.

Kurama stunk of something, no wreaked horrendously of something. Kat gagged and sucked in a large breath attempting to get a lung full of air. She managed to get another huge whiff of the scent but by then she was already getting used to it.

Her mind went back to Kurama and she dragged him to the mouth of the cave.  She squirmed helplessly and began to mumble things under his breath. Kat held him under the falls in a desperate attempt to get him to cool down.

**'I'm not going to let you die!' **

**'I'm not dying…' **his telepathy was even beginning to become infected and was slightly slurred.

Kat hoisted him back into the cave and brushed away his bangs. His golden eyes were no more than slits that stared at her longingly. She ignored their odd gaze and said. **'You need to tell me what's wrong. I have to heal you.'**

**'I can't ask that of you. Besides, I a few more days and it'll blow over.' **

**'What'll blow over?! I can't leave you here like this!' **

 Kurama grabbed onto her kimono sleeve and gasped, "I-I'm in heat…"

Kat raised an eyebrow and would have burst out laughing had the situation been less stressful. "You what?"

He let out a groan and his head rolled to one side.

**'And the only way to fix this is?' **

**'Taking you as my mate. That's the whole idea of the process…' ** 

**'And this happens every…?'**

**'Every hundred years to assure that I have myself a mate. Usually, I just lock myself up somewhere until it ends.' **

**'You still could have told me…' **

His golden eyes opened a little more and stared up at her questioningly. **'And what would you have done?' **

Kat's eyes narrowed, "And the only way to get rid of this is to mate?"

**'Yes.' **

Kat sighed, defeated, and pulled at her obi. Kurama's clawed hand closed around hers and he shook his head slightly. **'Don't do this for me. I don't want it to be because you had to.'** He managed to sit up and take both of her hands away from the sash.

Kat met his gaze and it was only then that she could see just how hard he was holding himself back. "Kurama…" her voice was sweet, kind, and soft. Kat took his hand and placed it against her face feeling its unnatural clamminess. 

_'I can't, I won't!' _Kurama willed his body with all his might but it was too late. Kat had willing given herself to him with that one small gesture.

His ears picked up the sound of her kimono slipping slowly to the floor, wet from the falls, but his mind had gone completely black.

**(A/N: **Sighs I happen to be a sap for fluff so I decided to just let go and have fun with this story. Let's see… whose the last boy left… grins This should be interesting… **PLEASE REVIEW!!!) **


	24. Waves

Listens to Wolfs' Rain OST Oops… sorry, I wasn't listening! HA! So where does this leave us? Ah yes, two boys down, one to go! I just noticed that asterisks don't show up anymore… Did I spell that right? Well the little math multiplication doodads don't show anymore so I may have to use something else… DAMN!

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**_UnBREAKable_**

**Chapter 24**

_There is no one who does not carry scars on their heart, if there were someone who were like that, they would be a shallow soul. _

Kurama shifted and suddenly felt himself sliding away from the warm spot he had just been. His eyes shot open and his limbs flailed to grasp the nearest rock. He saw Kat, still sleeping, begin to slip out of the cave and he blinked in confusion before managing to grip her arm before she fell off the cliff's ledge. The pounding water of the falls woke her in an instant and her golden eyes shot open, claws extending in defense to grip onto something before she fell.

Kurama hissed in pain as her claws dug into his skin. Kat recognized who she was gripping onto and she instantly let go. "Do you have any idea how much I hate being woken up like that?" Kat laughed.

She noticed that he was in human form and guessed, "Use up all your energy last night?"

He turned red and muttered an apology. His emerald eyes darted to her rear and Kat instantly reddened about to call him a pervert when she saw it too. "I HAVE A TAIL?!" she freaked, hands instantly going to check on her ears. "My. Ears. Are. FUZZY!" Kat growled as soon as she recognized that they were placed on top of her head instead of on the sides.

Kurama noticed something else, "Your hair turned colors."

"What?" indeed it had, her white strands now had streaks of red and violet. Kat sighed and grumbled, running a hand over her hair watching as it returned to normal. Her hands glided up to her ears next and she felt them return to normal then her hands drifted to her tail.

"Don't," Kurama stopped her.

Kat lifted an eyebrow, "I don't want a tail thank you for giving me one!"

Kurama looked a bit dejected. Kat glared at him just a bit, "I'll talk about this later…" She noticed that her kimono wasn't tied and that it had slipped off completely. She was totally drenched with water too.

Kurama pretended he didn't noticed and Kat guessed it didn't matter, not after what happened last night anyways. "Are you feeling better now?"

Kurama smiled and his eyes sparkled with the sun that shone through the falls, projecting odd wavy shadows across his features, "You didn't have to do what you did just for me. Although, I suppose your powers are at their peak now."

Kat shrugged but could feel the power tingling through every inch of her body, "I did it for me too… You're a good friend of mine."

"A friend?" Kurama asked stunned.

Kat's eyes widened at her mistake and he could almost see the mental slap she gave herself. "No, more than a friend. You're my mate for life and I hope you don't mind sharing me. I love you Kurama," Kat said as she kissed him.

"Of course I'll mind sharing you," he whispered. "But if it makes you happy, I'll tolerate it."

Kat smiled against his bare chest and yawned, "We'd better get back to the others."

He nodded and slipped on his shirt. Kat was the first to leap out of the entrance and Kurama caught her bridal style halfway down. Just like Dark, he noticed that his speed had increased. Kat squirmed and got free of his arms then landed, and silently challenged him to a race. He knew that she would win but he gave in to her plea. He blinked and her figure seemed to float away, she was so fast that her speed created an after image.

Kurama decided to test his own new speed out and in no time he had caught up with Kat. It had snowed again the night before and the ground was covered with fresh white powder. This didn't slow them the slightest bit though and Kurama continued to plow through it at top speed.

Kat smirked and noticed that she hadn't left a single print on the snow; she was fast enough to create an air pocket under her feet to keep from falling through. By creating the pocket of air, she was able to step on it and move before it broke, never staying in one place long enough for it to happen.

Within five minutes the hut was already in sight and Kat gave herself just a small extra burst of speed to win the race. Kurama saw her blow past the hut nothing more than a small ripple completely undetectable if you weren't looking directly at her. His red hair swirled about his face as it was pulled from the incredible force that was dragged after Kat.

A loud crash sounded as Kat slammed full force into a large rock in her path. It instantly turned to nothing more than dust. Kurama ran over and saw Kat sitting on her knees cursing like crazy.

"Oi! I misjudged the distance! I should have been able to figure out when to stop!" Kat complained.

She had gotten a large gash on her forehead from slamming into the rock and Kurama guessed she had broken most of the bones in her body but by the time he had arrived she had healed herself. All that was left was a trail of blood from a non existent gash above her left eye.

Dark appeared beside them, a black blur against the scenery and Kurama noticed that his speed had improved. "What happened? Are you ok?" Dark asked as he hoisted Kat to her feet.

Kenshin appeared, straddling Rei. He fell off as soon as they came to a halt by the shattered rock. He sat up and spit out a mouthful of dirt, "What the hell?!"

Kat grinned sheepishly, "I misjudged the stopping point."

"I'd tell you to be careful," Dark said. "But I suppose it doesn't make apply to you does it?"

Kat smiled and rubbed the back of her head still grinning sheepishly. Her stomach growled.

"I made dinner," Kenshin offered. "But I don't know if there's enough for all of us…"

"That's ok," Kurama said, "Dark and I aren't hungry."

"Speak for yourself fox boy," Dark muttered.

Kat took the hint and dragged Kenshin in the direction of the kitchen, "I can't wait to try out your cooking! It's been years since you've cooked anything for me!" She kneeled on a cushion on by the low table and the first thing she spotted was a plate of fish. _'They're arranged so perfectly, it looks as if the two fish were swimming upstream on the plate! Look at the way he did the crabs! The salt suggests the sand they once lived in.' _

"You look pleased," Kenshin commented.

"I never knew you were an artist," Kat replied. "You make it look as if everything here is still living! I love the stalks of bamboo you used in the sushi."

Kenshin smiled ruefully, "It was Tomoe who taught me to cook the way I do. She was the real artist when it came to cooking."

Kat tried to change the subject a little bit, "But why create something just for yourself… Or well, whoever this was going to be eaten by? I might sound dense, but I don't see the point if going through all the trouble to make something like this when in an instant, it's all been destroyed."

"Let me answer your question with one of my own. Why do you spend so much time tying your obi every morning when it comes off so easily?" Kenshin asked.

Kat smiled, "You never struck me as anything more than a swordsman but perhaps you're wiser than you appear?" _'Flirting is beginning to bore me…' _

"I assure you, I am much more than a swordsman," Kenshin said as he tore off a small piece of fish from his elaborate display.

_'I know from experience that you are more than that.' _After a while Kat became edgy and kept thinking of the fact that she had just eaten dinner with another Kenshin just a few nights ago. Eventually Kat begun to fiddle with the wings of her furisode and look everywhere around the room but straight at Kenshin. _'I must seem childish but I can't help this feeling of nervousness.' _ 

"Can I ask why you wear a furisode?" Kenshin broke the silence. _'Don't women wear them at formal occasions or on their twentieth birthday?' _

"I like the long wings," Kat confessed. "It reminds me of the wings I can sprout from my back. These are less troublesome than real ones so I suppose I like them just a bit more than the real thing." She stroked a sleeve whose fabric pooled around her creating a miniature ocean of waves. Her obi was tied in the shape of a flower and a few ornaments dangled from it. A few matching ornaments were tucked in her hair as well.

Kenshin admired the pattern of water on her kimono. It made it look like Kat was sitting in a puddle. Little white flowers were also painted onto the delicate fabric. It was dyed pale blue at the top and faded to navy at the bottom where a few river grasses were stitched strategically.

"You're feelings are so mixed not even I can unscramble them," Kenshin finally said. "Would you like to tell me what's bothering you?"

_'I must be giving him a headache from all this fidgeting.' _Kat sighed, "I don't know how many times people have asked me that question but it never ceases to be hard to answer."

"You don't have to answer," Kenshin said and took a sip of tea.

Kat smiled, "That only makes me want to tell you more." Kenshin put down his cup with the white plums painted on the side and waited for her to say something else. Kat mock glared at him, "You know I'm going to tell you even before I say anything."

"Fine," Kat said. "But you won't like what I have to say…" She shifted into a better position to relieve her knees from the strain she was putting on them. "You probably must already have noticed that you're surrounded with demons but I'm sure you don't know why. I know that you can feel some connection to them even though you yourself haven't ever met them."

Kat paused and looked him in the eye, "But you do know them, at lease the older you does. These people are your best friends, me being your wife of quite a few years. I bet you didn't know that you've also made me a widow and a wife again did you?"

She watched the expressions play across his face and continued, "There are way more than two different sides to you. I happen to know all of them pretty well. There's the so-called 'cold hearted' Battousai who I married for his stunningly warm heart which I happened to melt. Then there's the psychotic Battousai who I haven't figured out. There's the sweet rurouni Kenshin I know so well and tough one I've lived with before you came along. There's the one who tries too hard to be sweet, one who hides his feelings, one who's extremely affectionate, and one who's callous and reserved."

Kat leaned against a support beam, "Right at the moment, I'm not too sure which one I'm dealing with but I don't really care. I'm no longer interested in making new relationships and truthfully, I wish the older you had never let me bring you back. I suppose it was my love for the other you that made me comfort you. I wanted to believe that you were the same as the Kenshin I loved but…" She paused, "I don't know."

Kenshin sat in silence, his bangs covering his eyes, an old trick he had learned to hide his emotions. The dinner before them remained half eaten and cold.

Kat decided he wasn't going to say anything and she continued, "I have the most screwed up life you can imagine. I've been passed around the block like a beer bottle and been smashed more times than I can count. I've had kids with the older you, which you killed. Kids with Vash who were killed and the blonde himself dying from a disease. Kurama has been my friend for as long as I remember, Vix being his former mate who was just recently killed. Now Kurama is my mate and lifetime companion. Then there's Inuyasha who's seemingly have ditched us to get over the loss of Tanya, my best friend, who was also killed."

Kat dug her nails into the wood of the support beam and her eyes caught her tail swishing back and fourth in agitation. _'I really need to do something about that.' _"Then there's Dark who just out of the blue shows up and steals my heart like he has so many others…" Kat took a sip of her green tea and noticed that it was stone cold. "I've acquired my powers from everyone I've shared my life with, don't you dare be jealous of me, for nothing is worth what I went through to attain them. I suppose that leaves Rei to explain. The easiest thing I can come up with is that she's part of my spirit, kind of serving as a guardian and friend."

Kat brushed a lock of hair from her face and turned her attention back to Kenshin. She had an arm resting on Rei, who had wandered into the room in the midst of her ranting. The wolf was snoring just the slightest bit and Kat stroked the fur around her ears. She could hear Kurama and Dark talking about the weather outside and Kat knew that both were listening to the conversation she was having while pretending to have one of their own.

"I'm just a stand in?" Kenshin asked.

Kat could hear the tears in his voice and it was only then that she remembered that the Kenshin sitting in front of her was only a boy of about sixteen. "You're whatever you want to be," Kat told him. "I don't think anyone would mind if you stayed…" Kat paused herself before she could say 'or left.'

She frowned when Kenshin didn't say anything and Kat stood, joints popping, to walk over and sit next to him. Her long kimono sleeves draped over his shoulders and Kat pulled him into a hug.

_'What do I do now? Where do we go from here?' _Kat knew that Kenshin would eventually fall asleep in her arms and she would have to go and talk to the others but right now she just tried to focus on the boy in her arms. She sighed and stroked his hair. _'I'm sorry Kenshin…' _

**(A/N: **Yeah, not sure where to go from here… Any ideas? **PLEASE REVIEW!!!)**


	25. Concrete Angel

Song lyrics (for Concrete Angel) taken from sakurasango's bio. I hope you don't mind Sakura! That song was one of the things that inspired me for this chapter! I also hope you're website is going good for you!

Perfect, now even the little line thingy's aren't even showing up! You know, the ones that are usually used for the mouths of the little face characters I usually do? Well anyways, the strange little dashes and O's are from little deformed faces since the lines for the mouth are gone...

Another thing, our school's ceramic teacher, Roger Gallardo, had placed a **running video camera** in the _bathroom_! It was in the 4000 building, first floor, which was only accessible by a key. I've heard that the boys were told to use the upstairs bathroom while the girls used the one with the camera in it. Well, the perv took the images from the camera and put them onto the internet! Of course he was put on 'administrative leave' (a.k.a. - fired) and most people think he's going to jail (which I hope for!). I thankfully didn't have ceramics but Teresa, daughter of the lady who drives me home everyday (yes, I don't have my permit yet… not till October anyways --) used to have it because I remember her bringing sculptures and pots home every week. Anyway, the whole school is talking about it and boy do those rumors fly! These are the real facts though, seeing as I have an email from the school as well as a letter sitting in front of me. At least we have something to talk about… -o

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

**_UnBREAKable_**

**Chapter 25**

"I wonder if Kat would be happy to live her life with a demon so long as it was a beautiful one," Kenshin mused to himself.

Hate to break it to you but they're all demons and they're all beautiful. Rei laughed. The wolf grew a bit more serious with her next comment. They love her just the same though.

"I wish I could be the same," Kenshin muttered.

You don't need or have to be. Rei assured. You may have been brought to this place to do so but that doesn't mean you will. In fact, I'd be surprised if you did what the older you intended. With that, the wolf left the room leaving Kenshin lost in thought.

"She walks to school with the lunch she packed/ Nobody knows what she's holdin' back/

Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday/ She hides the bruises with linen and lace…" A voice trailed in from the hall and Kenshin lifted his head and frowned. It was a lovely song done by an even lovely singer.

"…The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask/ It's hard to see the pain behind the mask/ Bearing the burden of a secret storm/ Sometimes she wishes she was never born/ Through the wind and the rain/ She stands hard as a stone…" The voice continued and Kenshin's interest provoked his limbs to move.

He came to what he thought was one of the smaller rooms of the house but it had so much equipment in it, the room only appeared to be small. Kenshin could see Kat sitting at a black Steinway piano singing her heart out.

"…In a world that she can't rise above/ But her dreams give her wings/ And she flies to a place where she's loved/ Concrete angel…" Kat slid her fingers down the keys unaware that she was being watched.

Kenshin watched as Kat's back splintered and two gleaming white wings, blending into the color of the walls. Only the shadows of the feathers made the wings visible against the walls of the music room.

"…Somebody cries in the middle of the night/ The neighbors hear, but they turn out the lights/ A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate/ When morning comes it'll be too late/ Through the wind and the rain/ She stands hard as a stone/ In a world that she can't rise above/ But her dreams give her wings/ And she flies to a place where she's loved/ Concrete angel …" Kenshin thought that the song seemed to be an inner reflection of her soul and he felt a bit guilty for listening without being welcomed to do so.

"…A statue stands in a shaded place/ An angel girl with an upturned face/ A name is written on a polished rock/ A broken heart that the world forgot/ Through the wind and the rain/ She stands hard as a stone/ In a world that she can't rise above/ But her dreams give her wings…" at this point Kat looked up from the piano keys she was concentrating on. Her golden eyes landed on Kenshin and she didn't look at all surprised to see him standing there. She continued to smile and flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"…And she flies to a place where she's loved/ Concrete angel," Kat finished off the song sinning at the top of her lungs then keying out the last few notes lightly. Her clothes were of modern times, a miniskirt and a tube top with an exquisite choker with two tail-like projections dangling off the part that wrapped around her neck. They waved back and fourth with every movement she made, greatly exaggerating it.

Kenshin then noticed that she was waiting for him to say something. He stood where he was, "I didn't mean to intrude…"

Kat stood from her position and it was only then that he noticed that Kurama and Dark were also in the room. Dark had been standing next to Kat, his black clothing blending in so well with the piano; Kenshin had thought that he had been part of it. Kurama wasn't standing more than three feet away from him. The demon was still in human form but the reason Kenshin hadn't noticed him was because he was asleep on the couch.

"I don't mind. It's not even my song," Kat said. "It's actually by an artist called Martina McBride."

Kenshin nodded even though he had no idea who this was. Dark shifted and eventually joined Kurama on the couch, shoving his dead weight over to the side to make way for him. When Dark realized that there still wasn't any room he glanced at Kat, who sighed and used her powers to make the couch grow about five feet in width. No sooner had she finished when Dark flopped down on top of the white leather.

"Feeling ok Kenshin?" Kat asked as she walked over to him.

"I'm fine…" Kenshin said a little uncertainly. The way Kat said it made it seem as if he really did have something wrong with him.

She stepped closer and threw her arms around him, "You can always tell me when something's wrong you know."

Kenshin placed one hand on the small of her back and drew her closer. The other hand held her head tight against his chest, "I think the question is are you ok?"

Kat rested her chin in the pocket of his collarbone, "I don't know to answer that… I suppose at the moment I'm doing ok."

"I want so much to help you…" Kenshin tired.

"There's nothing anyone can do for me," Kat said. "Don't take it out on yourself for not being able to cheer me up."

"You seem to rub off on everyone around you. It's all we can do from getting caught in your mood."

Kat sighed and felt him stroke her hair the slightest bit. She pulled away, "I think I'm going to join Dark and Kurama on the couch." She didn't invite him to join her and this puzzled him.

Kenshin stole one last look at the mysterious wreak of a woman before disappearing into another room.

Kat walked over to the couch and saw Dark sprawled out on his back, looking a bit like a starfish with his arms and legs splayed out on the leather. She could tell he wasn't asleep, for he would never be caught dead in this position unless he wanted someone to see him. Kat smiled before lying straight on top of him, limbs and all. She felt him squirm beneath her weight but eventually he shifted into a comfortable position and dozed off.

Kat had her ear against his chest and could hear his breathing as well as his stomach growling slightly. _'So tired…' _

Eventually Kat fell asleep, her dreams untroubled and her mind far away from anything discomforting.

**(A/N: **Nice to know we have teachers like that ne (is referring to the note above). Yeah… -- **PLEASE REVIEW!!!) **


	26. Stained glass

Oh my god! I'm so sorry it took this long to post this chapter! I'm sorry it isn't very good too. It's been sitting around for over four months untouched so I've only began to polish it today. I may go back and do some more editing but I wouldn't count on that happening for a long time!

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

_**UnBREAKable**_

**Chapter 26 **

Dark woke up and noticed that his shirt was damp. '_Perfect...' _He noticed that Kat was still lying on top of him, sound asleep, and drooling. His entire shirt had been soaked in fact. _'You're lucky I love you...' _Dark thought as he lifted the wet and sticky fabric away from his chest.

He gently shifted Kat off of his stomach and sat her next to him to remove his shirt. He placed it on a nearby table and turned to look at Kat, taking a moment to catch a glimpse of her face while she was still asleep. He could see Kat's brow crease in annoyance; the warmth she had been lying on was now gone.

Kat squirmed around a bit more until she found Kurama still sleeping next to her. Dark's brow twitched in annoyance as Kat squished herself against the fox demon. He was still in human form and slept just as heavily as Kat.

Dark sighed; he was defeated and denied any affection even when Kat was sleeping. He grumbled to himself as he walked out of the room to leave Kat to her dreams.

* * *

Kat shifted in her sleep and was beginning to squirm around enough to wake Kurama. He groaned and slid an emerald eye open to glare at Kat. "Too tired..." he muttered and tossed an arm around her to keep her from moving.

Kat slid her eyes open and groaned, "Red hair..."

"Wha-?" Kurama asked.

Kat just groaned and rolled over. She attempted going back to sleep but soon found that it was going to be impossible to do so.

Kat rolled out of bed, leaving Kurama to wonder where she had gone, and stumbled down the hallway to find something to wake her up. She ended up walking right into Kenshin, who looked every bit as tired as she did.

"Are you alright?" Kenshin asked her, having to shake Kat a bit to get her to wake up.

"Need coffee..." she mumbled and staggered off in the direction of the kitchen.

Kenshin followed her just to make sure Kat didn't crash into the walls. He was surprised that she didn't and even more surprised when she made it to the kitchen and managed to sit at the table without falling directly out of her chair.

"I can make the coffee," Kenshin offered, "But I'm afraid you'll have to tell me how to make it."

"Tea is fine," Kat mumbled. _'So long as it has caffeine in it...'_ She watched with a groggy sort of amusement as Kenshin tried to figure out how to make the tea with the electric kettle.

Eventually Kat had to help him and she was starting to wake up a bit. She rested her chin on his shoulder to support her head while she made him plug the kettle in and fill it with water. Kat moved to grab a cup for the tea but she ended up dropping it.

Kenshin was surprised when the cup shattered across the floor. His gaze landed on Kat's baffled face and he watched as she used her powers to restore the shattered cup. She bent over to pick it up and placed it onto the counter good as new. Kat went to pour the tea but Kenshin stopped her.

"I'll pour the tea," he said and got a cup down for himself.

Kat wandered out onto the porch/ hallway and just let herself collapse onto the wooden floor. Kenshin saw this and rushed over immediately.

"What's wrong Kat? Surely you don't act like this all the time?" Kenshin said concerned.

Kat sat up and summoned a cup of the tea into her hand. She sipped it groggily, slowly feeling herself awaken. "I'm more tired then usual..." she managed to say after drinking the last of her cup. "Perhaps I'm finally beginning to feel my age?"

"Nonsense, you don't look a day over twenty," Kenshin assured.

"I assure you, by now I'm well over forty," Kat smirked at his confused expression. "My powers slow the ageing process a great deal to the point where I can expect to look no older than twenty for hundreds of years."

Kenshin suddenly looked a bit sad and Kat wondered if he had been thinking of Tomoe. She knew her death was still a fresh wound and that he thought of her often. "My body," he smirked at the irony before continuing, "will some day age twice as fast as it does now."

"No," Kat assured him, "It won't."

"What do you mean?" Kenshin asked starting to get angry that she seemed to always know more about himself then he did.

"You have no need for using all of you're special techniques if you live here. If you stay here, you can live a peaceful life," Kat said.

"And if I don't want to stay here?" Kenshin asked.

Kat let a flicker of sadness flash across her face, "If you don't...?" She didn't know how to answer. These days she was as unsure of her emotions as a cat was about a friendly puppy.

Kenshin sighed and surprised Kat by putting an arm around her and pulling her close, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that."

Kat wondered if she should lean her head against Kenshin but surprised herself by leaning away from him and resting her head against the wooden post next to her. _'I have to keep reminding myself that he's not the Kenshin I knew.'_

The Kenshin sitting next to Kat remained oblivious to her cold gesture and stood to practice with his swordsmanship. Kat watched half heartedly and wondered faintly if she should go join him. Eventually she made up her mind to go off and do something else. She ended up finding herself in the game room, sitting on the couch, watching TV until she could think of something better to do.

* * *

Dark searched the house for Kat only to find that she wasn't there. His feet crunched over a pile of oak leaves as he neared the edge of the clearing their house rested in. He could hear something but he wasn't too sure of what it was. Violet eyes scanned the area around him for anything to give away Kat's position.

He finally found her and walked over. "What's bugging you?" Dark asked as he came up behind Kat, who was standing outside near the edge of the clearing about to tee off.

Kat swung through and narrowly avoided hitting Dark who was standing foolishly behind her. She followed the ball with her eyes and watched as it hit Kurama's right ear. "Why is everyone always able to tell?"

"You're game is off," Dark said as he watched Kat take another swing. "You should drop you're right shoulder and bend you're knees more."

"Since when did you know anything about golf?" Kat asked. Then, not giving him a chance to answer she continued, "I like my targets moving but I suppose Kurama's ears are getting a bit sore."

"Are you aiming for his ears?"

"No, but that's good enough for me!" Kat said as she watched her ball fly through the air and take a chunk out of the tree directly by Kurama's face. The fox demon turned to glare at her and Kat motioned for him to turn back around, "You don't want me to hit you're face do you?"

"Why can't you use a tree or something as a target?!" the demon howled.

"I have more motivation if I know it's you I'm aiming for!" Kat teased. She could see Kurama's shoulders sag and his ears flatten in annoyance. _'Now if only I had aim... Funny, I can hit pretty much anything I want to when it comes to fighting but when it comes to every day life, I suck!' _

Dark watched as Kat took a few more swings and watched as the fox demon got more and more bumps on his head. Eventually, Kat managed to miss again and she called, "I'm bored! You can come back in... as soon as you pick up all the balls!" Kurama's glare was enough to send a grown man crying home and Kat threw up her hands in defense, "Just kidding!"

The fox demon rubbed his head as he passed Kat and Dark and continued inside to look for herbs he could to ease the pain of his abused ears.

Dark watched Kurama leave and asked, "Now do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

"Why is it that every time something is wrong with me everyone feels as if they're somehow compelled to ask that? What about you? Is there anything you want to tell me that I don't already know?" Kat snapped back.

Dark's eyes darkened and he closed off a bit from her, hiding his emotions and biting his tongue in agitation.

"Don't give me that!" Kat snapped, only getting more annoyed. She drew in a sharp breath and let it out slowly. "You already know what's bugging me, it's Kenshin."

"You don't like him because he doesn't like you?" Dark asked.

Kat scrunched her nose, "No, it's not that."

"Then what is it?" Dark asked.

"I miss the real Kenshin," Kat confessed. "It's not that I don't like the young one but I was just so attached to the one I knew..." _'I've got to work on my grammar...' _Kat paused and stared at the sky with a slightly blank expression, obviously in deep thought. "Excuse me..."

Dark listened as her footsteps faded and sighed to himself. _'I don't know what to think of her anymore...' _

Kurama came up beside Dark and leaned on the porch railing, staring at the sky with the same expression he had seen Kat with. "Why do things always turn out the way they do?"

Dark shrugged slightly and absently picked at a piece of flaking paint.

* * *

Kat wandered through the halls of the hut looking for Kenshin until she came to an old room where random items were usually stored. It wasn't really a closet; just a junk room where things went that were no longer needed. She paused only because the door was open.

Her feet made no sound as they padded across the dust covered wooden floor. Her kimono train dragged a bit and marked her path through the filth. She climbed to the second floor, where a vent with screen over it let small rays of light into the room. Kat wrinkled her nose at the musty smell the room gave off and wondered if she should clean the room sometime soon.

In an instant Kat's thoughts were pulled to direct her attention to another presence in the room. Without even using her powers Kat could tell that it was Kenshin. She rounded a pile of boxes and was about to call out to him, asking what he was doing up here, when she heard the light sound of sobbing. Her golden eyes fell upon his figure.

"Oh Kenshin..." Kat whispered. As soon as the words passed through her lips she bit her tongue. _'I should have left him alone. Maybe he hasn't noticed me? I'll try to slip away.'_

Hastily, Kenshin wiped away his tears with his sleeve which left a long trail of dust smeared across his face.

"I'm sorry..." Kat tried to excuse herself. She noticed that Kenshin was holding onto a blue piece of fabric and instantly recognized it as Tomoe's obi. Her mind told her to leave Kenshin alone to sort out his feelings but her heart betrayed her and commanded she stay put. She hesitated a bit longer before noticing once again how young Kenshin looked.

Her eyes glazed over and she hung her head, ashamed to think that she could do nothing to ease his pain. Kneeling down in front of him, Kat gently used the wing of her kimono to rub the dust off his face. It wasn't a loving gesture which she had usually displayed to all members living with her and it seemed to have no effect on Kenshin.

Kat cursed herself again, thinking that she had done something wrong, and her muscles tensed as she made to stand up. Before Kat could even blink, she found Kenshin in her lap, his hands locked onto the folds in her kimono, tears sliding across the silky fabric. Shocked, Kat only sat where she was, muscles tightened in a usual 'fight or flight' response.

She could feel Kenshin's body shaking in her lap from the force of his sobs. She frowned. Her mind still told her that this was Kenshin, the unbreakable, the one who she went to for comfort not the other way around. Her heart ached when she draped her arms around him, feeling the difference in frame of the Kenshin she was used to.

'_Why do you do this to me?' _Kat asked as she felt her own eyes burn with tears. Kenshin's grip on her tightened, finding comfort in her embrace. Kat sat there, lightly stroking his head, and waited for him to stop crying. _'He has no one left for him in this world. The battousai didn't make friends and with Tomoe gone I can only wonder what will happen to him. I feel nothing towards him. With my feelings out of the way, I know that I will never love him and my Kenshin must have known the same. But then why is this Kenshin here?' _

(**A/N: **Sorry if this chapter didn't make much sense... I might rewrite it later. It's been a **very** long time since I've even worked on this story so I've kinda lost sight of the ending or anything else for that matter... I'm still open to new ideas if you guys have any! If not then this might be one of the last chapters... **PLEASE REVIEW!!!) **


	27. Light as a Feather

Oh my god! Look, I'm actually alive! BUHAHA! I'm back finally! God, a lot has happened since last time I updated. For one, I've finally managed to snag a boyfriend. School is what's been part of what's keeping me away from writing. I've missed hacking away at my computer for hours at a time! But I'm finally back, and I'm awfully sorry for being gone so long, you have my permission to sock me if I'm ever away that long again!

There will be at least one more chapter after this one before I think I'll finally be done with the Hearts Sceries. Unless I think of something else… I think I've done all I possibly can with this sceries though! :laughs:

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**

_**UnBREAKable**_

**Chapter 27**

Kat could see Kurama shift in his sleep over the top of the book she was reading. Her eyes stopped mid sentence and she looked up wondering what he was dreaming about. Her mind wandered to remember when she had first met him. It struck her that that was quite a long time ago. She realized that Kurama's human form had aged through out the years. His facial features had fully matured and lines had begun to appear around the eyes and forehead. His skin was beginning to loose its youthful elasticity too.

'_How many years has it been now?' _Kat wondered to herself. _'How much longer will Kurama's human body last? As soon as it dies, his soul will leave forever…' _

She found herself wondering how old her Kenshin would have been. Kat jumped when she felt a tear roll down her face. Her fingers automatically went to inspect the wetness.

'_How much longer will my friends be around? I am immortal, and no matter how many friends I make, I will outlive them all. I have already lost more loved ones than I can bear.' _Another tear slid down her cheek and landed on the wooden floor she was knelt on.

"I wish you wouldn't do that," a silky voice whispered. Kurama had switched to his demon form and he stretched as he slid off the couch to join Kat on the floor. He sighed, at a loss of things to say. Nothing he could do would change anything and this unnerved him to no end. It was an annoyance to always be on edge around the emotionally unstable Kat. She seemed to be falling apart right before everyone's eyes.

Kat recoiled away from Kurama, as if he had just appeared in front of her. "What's wrong?" he asked completely baffled.

"I can't track your movements anymore," Kat said and sighed. "I think that my powers are slowly disappearing. This morning I accidentally dropped a coffee mug. It's been over thirty years since I've done anything like that. It also occurred to me that I never searched for the person who killed Tanya and the others. I've looked into the matter, my telepathy still works, and I know that the police have caught and sentenced the group of people who killed our friends."

"You can access other people's minds even though we're in the past?" Kurama asked. Then almost as an after thought he added, "What do you mean you're losing your powers?"

"Yes, I can read minds from here of people in the future and vice-versa. And it's like I said, it seems as if I'm loosing my powers one by one. I'm trying to conserve as much energy as I can just in case something comes up. One last trick up my sleeve if you know what I mean."

**_It's always nice to know you have a back up plan, Kat. I can feel that you're loosing some of your powers_** Rei said as she walked in. **_Any idea why? Which ones are you loosing?_**

"It's nice to see you again Rei. Where have you been?" Kat asked.

**_Out in the forest. You should have been able to tell. I wanted to talk to the other wolves of the area. It gets lonely only being able to talk to humans._** Rei joked. The deeper meaning behind her words was that she wished to escape the melancholy atmosphere of the house and the people who lived there.

"My ability to detect and read other's movements is dulled. My reflexes and coordination are also a bit off," Kat explained.

**_You don't know what's causing it do you?_** Rei asked.

Kat shook her head, "I don't know why it's happening."

**_Did you know that Kenshin and Dark are listening to us? Both of them are just right outside the door._** Rei said privately to Kat.

Kat's genuine surprise troubled the wolf. Neither of the two men were at the door and it took Kat a few moments to realize that Rei was just testing her. **_This is not good._**

Kat buried her fingers in the wolf's ruff for comfort. "I'm tired. If you excuse me, I'm going to go to bed."

Kurama watched her leave and cast a wary glance at Rei. The wolf ignored Kurama and stared after Kat, cocking her head in confusion.

(SPACE / BREAK -- **A/N: **the damn lines don't want to work! cries)

Kat sighed to herself and saw Kenshin practicing his swordsmanship outside her room in the open space between the house and the forest. He glanced her way when she passed but continued practicing.

Dark was leaning against a support beam in the hall and he smiled the slightest bit as Kat approached. "I'm tired, I'm going to bed," she said and walked right past him.

He frowned and watched he enter her room. "I will never understand her," he muttered and left to find something else to do.

(SPACE / BREAK)

Kat knelt on her futon deep in thought. She had a short sword in her hand and was twirling it skillfully between her fingers, watching the last rays of the sun shine on it. Kat was completely submerged in her thoughts and memories of the past years of her life.

She remembered the first time she met Tanya and how much she missed her and Jasmine. She remembered Sakura and Mayonaka, Kageunsei and Suzaku, Inuyasha, Vash and Knives, Thomas, Katakana, and Kageunsei. She remembered becoming famous and how those were the happiest days of her life. How she would give anything to be there again.

Her heart was torn to shreds and scared beyond recognition. She no longer smiled and her eyes had lost their bright radiance. Her hair no longer had its unnatural shine or volume; it now lay completely flat against her back, dull and lifeless. Kat's movements were confined as if she had ropes tied to her arms that were dragging her down. She even appeared to be three times her actual age. She was only a shadow of her former self, just barely managing to hang on.

The dagger in her hand glistened in the moonlight and Kat was oblivious to the time that passed. _'I wonder- if I were to simply let go of the rest of my powers and thrust this dagger into my heart, would I die?' _Even as Kat thought this, she felt her grip tighten on the dagger and loosen on her mind.

Her arm moved to place the tip of the dagger on her chest. She felt the tip bit through the first layers of skin. A trail of blood slid down her skin. _'I wonder…' _

Her arm muscles tensed and thrust just as her door flew open. A scream pierced through the night air. Strong arms caught Kat as she fell forward. She could feel the dagger try to work its way out of her heart but Kat wouldn't let it. Her grip remained on the hilt and kept it from moving. Blood gushed out of the wound and slopped uncontrollably onto the floor.

Kat coughed weakly and spat out the blood forming in her mouth. Her vision was deteriorating and red rimmed the edges. She was only just barely of someone screaming her name and a voice thundering in her head. _'It must be Rei. And… and…' _She had trouble forming her thoughts. _'Nothing… I feel nothing…' _

With the last of her strength she whispered, "I wish…" The rest died with her voice and her lips formed her last silent words. One last desperate scream shot through her mind before she died.

(**A/N: **No worries folks, there's another chapter and of course there is never an end to this sceries. BUHAHA! Hey, I missed you guys! hugs **PLEASE REVIEW!!!) **


End file.
